Mind and Heart of a Viking, Soul of a Dragon
by Bigs2013
Summary: It's just a normal day on Berk when Hiccup and Toothless notice a suspicious flock of dragons flying away from Berk. The two curious best friends follow the flock, but soon something happens that no one could prepare for.
1. Let Us Stay The Night

**Hiccup's POV**

I was peacefully sleeping when I heard a loud bang on the roof. I abruptly awoke. My eyes shot open and I looked at the ceiling. There was another bang, followed by the screech of a dragon. The dust that had been resting on the beams above me fell, and landed on my face.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming" I said tiredly as I tried to grab my helmet. After two failed attempts at trying to get it, I finally managed. I jumped out of bed, hobbled down the steps and opened the front door. The chilly autumn air hit my entire body, and in an attempt to ward off the chill, I rubbed my arms with my hands. I looked up to the roof to see an overly excited Night Fury.

"Well good morning," I told the dragon. Toothless chortled and climbed down. I laughed as well, "Why do you always have to wake me up so early to go flyin-?" My prosthetic leg slipped on a patch of ice and I slid forward. Mid-fall I was stopped by Toothless' head. I sighed in relief, "Thanks, bud," I scratched the dragon beneath his chin. Toothless gave a worried whine and began to check me for any injuries.

"No Toothless. I'm fine, really. My stupid leg just got caught on some ice," I gave him a hug; unfortunately for me, instead of getting something simple like a lick back, I was greeted with a burp. My head flew away from the burp, but I wasn't fast enough, so I get a face-full of air that smells of raw fish, "Oh gods,Toothless!" I yelled, waving my hands, trying to disperse the awful smell.

As Toothless and I walked to the Forge I was stopped by Toothless' tail. "Toothless, what's up?" I asked, looking at him. Toothless motioned for me to get on his back. "You want me to get on?" Toothless nodded. "It's because you get overprotective of me, right?" I asked him, smiling weakly. The onyx dragon replied with his toothless smile and a soft purr. "Ok. If you insist." I said to him as I got on the reptiles back. When we entered the Forge, I noticed an old project I did for Toothless. It was a tailfin that would allow him to fly on his own, although Toothless did enjoy it for a few days though eventually he destroyed it, when he tried to get me to put on his saddle, but I kept trying to tell him to use his new tailfin. It wasn't until Toothless had to destroy it in front of me to get me to understand that he wanted to need me to fly.

**Toothless' POV**

I watched Hiccup as he shuffled through some papers and mumbled to himself. As I looked around the room, I noticed various papers pinned to the wall. Each of them depicting a different invention he came up with. I could also smell the coal and iron located throughout the shop.

"For the love of-" Hiccup said in frustration. I looked at him and whined. He looked at me and sighed, "It's nothing, bud." He walked to a cabinet in the corner of the room, "It's just that we're out of iron ore. I use it to make iron rods for this project I'm working on, and without the ore, I can't even get started." He threw his arms in the air and groaned.

I could smell the anger radiating off of him. I walked towards him, being careful not to knock anything over. I pressed my head against his and let out a purr.

_**It's alright, we can go find some if you want. **_I suggested to him, but I knew he didn't understand me.

He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, bud. You know just what to do to make me feel better." He scratched me in my favorite spot, under my chin. After several scratches, he stopped. "Come on let's go get some supplies." he said as he grabbed the saddle, and we went outside. He strapped on my saddle and hooked up my tailfin. "Ready?" he asked. I gave a yelp in return and within seconds we took to the sky.

As we flew through the sky, I could feel the wind blowing against my scales. And thanks to my scales, I couldn't feel the coldness of the wind, but I couldn't say the same for Hiccup. He was pressed against my back, trying to stay warm. Poor thing. I could hear his teeth chapping and him shivering. I looked at him and gave a concerned whine. The teen looked at me.

"I...I'm alright. J-just a little c...cold" He said between shivers. I was about to turn around and head back to Berk, but both Hiccup and I heard what sounded like a dragon roar. I looked above me, and in awe, I saw an enormous flock of dragons. There were all types of species of dragons: Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, just to name a few. I could hear Hiccup on my back saying something about how this was strange, but I was too focused on the dragons.

Surprisingly, I couldn't hear them talking, as such large flocks were prone to doing. Hiccup began to steer me in the direction the flock was going, in a direction we hadn't really explored before. I happily did what Hiccup told me to do, knowing that he had his 'compass' to get us back to Berk if all else failed.

I purred happily, and Hiccup scratched my ear plates in response, "Look, Toothless. Somewhere down there is where some Viking vessel turned around. We're not normal Vikings, though, are we? Let's go!"

Despite the slightly cold chill of dread that was pushing it's way into my chest, I followed my rider's instructions.

**Hiccup's POV**

I looked at the flock of dragons, wondering where they could be going. _Maybe a new island. _I hoped so, as we were having difficulty finding enough roosts on the islands surrounding Berk as it was. I fumbled at my belt for a moment, trying to feel for the pouch that held my compass and map.

It wasn't there. I let go of the bar I used to help steer Toothless, and searched all around. A spike of fear shot up my spine at the realization. I had forgotten the compass, and without knowing the stars' position, I couldn't get Toothless and I back to Berk.

I swallowed dryly, but I was determined to continue following the dragons. If Toothless and I were going to be lost, we were going to make sure we discovered something worthwhile to tell the others about.

I laid on my back, pressed against Toothless' saddle. I watched the clouds drift by with a bored fascination. Toothless would've warble if something happened, and he soon did. I sat up, once more putting my feet into the stirrups, and looked around.

The flock had turned to the right, giving a wide berth to a small set of islands, one of which seemed to have some sort of building on it. I leaned forward, patting Toothless' head, "So, Bud, are we going to check that out?"

Toothless warbled something at me, and I was once again lost in the thought of _what if I could understand him? _I shook myself, and urged him forward, "C'mon, it can't be that bad. Let's scope out the rest of the island first, and then we'll go check out the building, alright?"

Toothless purred in agreement, and we dove to the left, opposite of the flock, and landed softly on the snow. I gingerly slid off the saddle, testing the ground with my prosthetic before putting my whole weight on my foot. Luckily, there was no ice, and I found myself moving through the trees with little difficulty.

The small amount of snow that dusted the ground made the trees look haunting and beautiful. It also made the ice harder to find, but as Toothless and I moved, we found very little ice on the ground at all; the exact opposite of Berk.

Once, Toothless and I found the edge of the island, we were both startled to notice a wooden bridge, creaking slightly in the wind. I looked at Toothless, and smiled softly, "Sorry, bud. If there's people here, you have to hide until we figure out if they're friendly or not. You know the rules. Stay close, but try to keep out of sight."

Toothless rolled his eyes, but licked me on the face, covering me in fish-smelling saliva, and disappeared farther into the trees. I turned back to the bridge, and sighed, resigning myself to a slippery journey. Ice and wood were certainly not my friends. I had been searching for awhile but have not found anything on or near that stupid, gods forsaken bridge yet. There was nothing near it, nothing useful, anyway. And it was slippery. Like Autumn thought "Hey, why not have the crippled guy _fall_? Let's make the bridge _icy,_ just before winter. Just to mess with him!" We were still walking when snow started to fall from the sky. Everywhere. It came down in big, fat flakes, covering Toothless and I from head to toe. _ Its not even winter yet! Thanks Odin!_

But of course, Toothless didn't mind. He was even licking some of it off of his nose. He had an irregularly long tongue for a dragon. And because of that tongue, I was covered in lovely fish-smelling saliva, that's starting to freeze. I was starting to look and smell like a fishy Popsicle.

We needed to go faster. Or we needed to find something. Some little abandoned hovel or something. I was going to freeze soon, if we didn't find one. Toothless must have noticed this, because he came over to me. He stood on two feet, and fell forward to wrap me in his wings.

I felt like a baby, being hugged to death and always in someone's arms. But then again, I probably looked like a baby, too. Stupid noodle arms. I was defrosting, though. Maybe even enough to continue on our expedition to find human civilization.

I decided that I was going to need to move soon, or Toothless and I would be lost under all the snow. I pushed Toothless off of me, and I looked up. The snow had let up, it was just a light flurry. _It's not much of a break, but I'll take it _I thought to myself.

"Come on, Bud. We've got to go find some place to sleep. Under the bridge if we can't find anything else." I looked to Toothless, who was still standing on two legs and not moving. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you big baby. Would you like to sleep out here, among all this snow? Without me?" He looked unamused. I rolled my eyes and scratched his chin.

**Toothless' POV**

I didn't want to sleep under a bridge. I wanted to go find that cooking fish I could smell. It smelled just the perfect golden brown color. I once ate Hiccup's dinner fish, and it tasted amazing. I knew what I was missing with my raw fish.

I ignored whatever Hiccup said next, and I scampered towards the fish. A _cooking_ fish means people.

I found the fish, and some lady. I hid behind a tree near her, and Hiccup reluctantly follows me.

"What in Thor's name is…" He smelled the fire and the fish. He looked to me, and smiles. Two thumbs up. Because I'm that good!

**Hiccup's POV**

There was an elderly lady cooking a fish outside her house. Okay, so it was more of a barely passable shack. It was a little wooden thing that looks unable to hold more than the one it's supposed to hold.

And she's… well she's… old. Like, really really old. Maybe like a sorceress, but I didn't think so. Her nails, claws, were wrapped around a spit. Her long, ragged, gray hair laid limply on her shoulders, and she wore a hole-covered dress with a matching hole-covered cape. I tried my best not to gape at her, in her poverty. I felt bad for her.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me. I was surprised. I was expecting a grandmotherly, kind, old lady.

"I was just lost and I was looking for a place to spend the night. I'm sorry to intrude, but do you think I could maybe stay with you for the night?" My voice was shaky, which revealed how terribly low my self esteem was. Her eyes flicked to the spit her roasting fish was on.

"The first human I meet in 19 years asks if I want to share what I've built for myself. What I've lived in for 19 years, to be shared and my limited food supply to be shared. What's in it for me, you weakling?" _Well, I'm not offended at all,_ I thought.

"Uhhhhh… I could catch you some fish tomorrow?" I had nothing on me that I could've given up then. I offered some help, anyway. She complained about it as a problem.

"BAH! Never mind. How did you get here, to my woods?" This question scared me because I'd been dragging my Night Fury all over "her woods". And I was sure she wouldn't be too happy about that.

"I…. I, uh…" I was flustered, but I still had some stupid nerve to move closer to her and her fire.

"Stop mumbling, boy! How did you get to my woods?" This lady was demanding.

"I got here by boat. Then I got lost after I went too deep in your woods, and I wandered around for a while. Then I found you and… you know the rest." She didn't really believe me.

"Nobody just 'wanders' so far into my woods from the shore. Who are you? Do you fly?"

"I don't know what you're referring to. What do you mean by 'fly'?" I asked calmly. She stood up and showed her teeth, some of which were missing in action. Her mouth and breath smelled like Toothless'.

"I mean _dragons_! Dragons fly in my woods. Do you fly with those dragons?" She was mad, and she was spitting a little. Although, that was not my biggest concern, I suppose.

I did what would do best for her. I lied. "No." I denied it all.

"LIAR! LIAR!" She screamed and started to do a little dance around her fire, then she threw some powder in it. The fire sputtered and died down a little, leaving us cold.

"Oh, come on!" She yelled at the little fire. Then she threw some more powder in the fire. It died a little more.

"Ohhhh! Thanks, Thor! My magic fails me nooooow! In front of this little idiot!" She yelled the rest in another language at the sky. _I'm glad I don't understand it. I think she might be crazy. _I thought to myself.

"Well, I don't care anymore! Just stay! Have some fish. It's salmon." She got a little angry, but then sat back down and handed me some fish.

"Thanks, I think."

**Toothless' POV**

_Hiccup's is taking too long to get a place to sleep from this lady. _I thought to myself. I figured I might as well go up there and see him. It was getting colder under the bridge.

"AHHHHH! Night Beast! Night Beast! Kill it, Thor! Kill it!" The old lady looked like Gothi from the village. Except she was rude. She covered her head and started yelling at the sky some more about killing me. _I'm nice, why kill me? _I thought to myself.

Hiccup had some fish, and I snatched it from him.

"Toothless! I was hungry! You got a snack before we left, I wanted to eat something!" Now Hiccup and the old lady were both mad at me.

_At least the salmon likes me. _I thought. It was warm and toasty. And tasty. But it tasted slightly old. But who was I to complain about food? I'd tasted worse. That mead stuff is nasty.

I got yelled at some more before Hiccup started trying to console the old person.

"Look, he's fine! He's fine! He didn't hurt me or you! Why not let him live?" Hiccup asked her soothingly.

"NOOOOO! He's evil, and he ate _my_ salmon! MINE! AGHHH! THOR KILL HIM!" She ran inside her weird little house thing. _Well, now at least there's a bit more quiet. _I thought. She was still screaming, but it was muffled. _That lady can scream, _I thought.

She came out with a fat mouse and threw it at us. I dodged it, and it landed in Hiccup's lap.

"AHHHHH!" His high-pitched girly scream was louder than I remembered. The mouse started to scratch him. I made my way over to a scratch-covered Hiccup. I picked up the mouse and set it down on the ground.

**Hiccup's POV**

The lady continued to scream, and I tried to fight off the little mouse who decided to attack my dragon. Even though Toothless did just have to pry it off of me.

The old lady ran back to her house, and the fat little vermin followed her. _Thank the gods. _I thought.

But of course, being the whack-job she was, she came back. She was holding some weird powder and she threw it at Toothless chanting, "Die! Die! Die! DIE!" Well, she didn't succeed.

Toothless looked the same and just looked confused at her. She screamed in her fit of anger.

"Gods dammit!"

_I'm getting tired of these failed attempts at magic. If that's even what this is. _I thought.

"Look, lady, you've got to stop screaming. I'm not going to hurt you, and Toothless here isn't going to hurt you. I just wanted a place to sleep. Can I sleep here with you or do I have to go find someone else who could give me a place to sleep?" _I swear, I might go back to that bridge if she doesn't stop screaming. _I thought.

The woman, crazed, with her face flushed a deep scarlet, glared at me, "I cannot believe you brought one of those monstrous beasts here, to _my_ island!"

I backed up, hands in the air in the universal sign of peace, "I didn't know this was your island. I can go to one of the smaller islands, far from you, until tomorrow morning-"

"No! Your filthy beast will pay for what his kind did to my family!" The woman looked up at the sky, and raised her hands into the air. The air swirled around her, making her greasy hair fly around her head, "Thor! Loki! Odin! Freya! I command you to hear my voice and smite this dragon with your wrath!-"

I began to back up, inching toward Toothless, "We'll just be going-"

The woman, eyes bright and glassy, pointed at me, "And make sure this _worm_ gets what he deserves! He doesn't deserve to be human!"

At that proclamation, a green ball flew from the palm of her hand. I couldn't hear Toothless inhale, but I saw and felt him shoot a plasma blast at the ball of light. The bluish purple projectile hit the green one.

I got a fleeting hint of a multicolored ball flying toward me before Toothless' plasma caused it to explode. The blast hit me and hurled me backwards. The last thing I remembered, was hitting my head against a rock, and my world went white

**Toothless' POV**

_That woman dare hurt my Hiccup?_ I thought_. _Already, I could smell the blood coming from his head wound. I growled, smoke curled from my nostrils. I licked my teeth with my long tongue, and readied another plasma blast. I felt fire curling in my stomach, and I let it all out; as much of it as I could. The resulting blast was so bright, I couldn't look at

When I opened my eyes again, I went immediately to Hiccup, noticing faintly that the witch was nothing but a pile of ash. My Hiccup, however, wasn't moving. I nosed at him, snuffling, trying to find where he was hurt.

I couldn't find anything wrong, other than the head wound. I sat back on my haunches for a moment, wondering what to do. I decided to press my head into Hiccup's chest, feeling for a life beat.

Nothing, and Hiccup wasn't breathing either.

Fear and dread filled my chest, making me feel weighed down. My Hiccup couldn't be gone: despite his looks, he was strong. He was stronger than the others, but his strength didn't live in his body.

I nosed Hiccup again, but I still got no reaction. I swallowed my pride, and laid down, my shaking limbs making it impossible for me to remain upright. I decided, right then, that I'd try to take Hiccup back home tomorrow. That I would use my time there, on that island, to grieve.

I cried for Hiccup, wailing and roaring into the skies. I could hope the ground-and-sky shapers could hear me, so they could carry Hiccup into the stars. Even though Hiccup was human, he had the soul and heart of a better dragon than I.

Exhausted, and grief stricken, I must have fallen asleep, for the next time I awoke, it was morning.

I woke up roaring my head off. It took me a while to stop crying for Hiccup and start making sense of the world.

I finally got my eyes open and I stood up drowsily. I was still exhausted and I barely knew what was going on. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to see my Hiccup. My wide-eyed, curious, excited, dead Hiccup.

I started to wail again as I thought of Hiccup when he was alive. He was my best and only friend. He understood me, and he saved me. He made me the dragon I was the day before. And that day of course, but he was not there that day. He's now gone to the stars, carried by the land-shapers. Why was he snatched away from me? I needed him.

I looked for my scrawny and dead best friend. I had forgotten where I left him. Oh well. He couldn't move, at least.

I was about to take off to explore the island when it hit me. He was next to me. I was asleep next to him. He should've be next to me. He wasn't there. But something else was... there was a Night Fury...

Greath's A/N~

Hello! My name is Max. I'm a huge fan of HTTYD and I've been part of the HTTYD fanfic community for almost 5 years. Most of my stories revolve around Hiccup and Toothless having a romantic relationship. This is my first joint writing project and so far i love it. I didn't think it would be fun at first working on a story with other talented writers, but now I really enjoy it and I'm happy to help out. Since joining FF NET in mid-2010 I have written 22 stories. Writing fanfiction is one of my favorite hobbies. I have a big and wild imagination so I'm always thinking of new stories ideas. Hopefully one day I'll be able to write my own novel, but for now it's just a dream. Maybe one day I'll be able to sit down and write it.

Sophie's A/N~

Greetings, My name is Sophie. I am the newest Beta here. This is my first Joint writing. Greath invited me to join here to help with a project. I had NO idea this was so huge and with so many people involved. I am very honored to be apart of this. Greath has been working for these guys for about 2 months as far as I know. So far I feel welcomed and I hope I make a good asset to the team. Turtle, she's our second newest newest writer and has been with us for 3 weeks..~*HEY! SHE STOLE THAT LAST SENTENCE FROM ME!~ Karter *Well what else was I supposed to do? I am the newest now~Sophie *I don't know, come up with your own description of her! ~Karter *I don't know her at all. You do. I just joined today you silly goose~ Sophie ~grrrr…fair enough…~Karter *DO I GET NO SAY IN THIS?~ Turtle *Uh...Maybe?~ Karter *Well, I want one!~Turtle *Fine :)~Karter *Okay. Good. I'm a new person who just joined and is very happy to be here. Ok, continue.~Turtle *YOU HAVE BEEN HERE FOR 3 WEEKS! *Still new to me. I joined FF about November. I barely know what I'm doing!~ Turtle *I don't even know how to respond to that…~Karter *Then DON'T! ~Turtle *...~Karter

Turtle's A/N~

Hi! I'm a person… so whoever's reading this, we probably have that in common! I'm a newer writer. I like HTTYD, but I make mistakes a lot. If you really want to talk to me, I'm free and open to talk. You can call me Laura if you wish, although you'll be alone because most people call me Turtle or TF. Okay, nobody calls me TF, but I'd be fine being called that. I'm really excited and happy to be here with these amazing writers (you're welcome guys) and I'm really glad I'm working on this story. This is my second collaborative story.

Alice's A/N~

I'm Alice Bekett, a writer that tends to be rather angsty and pessimistic. My most successful story is a HTTYD fanfiction called "Running Away", so I hope to help this project out as much as possible. I live in Canada, so if my spelling/wording/whatever seems a little odd, then it's just because I have a different vernacular than you guys, just so you all know. I'm currently living at home, and have school to deal with as well, but I'll do my best to make sure I'm available when I can. I don't really know anyone here, but I'm excited to get started. I write and draw, almost all self taught, and have been writing since I was eight. Even in the last four years, I've grown a lot in my writing style, and I hope this is a challenging, fun, story.

_**Dragonese will know be written like this to show a dragon is talking. No quotation marks or anything, but still use other punctuation.**_

Karter(Bigs)'s A/N~

Hello, Im the founder and proud owner of LEG, this is our very first joint writing project in which we are using some of our best writers. Its so far been an amazing experience working on this with these guys. I have made a video on the planning of the whole chapter timelapse. If you are interested in seeing some of our single projects you can look at our site at: _legueofelitegamers__ (DotCom)_ If you're interested in seeing the timelapse of our planning project, I will give you guys the link next chapter cause the planning talks a little about the next chap. So far its been a blast working with Greath. I've worked with him for about 2 months now. As for Turtle, she's our second newest writer and has been with us for 3 weeks. Alice on the other hand is our newest but writes an independent HTTYD about 900 favorites! If you're interested in checking her story out its called 'Running Away', don't worry its not a typical one! Sophie is our honorary BETA that helps all our writers at LEG out. I could not ask for a better team myself. It is an honor to have these great people in LEG and its an even greater honor to get to work besides them on a daily bases. Have a great day and we hope you'll come back and read our next chap which should be out in 2-7 days.


	2. An Awkward Introduction

**Toothless POV**

I stared at the full grown Night Fury with my mouth ajar. Out of all the times we find a Night Fury it is when Hiccup just died. Hiccup will never be able to see this discovery. I began to wail again at the thought of Hiccup. It took me a good while to stop crying. I stood up and suddenly an image of Hiccup appeared in my head. I started to wail...again. I let out one of the biggest roars of my life. Suddenly I heard shuffling coming from the direction of the other Night Fury. I saw him with his eyes open. Immediately, my instincts caught on and I smelled the air around him. He smelled _exactly_ like Hiccup. Suddenly, rage engulfed me.

_**What have you done with him?**_ I slammed by paw hard on the ground. The dragon's head shoots up and screams. _**Ahh. Toothless! What was that for?**_ It asked.

I show my teeth. _**What have you done with the human? Where is Hiccup? Answer me now or I'll burn you alive!**_ My voice was filled with anger. My eyes were slits. This dragon was going to pay.

_**Easy**_. It said soothingly. _**Bud take it easy it-**_

_**I am not your 'Bud'.**_** I don't even know you. **

As my rage increased I noticed some interesting features about this dragon. His eyes were green, and he had a scar on his chin. I slowly walked around the dragon, keeping a distance away in case it decides to attack. The dragon's tail was beneath the snow, which made my awareness double. Suddenly the thought of losing Hiccup hit me again. I started to cry. I tried to muffle my whining so this Night Fury couldn't hear, but my plan failed

_**Bud, whats wrong? Why are you crying?**_

I gave that useless bag of scales a death glare. _**Because the human that was with me last night, the one you ate, was my best and only friend. **_

The Night Fury's mouth hung open and it's eyes widened, as if it just realized something. _**Toothless, I can understand you! **_The dragon smiled.

_**How do you know my name? **_I got into an attacking position, ready to rip the dragon's throat out.

_**What do you mean? Toothless, it's me. Hiccup.**_

_**That's nonsense! Hiccup is a human, you're a dragon! **_I said.

The other Night Fury looked at its body. It started to have an anxiety attack, chasing its own tail then falling over from being dizzy. Then it got stuck on it's back, the dragon tried to flip over but was clearly having trouble.

_**What's wrong with you? You're acting like a hatching who just got out of it's egg. **_I asked him.

The weird dragon didn't answer me. It kept rolling around, flapping it's wings wildly trying to get back on it's feet. Finally it stopped and looked at me.

_**Toothless, can I get some help?**_

I huffed and turned my head.

_**Please, I'm terrified. How did I become a dragon? **_He started to move and jerk around in a desperate attempt to get up.

After watching this pathetic excuse of a dragon for a few more minutes, I decided to help it. I walked over and starting from the end of it's wing, I noticed he didn't have his left tail fin. I walked to its back and using all my strength, I was able to flip it back onto it's feet. The Night Fury smiled. _**Thanks. Now how in Thor's name did I turn into a dragon?**_

_**I don't know, that's your problem. **_I was still weary of this Night Fury. This Night Fury was eerily similar to Hiccup. And "it" knew my name. Crafty.

_**What do you mean it's my problem? Toothless, aren't you going to help me? **_The dragon began walking towards me. I showed my teeth again and growled.

_**First off, stop saying my name and second, you were born a dragon. Why are you freaking out about this now? **_

_**No, I wasn't! I was born a human. Toothless, you have to believe me. I'm Hiccup. **_The confidence in it's voice did sound believable, but I still didn't trust it.

_**Prove it. Say something that only Hiccup would say.**_This Night Fury couldn't have possibly known anything about _my _Hiccup. It shouldn't have. It couldn't have.

_**Gobber, hand me the sword over there. Hey Bud, you smell extra fishy today. Astrid, stop pushing the buttons on my suit! It's not funny anymore!**_ I got an eye roll and a knowing smile. I was still confused. I still didn't like this situation.

I was stunned, so I quickly thought of another question. _**Fine! What's one thing only he would know?**_

The other Night Fury seemed to ponder in thought for a moment, but quickly shot up and said: _**On our first Snoggletog together, I made you an automatic tail fin and you went out to find my lost helmet. The the next day you smashed your automatic tail fin in front of me to try to get me to ride you.**_

I was completely stunned_**. **_ _This might actually be Hiccup,_ I thought. This Night Fury actually understood the bond I had with Hiccup. I didn't know what to do with myself. So I sat there, with a blank stare off into space.

_**No rejoicing? No happy licks? No help learning about my new Night Fury body? No words that you've always wanted to tell me? I'm disappointed.**_

I snapped back to reality. I didn't really know how to react. I was still unclear on how this dragon knew what Hiccup did. I wasn't positive it was Hiccup, either. I concluded that it was a delusion.

_**I wish we could have talked earlier. You're awfully hard to live with as a person. You smell worse than you think.**_ I could barely think hard enough to say that. I wanted to have certain proof, but I didn't know where that proof would come from.

The tail was then unearthed from the snow. It only had one fin. One can never be too sure, I didn't believe that the missing tail fin was possible. This dragon couldn't have been my Hiccup. No way. But that didn't mean I didn't want any more friends.

_**Are you always this quiet?**_ The Night Fury asked me. I shook my head no.

_**I'm just a little frazzled. The human you ate last night was my only friend, and I miss him... A lot... Too much.**_ I was on the verge of tears, for the fourth time that day. Why was I so emotional?

_**But, Bud… I am**_ I cut this whack-job off.

_**No, you're not. So stop messing with me. **_

_**YES, I AM! 5 YEARS AGO, I SHOT YOU DOWN! I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU, BUT I CUT YOU FREE INSTEAD! I FOUND YOU IN THE COVE AND YOU LOST YOUR TAILFIN! YOU HAVE A PROSTHETIC FIN I MADE YOU! WE DEFEATED THE RED DEATH TOGETHER AND BROUGHT BERK AND DRAGONS TOGETHER! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? **_I noticed that his eyes were watering up. I turned away, feeling guilty about how I'd made this dragon feel. I knew that feeling. A mixture of dread and anger, it made you feel nauseous. I just had one last question for him.

_**What did I do when Hiccup cut me free? **_

The Night Fury started to grin. _**You roared in my face and ran off to the cove**_. Suddenly the world began to spin and I started feeling weak. The last thing I remembered was whispering _**Hiccup.**_ Then the world started to blur with black spots.

**Hiccup's POV**

Had Toothless just fainted? I limped over to a nearby pond. I could barely keep walking. I took a mouth full of pond water and walked back to my Night Fury friend, I dumped the water on his face. He immediately bounded up. _**Really?! A manly dragon, such as yourself, just fainted?**_

Toothless gave me a full-on growl. _**Sorry, but its not everyday your best friend comes back from the dead! As a dragon nonetheless! Especially a Night Fury!**_ He started looking all around my body and suddenly his eyes went wide as dinner plates.

_**What's wrong, Bud? **_I was confused at this point in time.

_**Y-y-you **_Was all he managed to spit out.

_**Sorry I didn't catch that. What?**_

_**You are a-a-a- **_

_**I know I'm a Night Fury, thank you!**_

_**No! Not that!**_

_**THEN WHAT!?**_

_**YOU HAVE FEMALE PARTS!**_ It was my turn for my eyes to go wide. I was a _girl?_

_**W-what?! Wait, you mean I'm a girl?!**_

_**Yes! You have female parts. ONLY female parts. **_Well, that cleared a lot up. I thought it was just me, but this weird, dragon body was not like Toothless'.

_**Well, this just got a whole lot more awkward.**_ I decided then that I was just not going to think about it. It should've be easy to forget your gender, right?

_**You're telling me.**_ Toothless snickered a little. I glared at him.

_**So do I get free lessons on how to use one of these things? **_I attempted to gesture to my body. Toothless didn't understand.

_**Hiccup, I don't have one of those. I'm a guy.**_ I was getting frustrated. He knew what I meant.

_**I don't see anyone else to help me. Do you want to hang out together? Or would you prefer I sit here for the rest of my life as a dragon?**_ Toothless glared at me. I grinned smugly. I was finally going to fly as a real dragon. I'd been dreaming about flying for a while. As a dragon, not as a rider.

_**Fine, I'll teach you to… walk, I guess. I never thought I'd have to teach anyone to do this. **_Toothless angrily mumbled the last sentence.

_**But I want to learn how to fly.**_ I whined.

Toothless walked over to my tail. _**Hiccup, you can't fly, see?**_ He shows me his missing tailfin. But something was off about it.

_**So, just because YOU don't have a tailfin doesn't mean **_**I**_** can't fly.**_

_**Whatever. That's your tailfin… not mine.**_

I looked at my, it, slightly confused. _**How did that happen?**_

_**I think since you were missing a leg when you were human what ever caused you to turn into a dragon made, you have a missing tailfin. **_He said to me.

_**Ha, it's kinda like yours, huh?**_ I laughed a little. How coincidental?

_**No. It's not.**_ I rolled my eyes. The death glare I was getting from Toothless intensified.

_**How so? I'm missing a tailfin, the same one as yours, in fact. I don't have a prosthetic replacement, sure, but our tails are the same otherwise. **_I didn't let down my side of the argument. I didn't know why, but I needed to win this argument. I was determined for some reason.

_**You're a...a….a…**_ Toothless began to stutter his words again. I was getting tired of this discrimination because I wasn't a guy anymore.

_**A GIRL, yes I know! At least I'm ALIVE! Get over it, Thor!**_ I ended up using all of my strength yelling. I was going to need a workout. I bring my tail closer to my face. Just like how I was missing my left leg, my left tail fin is gone. I tried moving it, which was surprisingly easy, too bad moving the rest of my body wasn't that easy. They human part of me wanted to try to walk on two legs, which resulted in me falling onto my side. Toothless glared at me with annoyance.

_**Hiccup, why are you trying to walk on two legs? You're not a human anymore. You're a dragon. You need to learn how to walk on all four legs.**_ He told me as he helped me up again. He sat down on his rear end some distance away from me. Waiting.

_**How? **_I asked. Toothless didn't respond. He just sat there. He probably wanted me to walk to him. I looked down at my front legs- er paws. _**Ok, here we go.**_ I mumbled to myself. I stepped forward. Before that paw hit the ground, I lifted up my other paw. Seconds later, my face landed on the ground with a small thud. I could hear Toothless laughing. I glowered at him.

_**Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. I've never done this before, so try to be supportive. **_I got back up. I then noticed my legs were shaking, slightly. Apparently, I was also not used to holding up this much weight. I was so tired, my entire body hit the ground. _**For the love of Thor! **_I yelled, deciding not to get up.

**Toothless' POV**

I looked at Hiccup with mixed feeling. I was patient with waiting for him to learn how to walk and I was also frustrated that he didn't know how to. He'd been a dragon for only a few hours while he'd been a human for years. So I could understand why it would be difficult learning how to walk a different way. Just like how it's hard for a hatchling to catch a fish. It takes time and endless practice.

_**Want me to teach you? I promise I'll stop laughing, even though it is hilarious. **_Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes.

_**Fine. You win. You can teach me how to walk again.**_ He said in a dull tone. I smiled to myself.

_**Good. Now watch me.**_ I slowly walked towards him, letting him see how to properly walk on four legs.

_**See? It's not that hard. **_I told him as I continued walking. I stopped when I was halfway to the other side.

_**Now you walk to me. Take it slow and remember to let your first paw hit the ground before you lift the other one. This goes for all four, not just the front. **_

Hiccup looked at me with some uncertainty. _**I don't know if I can do it.**_ I gave an annoyed huff.

_**Stop doubting yourself. Just walk. You're definitely going to fall, but you just have to keep practicing. **_He still looked uncertain.

_**You didn't give up when you were trying to help me fly again so there's no reason to give up now. **_I walked over to him and got down to eye level.

_**So get up and walk. **_I rubbed my snout against his, then went back to my spot and waited for him..._No! He's a she now! _I waited for _her_ to finish walking.

It took her several moments, but soon she was on up and began walking. She placed one paw in front of the other just like I showed her. She did fall a few times, but she got right back up and continued going forward. When she finally got to me, she was full of excitement. _**I did it! Finally I did it! **_She shouted with a big smile on her face as she jumped up and down.

I laughed a little to myself at the sight her this excited. I was even more surprised that she was jumping. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid, because if she got anymore excited, she would more than likely faint. I looked up in to the sky and noticed that the sun was setting.

_**Is the day already ending?!**_ I heard Hiccup say besides me. I had to agree with her, the day went by extremely fast. We sat down together and watched the last few moments of the sunset.

_**You know, if you really focus on the sun when its over the ocean during the last few moments of sunset, just for a moment, there is a flash of green. **_

_**Really?**_ Hiccup asked with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice.

_**Yes, I've seen it only once. It was when I was traveling alone I was watching the sunset. I was actually seeing how long I could stare at it without blinking. **_I gave a slight chuckle.

We stood there. We were both waiting to see if we could catch a glimpse of the green flash. It was the last moment of sunset. I blinked thinking I had a few moments to spare but when I opened my eyes again, the sun was gone. I looked over to Hiccup and saw her eyes filled with excitement of her discovery.

_**Toothless! I saw it! **_She was nearly bounding up and down with joy.

I couldn't help but smile. _**Pretty amazing, right? **_

_**Are you kidding?! That was more than amazing! **_She then let out a long tiring yawn causing me to do the same.

_**I think its time to go to sleep. **_I said tiredly. I curled up in the snow. The snow didn't bother me that much, and I thought now that Hiccup had scales, it wouldn't bother her much either. It was a very weird day to say the least. Although I was happy, I was also really scared because without Hiccup's human body, we couldn't get home. I wouldn't bring that up 'till later, though. I didn't want to upset her. I took a glimpse over at her and saw she was fast asleep where she was watching the sunset. I didn't bother to heat up the ground because it would just melt into water anyway. I curled up into a tight ball and let the sleep take me away.

**Hiccup's POV**

I awoke with a jump. The dream I just had was both frightening and interesting. Toothless and I were following a group of dragons when we got lost. We then found an island with an old lady living there. It turned out she was a witch, she killed me and I woke up the next morning to Toothless sobbing. Toothless attacked me and he could talk. He said I ate myself. I convinced him that I was me and in the process discovered that I was a female Night Fury. We spent the whole day with him teaching me how to walk.

I looked over to Toothless sleeping besides me. I then look down and see two paws in front of me. Fear consumed me. That dream wasn't_ just_ a dream, it was real. Lovely. I looked at the sides of my body then my tail. I recalled all the things that happened yesterday. Me trying to walk, Toothless giving me a motivational talk, and my tail. Well... half a tail. With me being a dragon, there was no way for us to get back to Berk. _**Toothless... Toothless wake up...TOOTHLESS!**_ There was still no reaction from the lazy lizard. I walk over to the pond and get a mouthful of water and start making my way back to him.

_**Don't you dare. **_He mumbled.

I swallowed the water in one gulp. _**Then get up, you useless reptile. **_Then, there was a good chance to get back at him for making me wake up early. I quietly snuck up behind him, and I jumped on top of him. He let out an annoyed huff as my body landed on him, with my head resting on his. _**Get up. Daylight's burning.**_

Toothless let out another moan, _**Hiccup it's still dark. The sun hasn't even risen yet.**_ He said.

I snickered at him, _**Now you know how I feel when you wake me up every morning to go flying.**_

_**That's not fair! I actually enjoy that! **_I rolled my eyes.

_**I enjoyed **_**this**_**. Now get up. **_I said with a swift kick to his side.

_**NOOOOO! Five more minutes. **_I tried to get him up by kicking him again, but he didn't even flinch. I tried again, and he yawned.

Then I remembered I was a dragon, and what do dragons do? Breathe fire. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten I could do that.

So I tried what I thought was breathing fire, but ended up blowing snot everywhere. That got a rise out of Toothless. To get the snot off, he immediately ran over to the pond and jumped in head first. After that, he crawled out fully soaked with water dripping off him. He then collapsed onto the ground and laughed his head off at my failed attempt to breath fire.

_**Stop laughing, its not funny! **_I said in a whiny voice.

_**You're right, its not funny. Its hilarious! **_Toothless replied and continued to giggle.

_**Can you please teach me how to breath fire, then?**_

_**You just tried to plasma blast me!**_

_**It was an accident! **_I said in defense.

_**No it wasn't! I SAW you!**_

_**How could you see me? You had your eyes shut!**_

_**It's called translucent eyelids, Hiccup. Ever heard of it? **_

_**Yeah! And Gobber has all his limbs!**_

_**See? We agree then.**_

_**How did you get to that conclusion!? **_I asked with a confused look.

_**MAGIC!**_ He waved his paw in front of his face.

_**What in Thor's name are you talking about?**_

_**Well, Gobber has PROSTHETIC limbs to replace the real ones, right? So, therefore, our agreement is kind of agreed on. We have transparent eyelids and Gobber has "all" his limbs. **_

_**You are a big goof, you know that?**_

_**Yes. Yes I do. **_He said with a signature Toothless smile.

_**So, how are we going to get back to Berk?**_

_**I don't know. You're the smart one. YOU think of something. I'm the flying one, you're the smart one, I'm the flying one. They are kind of hard to confuse.**_

_**Ok, how about we build some sort of signal? I think I have some Monstrous Nightmare liquid in my satchel. We could soak it over some rocks and light it on fire, if we see someone. **_I suggested.

_**And does the plan fail if we DON'T see someone? **_

_**Do we have any other option?**_ I asked him.

_**I suppose not. But you realize, plasma blasts are more noticeable that some childish Nightmare drool on fire.**_

_**Ok, we will use both then.**_

_**Ok, but my plasma blasts are way better than Monstrous Nightmare spittle. Admit it.**_

I sighed. I didn't know how to respond to that within so I quickly changed the subject._** Let's just get started with the signal.**_

_**Okay. Good luck getting your paws in that tiny satchel. **_He said with a grin._** I tried many times and failed. Good luck.**_

_**Why were you trying to get into my satchel? **_I glared at him.

_**What? Who said anything about that? Lets just go get that satchel. You're hearing things, Hiccup.**_

_**Toothless? **_I said accusingly.

_**When you keep fish in there for more than 5 seconds, the smell lingers for more than 5 days, and I get hungry. A lot. And I forget that the fish isn't there anymore. Lets just go.**_

For the next few hours, we worked on the signal. By the time we finally finished getting all the rocks in place, with Toothless complaining the whole time, it was past nighttime. Toothless and I were next to each other, looking down at the satchel in awe. Both of us were quietly thinking of a way to get this bag open without completely destroying it.

_**Maybe if I slowly try to open it with my front two claws it wouldn't get totally damaged?**_ I suggested. Toothless looked at me shrugged.

_**That might work. Give it a shot.**_ He told me.

_**This is going to be bad if it fails.**_ I stared intently at the satchel, waiting another few seconds before I dared to open it.

_**We have no way home if it fails, so you'd better not destroy it!**_ He has the right to be mad at me if I destroy it? When did this happen? It's my satchel!

_**It's not even your bag! What do you care?**_

_**I want to live!**_ I rolled my eyes and stared at Toothless very seriously. He had a way to live if I destroyed this satchel, I didn't. He had plasma blasts, and we both knew what I had.

_**You have plasma blasts, I have snot. Who's going to be noticed first?**_

_**Fine! Just open the bag!**_ He huffed and turned around. I finally had some peace of mind and quiet. I could've opened the satchel then and there, but I hesitated.

_**Have you opened it yet? **_Toothless was over my shoulder, looking expectantly at the bag.

_**No.**_

_**HURRY UP!**_

_**I'm trying, you impatient iguana! Just hold on.**_ I barely brushed the bag with my claw, it got a tear.

_**Son of THOR!**_ I got frustrated. Toothless was starting to hyperventilate.

_**Hush, over there. Go away. Go find me a dead bug, or something. **_I needed to get rid of Toothless. I wasn't going to succeed if Toothless was around to breathe down my neck.

I tried a second time, the satchel split in two, and the bottle of Monstrous Nightmare saliva was revealed. I was so relieved, I quickly and gently scooped it up, along with some dirt. Then Toothless came back.

_**I found a STICK! **_Toothless ran over to me. I grabbed the stick and tossed it aside.

_**Great job! Now, help me open this!**_

_**Okay.**_ He was a bit hurt at first, but he quickly bounced back. He looked at the bottle in my paw, and poked a hole in the center of the cork.

_**Wow. Nice.**_

_**Thanks.**_ I walked over to the rock arrangement and spread it over the rocks very precisely.

_**Now can we knock it down?**_ This comment infuriated me.

_**NO! Do you want to go HOME?**_

_**Maybe….**_ He needed to get his priorities in order. I had mine in order. Home and then human.

_**We're going HOME when opportunity calls, buddy. Okay? Promise to get a hold of anyone passing by if you see them?**_

_**Okay. I promise.**_

_**Good. Now we can get to sleep.**_ I was tired. That was an active day, for me. I don't usually don't have to carry around so much weight.

_**That was our whole day?**_ He looked disappointed.

_**Apparently so.**_

_**Oh. Then goodnight, I guess.**_ He slunk away, and I followed him. We fell asleep next to each other in a small-ish clearing in the forest.

**Toothless' POV**

The next morning, I woke up peacefully. Hiccup wasn't awake yet, so I didn't have to deal with any of her nonsense. I laid down on my back and looked at the sky. It was brilliant blue, and the moon was still up.

My vision of the sky was clouded by the trees. Until the sky flashed black for a moment. Or was it blue and yellow? But it was blocked for a few seconds.

I sat up slowly and quietly, being sure to not wake Hiccup. After I did this, she snored really loud and I dashed off. To find whatever this was, of course.

After I made it out of the tree's cover, I caught sight of it. It was a Deadly Nadder. But a familiar one.

It took me a few seconds of running after this dragon to realize what I'm supposed to do when this happened. Then I took in a sharp breath and shot it into the sky. The flaming ball of blue fire shot in the sky with astounding speed and sound. The Nadder immediately turned around.

It finally alighted next to me, and crooned.

_**Toothless! Where have you been?! The whole village has been looking for you for**_ _**days! They think you're about dead!**_

_**Oooooh, dead? Maybe I could mess with the village a little. I do have a… secret twin.**_

_**You don't have a secret twin.**_

_**That YOU know of. It's a SECRET twin, remember?**_

_**What is it with you and being weird? Fine. What is it?**_

_**Uhhh… you know what? I'll show you.**_

_**Wait, you were serious?**_

I grabbed the Nadder's tail and half-ran and half-flew back into the forest. Stormfly screamed, of course. She's like a dragon version of Astrid. _Exactly _like Astrid. Especially when dragged around a forest by a dragon.

_**TOOTHLESS! Slow DOWN! I can fly, you know! AHHHH!**_ Stormfly refused to stop screaming until I put her down. I ran a while longer until I almost hit a tree. I managed to stop before I hit it, but Stormfly crashing into me got me to it.

_**YOU IDIOT! Imbecile, coward, dumb Terror, grass eating, ground smacking…**_

_**Is that supposed to be offensive?**_

_**YES!**_

_**Well, it's not working. Come on, just a little bit further. And quiet down while you're at it.**_

Stormfly looked a little offended, but obeyed my command. I finally had a little peace and quiet. _**Hey, could you do me a great favor and tell me where we are going?**_

_**No, but you've got to stay quiet and you might want to sit down.**_

_**Excuse me?**_ She screeched.

Stormfly was going to wake Hiccup. And that mess couldn't meet this mess while confused on where I was. _**SHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**You are so weird. **_I got an eye roll on the side of this. This was a typical conversation. I'm weird because of some obscure thing I do, and she calls me on it, and on it went.

_**Do I have to whisper-yell at you again?**_

_**No. **_She sighed.

_**Where is it? We've been walking for a while now!**_

_**It's been a moment since we crashed into the tree.**_

_**It's been FOREVER!**_

_**Oh, be quiet. She's asleep.**_

_**Who's "she"?**_

I didn't give Stormfly and answer. I quietly tip-toed over to Hiccup. I nudged her softly.

_**Hiccup? Can you wake up now? I think I can get us back to Berk.**_ Her eyes fluttered open and saw me. Then they got annoyed.

_**What are you talking about? There's no way we can get back to Berk unless you find...**_

_**SURPRISE! **_ Stormfly said suddenly. That earned us a girly scream from Hiccup. Which was, for the first time, appropriate.

_**Stormfly, what are you doing here?**_

_**HICCUP? Is that you? You sound like a… oh. I get it now. **_It took her a while to finally understand that Hiccup was a girl.

_**She gets it now.**_ I nodded my head at Stormfly and looked to Hiccup. She was staring at Stormfly.

_**I've never heard you talk before. **_

_**Well, I've been able to talk. It's not like I'm so stupid that I can't talk. **_Stormfly says in a calm and jokingly voice.

_**I know, its just great to actually hear you and understand you. Its amazing. **_

_**Well, since you're a girl dragon now, I don't think I get to take home the prize for most amazing dragon. **_...Was she flirting with Hiccup?

_**Yeah, I guess. But I can't even fly yet. **_Was Hiccup really that clueless? Never mind, I knew the answer: yes.

_**Is it, because it is physically impossible?**_

_**Oh, yeah. I guess the missing tailfin could be problematic.**_

_**That's a word?**_

_**Yeah. But that's not the point, anyway. Not even my old point. How can we get home?**_

_**Oh. Yeah. Nobody ever really asked me for that. But whatever. The village has been looking for you guys day and night, for the past 2 days, and are in ships a few miles off the shore. I can go alert them if you want. **_

Hiccup and I looked to each other. We shouted at her in unison: _**YES!**_ We hurried her off, and she went back to get the citizens of Berk. Hiccup looked to me again, after Stormfly took off.

_**We should probably go to the shore if we want to be found.**_

_**What an idea.**_ I got up and Hiccup and we started to make our way to the shore.

_**So how are you going to explain you're you without talking?**_ I was a bit concerned for Hiccup. Stoic was a difficult man. He was scary and tough. Hiccup did have a real problem with that.

_**Eh, it doesn't matter. I might try and play charades with them for a bit. For fun. He'll hate me, anyway.**_ We both laughed off Hiccup's funny remark. Now it was her turn to show someone the new Hiccup. How lucky is it that its her dad?

**Hiccup's POV**

It took a while, but we soon saw 3 ships in the horizon being lead by Stormfly. The ships nearly rammed the beach when the Vikings started getting off. I soon spotted Dad with Gobber in tow and he spotted Toothless and I. He started making his way over to us.

_**Hi Dad. How are you? **_I said knowing plain well that he couldn't comprehend any of what I was saying.

"Oh me gods! Another Night Fury! Ye see? Ye see? I told ye there were more." Gobber said to Stoick. As his name and past experiences suggested, his expression did not change.

_**So, uh, can I come home to Berk?**_

"Where's my son?" Stoic aimed his question at Toothless. Toothless slunk away behind me.

_**Oh thank you, you useless reptile! **_I hissed to the coward Toothless behind me.

_**You're a useless reptile, too!**_

_**No, I'm a useful reptile. I can help, I'm great at helping.**_

_**As a Night Fury?**_

_**Never mind! Let's just go home. Come on, Dad.**_ I attempted to move past him and on to a ship. That wasn't a genius idea of mine.

"Who are you?" Stoic stopped me and asked.

_**Your daughter. I got turned into a girl Night Fury by some angry hermit lady. And now I'm here and I want to go home. Can I go?**_ I knew he didn't understand. I gave up.

"Where is my son, Toothless?" Stoic turned back to Toothless. Toothless just acted all shy and hid behind me some more.

Stoick then pulled my old notebook out of his satchel. "This is all I have left now." He stayed serene, even at the sad comment he made.

Then Toothless decided that he would help me out. He grabbed my book right out of my dad's hands and stuck it on my head. Then he put his signature smile on display. I got embarrassed and closed my eyes.

"Son?" Stoick started to walk towards me, like he was worried about losing me. Then, of course, Fishlegs came up to Stoick from behind me. Being the creepy, all-knowing, observing type of guy he is, he informs my father of something very important.

"Um, sir. That's not your "son". It's not possible. But it could be your daughter?" Fishlegs got an eye roll from everyone.

"You're kidding, right? Where's Hiccup? Where's my SON?"

_**Right here, Dad. Right here.**_

"Someone needs to find Hiccup!" Toothless then started to do the same thing with other people.

He grabbed Gobber's prosthetic arm and shoved it on his head. He grabbed Astrid's axe and attempted to put it on her head. He asked Hookfang to jump on Snotlout, which he gladly did. He lastly went up to Stoick, stole his satchel off his side and forced it on his head. The chief looked changed for a second, and then the emotion wore off and went back to its normal. He must have known it was me, his daughter. He stood up a bit straighter, but his expression never strayed from it's normal scowl.

Stoick turned to me. "I'm glad you're not dead." Then he turned back to the people of Berk, "Well, that's cleared up now. We need to go back to Berk and recharge. BOARD THE SHIPS AND PREPARE TO SET SAIL!" Stoic barked. I thought to myself: _He took that incredibly better than expected._ I was sure that wasn't the last of it though.

~Turtle's A/N

Turtle here. Hi. This week went pretty good actually, it was very relaxed. I was writing and correcting other people's writing all week and I had fun. Max was drunk while working on the story at one point, I edited that portion. That was fun to edit. I have been cutting back on working on this though, this story had been costing me some sleep. At one point Karter and I were writing a conversation between Hiccup and Toothless, and it went like a normal conversation between us in real life, so that was hilarious. And Max was helping us a lot too, he was adding in a lot of thoughts for our conversations between Hiccup and Toothless. I really like writing, so this was like a getaway from school and other things I'm committed to. Hope you enjoyed this next chapter, I worked really hard on it.

~Max's A/N

This week was interesting. While I did my writing I was drunk and to be honest I hardly remember doing any typing. When I woke up the next morning I saw that I did infact do some writing. I would of wrote more but I was distracted by my birthday (I'm now 22) and other personal things but I love how this chapter came out! I helped add thoughts between the conversations. To my surprise I think I did an OK job with my part of the story, even though I was drunk.

~Alice's A/N

None

Kodee's A/N

None

~Frannie's A/N

None

~Trilltroller's A/N

Hello. I'm a writer. I'm from the cold, dark, north, also known as Sweden. I have lived here all my life, so let me tell you a little story. I grew up with my parents, and had a wonderful childhood. I'm quite knowledgeable for my age, for my part of the world at least. but even in the calmest waters lurks a monster. I don't know how, but in some crazy way I became mad, and all the light in my life was as blown away in the wind. I wasn't depressed, I wasn't sad or troubled, I was simply mad. And you can't really explain the feel of it until you yourself sit there with the knife to your heart and tears on your cheeks. Ye…. I don't even know. But when I was in the middle of one of those madness, I found a story, named "Blood fury" it was such a good story and I was totally lost in it, but unfortunately the writer of the story passed away, and the story was deleted. You know that hollow feeling you get after ending a real good book? I got that, and instead of diving back to madness and depression I decided; Damn, I want to be a good writer… so I started a story on called "On the wings of love" and well, I can't say that I'm as good as I want to be, but I'm working on it.

Somewhere along the road a site called L.E.G elite gamers was like; Hey, you are somewhat good, want a sponsor? and I was like ; Hah! Its a hoax.

And then I spoke to the "Boss" also known as Karter and realized that it wasn't. And now I'm here, on order of the team, to write.

~Trilltroller

~Bigs' A/N

Wow! That was LONG! But yet fun! Anyhow we have agreed that Tuesdays will be our update day. We also welcome a new writer to the team: SwaggyFrannie, with his most popular fic being "The Lost Get Found" and a L.E.G. writer Trilltroller with his most popular fic "Wings Of Love". If anybody is wondering how many words were in this chap, there are 5869 at the time I'm writing this which we got done writing yesterday night. Which I'm posting this tomorrow, so that gives us today and tomorrow to polish is up. So that word count may change. Anyhow we will see you guys again next week!... Almost forgot! The key events this week are:

Max's Birthday (Happy Birthday Max!)

I wrote for the first time on what's not a test in english. So yay me!

Also, I have decided to remake our time lapse because the old one really wasnt that good and it was with a writer that can't work with us anymore because of technical difficulties.


	3. The Decision

Surprise! We got this chapter done early and we've decided to publish it early. Hope you guys like it.

_**Hiccup's POV**_

"SET SAIL FOR BERK!" Stoick barked at the rest of the ships after everyone boarded the ships. I was being ignored quite intensely, might I add. Stoick had done his best not to even look at Toothless and I after Toothless' little show on the beach.

_**Hey, Toothless, do you think we'll be ignored forever?**_

_**Well, Stoick can try. He did ignore you for the majority of your life, so what's going to stop him now?**_

_**Good point. Do you want to bet on it?**_ I was getting bored. I wanted to do something with Toothless. Like play a game, but we were big dragons on a tiny ship. That wouldn't have worked out very well.

_**Nah. Last time I lost a bet, I had to lick Astrid and take her beating afterwards. Hookfang is a total jerk, sometimes I swear.**_ I laughed a little bit at Toothless.

I remembered that day, I was near Toothless when he licked Astrid. She started to freak out a little and attempted to kick and punch him a few times. He managed to duck a few of her hits, but he finally gave up and he started completely lying down on the ground. Then I went up to Astrid and she managed to hit me in the crotch. It hurt at the time, but then she kissed me, as usual.

That was a funny day. Astrid and I were so close back at home… but it'd be weird because I was a girl now. I guessed I had to demote Astrid to "great friend". I was sure she'd be extremely happy when her boyfriend came home a girl. After all, what girl would be mad about that?

On the ship, I took a nice, secluded seat, in a small corner of the boat. Toothless managed to fit in the small corner with me, to keep me company, I guess.

_**Do you think Astrid's going to hit me when we get home?**_ I hung my head with the shame I felt for destroying my own life with becoming a female Night Fury. Not that I could've stopped it. But I wished it hadn't destroyed so many things I took for granted.

_**Most definitely. There's no way around it. You most definitely destroyed that "friendship" of yours.**_ Toothless found a fish and spoke between large "chomp" noises.

_**I thought you'd... have been able... to guess when that... ship... sailed**_. I felt even worse about the whole thing.

_**I figured. I was just hoping that maybe Astrid and I could still be friends and all.**_ She is very amazing, after all. Who protected my Toothless secret, even when they'd get a huge reward for telling the chief? Who stood by me when I wanted to teach my friends to ride dragons? Astrid did. She at least deserved some respect. And I'd decided try to give her some respect.

_**When do you think we're going to make it back to Berk?**_ I leaned against the mizzen mast behind me.

_**... Around sunset. What about... you? How far do you think... we are... from Berk?**_

_**I don't know, Bud. I don't know how I'm going to fix this one, or how I'm going to survive this. I never thought any of this would ever happen.**_

_**Why? Don't you want to fly? Don't you want to talk to dragons? Don't you want to stay here, with me?**_ I understood how Toothless loved being a dragon. I didn't know how to be a dragon, so I felt left out and alone. But Toothless loved his life, the flying with me, the food, and the friends he made with everyone else's dragons. But I wasn't sure I knew how to be a dragon. I felt like I'd never belong with them, no matter how much I didn't fit in with people, either.

_**I do want to fly and talk to you and stay here. But I can't. I don't belong in the dragon world, I don't know what to do as a dragon.**_

_**Hiccup, you've been a dragon for, what? Two days? You aren't going to know if you like being a dragon if you've only experienced TWO DAYS OF IT! You shouldn't base being a dragon on your life as a human. This is being a dragon, it's about freedom.**_ Toothless turned away from me and huffed.

_**I know. And I want to be free from my old life, but I can't be just yet. I need to fix it, and I would come with you and be a dragon. But we can't fly, and without our tailfins, we're about as useful as me with a sword. I would live a free life with you if I wasn't tied down to this life. I'd go with you.**_ I said to Toothless. He wasn't listening... he was asleep.

Why was he asleep? We hadn't done anything that's that hard or tiring. I wasn't tired, why was he? I decided that I shouldn't wake him. He was asleep peacefully, and I could get a few winks in. I took advantage of my situation and laid down to get some sleep.

_**Toothless's POV  
**_"LAND HO!" Was what I woke up to after falling asleep on that ship. I lifted my head quite fast and hit it against the mast above my head.

_**OW!**_ I screamed a little, but Hiccup didn't wake up.

"EVERYONE OFF!" Stoick barked to the residents of Berk. I was wary of waking Hiccup now. I wasn't sure I'd go through it without getting some sort of payback. So I waited for her to awaken. Of course, I was looking at her while she was lying there, with her paws crossed sloppily under her head. Her breaths were short and loud, and her nostrils flared when she breathed out. She was interesting to look at, especially when she wasn't shouting at me to stop looking at her.

Gobber came over to us, looking for stragglers on the boat. "You have to wake the lad up, eh?"

_**Lass, if we're using your terms.**_ I shook my head and gestured to Hiccup.

"Oh! I forgot about that part! So how are ye holding up, lad?" Gobber sat down next to me. I never thought he cared much for me, but I guessed I was wrong.

_**Well, not too good, to be honest. I feel terrible. I want Hiccup to stay a dragon, while she wants to be a human again. I wanted to really connect with Hiccup more, but I don't want to be the reason she stays a dragon. I'd feel too guilty about it.**_ I hung my head after I confessed my guts to Gobber. He sat on the wooden bench next to me, silent for a few minutes, and then gave me some advice.

"Ye know, ye don't have to feel this, whatever it is. I can tell it's bad, but I don't get it. Does he -she- want to be human again, or does she want to stay with you? The Hiccup I knew would never leave you and be a human again. Ye know, she probably is having trouble tying up the loose ends of her life as a human for ye. Ye will be there to support her if she needs it through her life. Thats all ye have to do as her best friend. Look at me and Stoick, I've been his right hand man and best friend for years! You just have to _be _there for her, that's the point of friends. And she'll be there for ye. Now what do ye say we get up and get on land? I'm going to puke soon if we don't." Gobber stood up and started heading off the boat. I decided that was a good of a time as any to wake Hiccup.

I nudged her side, and her eyes flew open. _**Where are we? What species am I?**_ She looked at me with panic in her eyes.

_**Don't look at me. We are at the docks on Berk. And you're a Night Fury. I'm guessing there was a dream about what actually happened?**_ I looked at her with a questioning look, and she nodded her head.

_**Yeah, I think. Let's go. I should go… find out how to apologize to my dad.**_ She tried to stand on her four legs, and barely made it a few steps. She collapsed on the ground and arranged herself in a comfortable position and looked up at me with an expectant look. Why would she apologize?

_**Why? You didn't do anything wrong, he did. He judged you based on how you looked, that's mean. You have nothing to apologize for. If you had to apologize for everything you've done wrong, you'd still be apologizing right now. You can't please everyone.**_ I learned this from many, many years of experience. There is no way one person can make everyone happy. That'd be too hard, not to mention impossible.

_**Yes, I know. It's just that I can't effectively get that through my head. I want everyone to be happy, and I put that on myself if not everyone is, sometimes. Especially if I did something to mess with their lives. It's just too complicated.**_ Hiccup sighed. I decided that I was getting tired of this boring boat.

_**Come on, Hiccup. We're getting off this boat and we're going to go face Berk. And you're going to go be happy. Or go talk to Gobber or go eat something. Now get up, I'll help you.**_ I said to her. She grunted and finally managed to get herself off the ground. She tried to swing her front paw over my shoulder, and we slowly but surely made our way off that rocking hell.

"Where's Hiccup? Has he gone off?"

"Has Hiccup left us?"

"Where is Hiccup?" There were many other shouts and comments as Stoick stood in front of the village. Just as we saw him, we realized it was a setup. He was planning to tell the village about Hiccup's new form.

I was infuriated. How could he do this without telling us? We can understand English, and we at least deserved a warning. There were a large assortment of outcomes from this, and I wasn't about to just experience one without being ready.

_**Hiccup's POV**_

_**He's showing them me, isn't he?**_ I shook with horror as I stood behind Toothless while my father preached to the village. I was worried what they would think of me, I was already quite unpopular with most everyone in the village. Now I was going to be teased and beaten even more than usual. And I wouldn't be able to fight back because I couldn't move my body. I shook even more with this thought.

_**Yes. He **_**is.** Toothless' nostrils flared and steam arose from them. He looked ready to bite someone's head off. I wished I could be as brave as he was. He could actually use his body, and all I could do was lie down while I looked up at Toothless.

_**Toothless, you are not biting anyone's head off, no matter how hard they pound. Did you hear that?**_ My voice shook, but I tried not to care. I just wanted some peace for a little bit so I could solve this problem.

_**No. I'm pretending it was the wind.**_ He spreaded his "fingers" apart and attempted to make himself as big as he could.

_**Toothless.**_ I said accusingly. I wasn't about to get beaten to a pulp by the village, but I wasn't ready to let Toothless beat anyone else to a pulp. I wasn't about to let my best friend make a huge mistake.

_**Fine! I won't do us a huge favor!**_ He shook off his attack position and started to walk away. I was relieved.

_**Thank the gods. I thought you were going to plasma blast someone right then!**_ I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I smiled a little and continued my little speech.

_**Thank you for trying to protect me. But you don't have to.**_ He looked back to me, with this confused and disgusted look.

_**I don't protect you because I want to. I do it because I have to, Hiccup. I am not protecting you because my brain is screaming that I should. I do it because my heart is screaming it.**_ His heart was screaming something about me? That was new.

My dad finished his speech, and he scooted to the side to reveal Toothless' and my moment. We quickly snapped out of it, and we both just sat there awkwardly.

"So just give Hiccup some time to figure out how to become a human again, and then he will be back to his human form! Thank you for your cooperation, Berk!" My dad said as the village mumbled about the inconvenience. Because me being a dragon messed with _their_ lives, too.

I just turned around and meant to leave them all there. I was abruptly and angrily stopped.

"HICCUP!" The sound of her voice rang out and sounded like a battle cry. I tensed quickly as my worst fear came true.

"Where in this Odin's forsaken world have you been? Why did you leave Berk? Was it on _purpose? _Do you have anything to say to me?" Astrid was so angry, and I must have just stood there like an idiot. I looked up at her, and in my fear, I was still somehow my stupid self.

_**I'm a girl, too.**_ I whispered. I was scared, but apparently, not as much as Toothless was. He cowered behind me, somehow. Because I was already cowering pretty low, and he was bigger than I was.

"And you! Toothless! How could you let him do this? You're both huge jerks, and having the nerve to come back to Berk was brave. Why would you two do this to me?" Astrid started to seem like she was breaking, and I felt bad. I decided I should comfort her, so I tried to rub against her.

"Go away! You can't rub your way out of this. Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends!" She dropped the butt of her axe on my head and stormed off. I swore I could hear a few sharp breaths as she went, like she was crying.

I guessed that fixed the Astrid problem. Now, I had to address life as it came to me. I walked to the only place I could think of without thinking. It was like my home.

The walk to the Forge was tense and slightly awkward. Surrounding me and Toothless, there were eyes watching our every move. Well, it felt more like they were watching _my _every move. I could hear them mumbling to themselves and pointing at me. I was so distracted, I nearly crushed a little girl when she ran between my legs just to shout: "This one's a girl!" and run back into the crowd. Several of the villagers gasped and a few of them even laughed at the girl's comment.

_**Gods, this is embarrassing.**_ I looked to Toothless.

_**Let's pick up the pace. I don't want to get more embarrassed than I already am. **_The dragon next to me tried to comfort me by rubbing his head against me. It helped a little, but not enough to make me feel significantly better.

"Hey, Hiccup, I'm so sorry you got turned into a dragon. That's gotta be, like, your worst mistake yet!" Snotlout came up to me and looked down at me. I knew it was to make it seem like we were actually talking, but it still felt like I was being belittled even more. I shook his comments and gestures off and walked a little faster, but Toothless didn't take his "jokes" so lightly.

He was face to face with Snotlout, huffing angrily while giving him a death glare.

_**If you make fun of Hiccup again, I might be able find a way to get you turned into a Terror. **_His snout was pressed against the teen's nose. Snotlout laughed nervously.

"Take it easy big guy. It was just a joke. I didn't mean any harm." He said this as his legs were trembling and sweat ran down his face. Toothless tried to go after Snotlout again, but I stopped him.

_**Toothless, that's enough. I'm sure he learned his lesson. **_I tried to have him back down, but the overgrown lizard didn't budge. His angry glare was fixed on the teen Viking as he caught up with his friends. Toothless turned to me with a forced smile.

_**Now they won't bother you. You're welcome. **_He trotted next to me as I continued walking, his tongue hanging out of his huge mouth.

_**So, what's the plan? **_Toothless tried to smile after he said this. I didn't think it worked.

_**What plan? **_I asked.

_**The plan you were supposed to make so we would know what to do. You know? You're the smart one and I'm the flying one? Didn't you make a plan for how we would get out of this? After getting off the island? **_He said still smiling. I had a mini panic attack inside my head. Of course I hadn't made a plan.

_**Oh. Yeah, that one. I know. Umm..**_ I thought as quickly as I could, and the first idea popped out of my mouth.

_**Fly! We've got to take to the sky!**_ I smiled widely, and I was extremely grateful we were on our way to the Forge. I put a little skip in my step and Toothless followed suit. It was cute, I guess. Two happy Night Furies skipping around Berk.

After a few minutes of happy skipping, we arrived at the Forge. The air around me was filled with new and different smells. Things that I wouldn't normally smell as a human. I could smell the coal burning in the fire, the sweat coming off of people coming in and out of the Forge, and I could also smell the different metals and ores inside.

_**What are we doing here again? **_Toothless asked. I only smiled.

_**I'm going to try to make automatic tailfins so we'll be able to fly. We just need to find the blueprint, which shouldn't be too hard. **_I turned to give Toothless a confident smile, but the look he gave me was more of a skeptical look.

_**What is it? **_I asked as I made my way into the building.

_**Hiccup, you're a dragon! I have no doubt that you'll find the blueprint, but making this contraption will be extremely difficult to make. **_He kept poking my side the whole time we were making out way to my work station. I was able to put up with his constant poking until we were both inside.

_**For the love of Thor, can you stop poking me? I'm about to tail whip you in the face. **_I yelled to him. He looked a bit hurt.

_**Okay, fine. Whatever.**_ He slunk away to lie down in front of the fire. I was grateful that I finally had some peace and quiet, without that big baby following me around. I quickly got to work in finding the blueprints for the automatic tail I made for Toothless.

It took me all of 3 minutes to spot it, and then I had to figure out how to pick it up without tearing it. I hated how small all this human stuff was. I was busy working, and I could barely move around without screwing something up. I guessed that wasn't much different than before, but then it was more emotional. Okay, no it wasn't.

So after I finally picked up the frail-looking blueprint, I made sure I knew what I needed to do for the tailfins. I needed one gear per tailfin, one metal rod per tailfin, three connecting pieces for the gear of the tailfin per tailfin, one big piece of canvas fabric per tail, and a connecting tailpiece per tailfin. It was going to take forever to build TWO of these things. So I figured I might as well have started on them.

After I got all the metal pieces I need, I had to start heating them up in the fire. Toothless, of course, woke up from his nap while I was trying to stick the metal in the fire. Once he woke up, he tried to control my making of the tailfins for the whole time.

_**Are you sure they're supposed to fit in the fire like that? Because I don't think they're suppose to be….**_ Toothless started to drift off. I interrupted his thoughts.

_**Yes, they are.**_ I tried to continue blowing into the fire, which was a challenge with a huge dragon breathing down your back. He was trying to control something he knew nothing of, and I was sure it'd end badly.

_**Are you sure you want to leave them in for so long? Because they could get overdone. And that wouldn't be good for our tailfins and….**_ I interrupted him in mid-sentence.

_**They'll be fine. You can't really "burn" metal as easily as one would think.**_ Another few minutes passed, and he had another "suggestion".

_**There is already plenty of fire in that pit, maybe you shouldn't be blowing on it so hard.**_

_**I'M FINE!**_ I gave up and yelled in his face. He huffed and walked away from the fire for a little bit.

_**I'm sorry, just not used to other people trying to help.**_ I said.

_**Yeah, yeah. Go burn your own metal.**_ He sulked a bit more as he sat down across from the fire and scowled at me. What a drama king.

Suddenly Gobber walked in. He froze when he saw me basically failing to work with the one thing I knew best, working with metals. I felt like the only good thing about me was stripped off me in this new form. I sort of just looked up and nodded to acknowledge him, trying to focus on the metal. He smiled knowingly at me, and I saw it out of the corner of my eye. "So that's why ye dragon over there was being so down about. Ye know, he's only trying to help."

**Toothless' POV**

I swear, I didn't know Gobber that well, but he sure knows how to read people… and dragons. He just walked in and started giving us therapy. I didn't understand how he could be so calm, when all I was, was jumpy. I sat still and just waited for more words of wisdom from Gobber.

"Ye know, ye should really pay attention to each other." This started Hiccup off with a whole speech.

_**I tried! I really truly and most definitely tried! But he doesn't understand how controlling he is! He just wants everything his way! And he has to try and make it that way!**_ Hiccup was exasperated. I was feeling awfully angry and sarcastic.

_**You know, last time I checked, you wanted my help! You wanted me to help you fix **_**your**_** life because you didn't want to stay with me and become a dragon. So I tried to help. That seems like a valid reason to be controlling to me, what about you? Hmmm? Do you think its easy to watch your best friend make the object you know she is going to use to leave you flightless and alone?**_ I was done. I had let my fury roar, and I was calm. She knew how I felt, and that was angry and hurt. Because I knew she was going to leave me once she made a tail. It was too easy for her to fly off and leave me here alone. I just wished she wouldn't.

_**Toothless... I would never leave you. I meant to make ones for each of us. I was never going to leave you. Why would you think that?**_ Hiccup looked at me like she used to when she apologised. She was sorry. I felt horrible about what I said.

_**I don't know. It seemed too easy for you to pick up and leave, especially with your dad and the village messing with you.**_ I was starting to get teary. I bowed my head so nobody would see. A useless attempt, in hindsight.

_**I would never leave without you, Bud. You'd come with me. You're my best friend.**_ I looked up at Hiccup as she said this, and I felt better. Her voice was smooth, and it rang with truth. At that moment, I got an idea.

**WAIT! We could both leave! We could leave Berk!**I was beaming from ear fin to ear fin. Hiccup was thoroughly confused.

_**What are you talking about?**_

_**We could leave! We could leave Berk! You and I, we'd be away from the people here. We'd be able to be dragons together! You could leave your past life's problem's behind, and we could move on! Together!**_ I was still smiling. I was going to be with my best friend for my whole life, and we'd be free! I couldn't begin to comprehend Hiccup's happiness.

_**Hiccup's POV**_

LEAVE?! Leave Berk, my only home, where I'd lived since I was born? Where I met Toothless? In every other situation, I would have instantly refused.

_**Leave Berk? Where would we go? What would we do?**_ I couldn't comprehend what I'd do with no contact to my dad and people. Well, I was a dragon. I should've been with dragons, not people. But I still didn't understand where someone would get this idea.

_**We'd do NOTHING! That's the point! No schedule, no obligations, no worries! We'd be free to do whatever we wanted, and we'd never again be disturbed! You could leave behind all these problems with you and Berk, and you could start over, with me!**_ I stared blankly at Toothless. I was scared, he had a valid point.

If I left, then I could start over. And I always have wanted to start over, I've never fit in around Berk. I could've gotten a clean slate, and I could start over with my best friend. This offer started to look appealing.

_**I'll... think about it. **_I then went up to him to have him have a hug with my head. Then another voice in the room made me jump.

"Well! Ye seem to have made up! Now Hiccup, tell ye what. I'll finish these tailfins for you and you go get some shut-eye!" That idea sounded more than appealing to me. I went into my workroom, with Toothless at my tail. I curled up with him by my side. I was soon fast asleep.

_**Toothless POV**_

I woke up the next morning to find myself accidentally spooning Hiccup while she was asleep. My brain took a few seconds to wake up and realize what was happening.

_**Ah!**_ I jumped up and attempted to clean myself as fast as I could. While I was in mid-lick, a voice spoke.

_**Were we hugging?**_ Hiccup asked groggily as she attempted to wipe her left eye.

_**Yeah. Maybe! I DON'T KNOW!**_ I was about to start hyperventilating, but I settled for licking as fast and vigorously as I could. Hiccup made a face at my licking myself.

_**Then it didn't happen.**_ I am relieved at this thought. I didn't have to have that thought again.

_**I'm hungry.**_ I stated simply. Hiccup rolled her eyes.

_**Then why don't we go get some…. fish?**_ Hiccup seemed like she had forgotten that she ate fish now.

_**To the ocean!**_ I exclaimed and we headed out of the Forge.

When we got to the ocean, Hiccup decided she wanted to catch her own fish. I rolled my eyes at this idea.

_**I just need to see you do it once, and then I can get one!**_ She protested. I rolled my eyes again.

_**Whatever you say!**_ I looked to the water and quickly found a fish that I wanted to go after. I focused on it, and as soon as it got close enough to me, I snapped it up. Then I swallowed it whole, of course.

I looked expectantly at Hiccup, waiting for her to catch a fish. She gulped deeply, and stared at the water. She found a fish, and then she tried to grab it at first glance. She fell in. I laughed and rolled around the ground like an idiot for a few minutes, then I helped her out.

_**Do you want me to get you a fish?**_ I held back giggles as she shook to get dry. She shivered a little in the cool air and cold water.

_**Yes please.**_ She said in defeat. I quickly snatched a fish up from the water and gave it to her. She smiled.

_**Thanks, Bud. I'd be a dead dragon by now without you.**_ She graciously started to eat the fish.

_**No, really?**_ This sarcastic comment earned me a shove. She swallowed a bite of raw fish and gave me a faux glare.

_**Yes, really. Thanks for the help being a dragon.**_ She continued eating. I was startled by the sudden appreciation. It felt good. It didn't last long.

"I've got two tails for two dragon!" Gobber walked up to us on the docks while holding two prosthetic tailfins.

_**Ooh! Is one me?**_ I asked fully knowing the answer. He must have heard my sarcasm, because he rolled his eyes a second later.

"This one is for you." He held out a tailfin painted black with mercury red stripes. I got so excited, I almost started dancing.

"And this is for you, Hiccup." He held out a tailfin painted the opposite way. It was mercury red with jagged black stripes on it. The tailfins were really great. I was ecstatic to put mine on. But of course, Gobber put hers on first.

"There ye go, lass." He said and Hiccup awkwardly held up her tail.

_**Thanks, I think.**_ She looked at the odd tailfin with severe confusion.

_**Heavier than you'd think, huh?**_ I asked. She nodded.

Gobber went up behind me and put on my fin. I felt it click in place, and I had a moment. For the first time in a long while, I felt free. Free of land, that is. I'd never want to be free of Hiccup. Gobber walked off, smiling.

_**Can I have another fish?**_ Hiccup shyly smiled.

_**Well, if you can catch it.**_ I held my head up high and said this matter-of-factly.

_**Can you show me again?**_ She smiled some more, and I gave in.

_**Yes. Okay, now watch.**_ I narrated what I was doing to show Hiccup how to catch fish. _**Be quiet and still. Find a fish. Focus on the fish, and when it gets close enough to you,**_ I snapped the fish I found and continued, _**Go for it.**_ I stood back, taking little bites of my fish as I went, and watched Hiccup catch her own fish.

She got in the position I was in to get as close to the water as possible, and then she found a fish. It kept going near her, and she wouldn't grab it. I was getting tired of this.

I decided she needed some help, so when the fish came near her again, I yelled. _**Go!**_ She was so freaked out, she almost fell in. I grabbed her tail before she got there, pulled her back as far as I could, and she collapsed on the docks. We both bursted into laughter.

_**Thanks for the help!**_ She barely squeezed out her words in between bursts of giggles.

_**You're… **_We started to hear some creaking, and we looked to the wooden dock below us supporting our weight. Then all of a sudden, the dock gave way from under us. We both gave out a yelp as we fell.

We landed in the shallow water underneath the dock, and she started to splash me.

_**No! Its cold!**_ I whined as I tried to block my face with my wings from all the splashing.

_**We're already wet, silly!**_ She smiled giddily and skipped around under the dock as much as a dragon can skip.

_**We're wearing rusting metal!**_ I lifted my tail from the water and tried to shake the water off of it.

_**Its Gronckle iron, it doesn't rust!**_ She splashed my face again, and I decided I might as well join in. I walked over to her with a serious face, and I splashed her face.

_**Hey!**_ She grinned and started to chase me around the underneath of the docks. We ran around splashing water at each other for what felt like forever.

That night, we went back to the Forge and warmed up and dried off by the fire. We got all warmed up, and Gobber came in.

"Yello dragons. How are ye two doin'?" Gobber asked us. We both nodded, as we curled around the fire even more.

"Ah, the village wants to see ye two now that ye can fly. They want to see if ye can fly _well_. I know ye can, so go knock 'em dead!" When I heard this, I automatically stood up and planted all four feet on the ground. But of course, me being as weak as I was and Gobber being as strong as he was, he managed to push me out the door.

_**NO! I can't fly! I can't!**_ I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball on the ground. I was too tried to comprehend how much of a fool I was making out of myself. The whole village stared in confusion.

"Can he fly?" Apparently I still wasn't a girl to these people.

"Do you think he's scared?"

"What a wimp!"

"I've never seen anyone mess up this badly except him." These comments hurt me like someone chopped off my arm.

_**Go, you can do this. You can fly. Let the wind take you.**_ Toothless appeared behind me in the darkness. He helped me on my feet. I stood up, and decided to try.

_**We'll take a running start off the road and jump. The wind will take you from there.**_ Toothless said calmly. I looked down the road, and Toothless went for it. He flawlessly jumped from the ground to the dark sky in a moment. He flew around in the cool night air and started to do flips and other tricks.

It was my turn after his, and I couldn't think of what to do. I held my wings out a little, and I ran down the street. A few meters before I reached the building in front of me, I jumped to the air and began to flap my wings vigorously.

I made it. I was airborne, and I was flying. I was so excited to try this. I felt free of everything, and it was amazing.

Flying was like shaping the cool night air with your wings. The wind boosted you, and it brought you everywhere you could desire. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind through my scales. This feeling was freedom, and I never wanted it to end.

Toothless came over to me, and he started teaching me new tricks. We flew around the night sky for what felt like forever, and the people of Berk started leaving and going to bed. Those who stayed fell asleep.

_**I'm really proud of you.**_ Toothless swelled with pride as he said this. I was confused.

_**Why? I just did what you told me.**_ I was genuinely confused, why was he proud of _me_ for listening to _him_?

_**Its more than that. You didn't let the village's comments hurt you. You're stronger than you think.**_ I blushed at this. I was normally the kicked weakling, and now I was the strong one.

_**Thanks, I guess. You're a good teacher.**_ I told him. He taught me everything I knew about being a dragon. He made me stronger.

_**Really? I was sure I was going to be fired after I let you fall in the ocean.**_ He smiled at me, and we laughed.

_**Thank you though, I really mean it. You taught me all I know.**_ I blushed a little when I said this. He seemed flattered, but wouldn't take any credit.

_**Not really, you did it yourself. You rose to the challenge of being a dragon. Not to mention a crippled one.**_ He was the only dragon who couldn't fly, and he knew how hard it was.

_**So, want to go to the cove?**_ I asked. I guessed that we could sleep there.

_**Race you!**_ He smiled mischieviously. I got worried.

_**Wait, what?**_ I asked.

_**GO!**_ He bolted up and over Berk.

_**Toothless! **_I flew as fast as I could. When I finally got there, Toothless was circling over the cove, waiting for me.

_**You cheater!**_ I told him.

_**There's no such thing as a cheater in a game with no rules.**_ He told me simply.

_**So… how are we going to... you know... land?**_

_**Lots of confidence and concentration! So, all you have to do is pretend you're tapping the ground. Beat your wings slower and pretend to be as graceful as you can.**_ Toothless demonstrated this flawlessly, and I knew I'd fail it.

_**Here goes nothing.**_ I told myself with as much confidence I could muster. I beat my wings slower and slow tapped the ground with my paw. The other three paws hit the ground really hard, and I forgot how much I weighed. My great effort failed, as I'd predicted. Toothless peeled me off the ground after my fail.

_**Thanks.**_ I said after I had tested all my limbs and made sure they weren't broken.

_**No problem. Its really hard, I get it.**_ Toothless gave me some sympathy.

_**Do you want to go to sleep now?**_ I asked Toothless.

_**Umm, do you want to go?**_ I stared at him in confusion. I basically just said I was tired.

_**Yes, I'm tired.**_ I tell him. He looked to me and shyly asked the real question.

_**No, I mean, go away now.**_ I stared at Toothless, unsure of my answer would be.

_**Umm, maybe? I don't know. I thought I'd have more time here. But I do want to start over sometime. Sometime.**_ I said. I still wasn't sold on the whole "leaving Berk" idea.

_**Why do you want more time? Familiar surroundings? Flying lessons? What?**_ Toothless was starting to get impatient.

_**I don't know, it's just….**_ I drifted off in my thoughts, and Toothless got angry.

_**WHAT?**_ Toothless roared at me. I roared right back.

_**IT'S MY HOME!**_ I told him. It was the only thing I knew.

_**No, its not. They don't accept you. You just had to prove yourself to them. They don't care about you, they care about their own well-being. If you were with me, you'd be treated right. You'd be accepted for who you are.**_ He whispered. He seemed scared. I wasn't. I was still full of rage.

_**They lived with me for my whole life!**_ I yelled with less energy than usual.

_**Were you ever accepted, in the course of your whole life?**_ This offended me. He was saying I never belonged. But I felt like I maybe had.

Then I remembered every time I walked in a room, they chuckled. They laughed at every one of my inventions. The idea of me annoyed them. I wasn't really accepted. I was just a little thing they had to deal with in life.

My anger dissipated, replaced by my eagerness to leave. _**Lets go, and never return. Leave our old lives behind. I don't want anything to do with Berk and its residents.**_

_**We might return. There are a few people who aren't jerks, and they shouldn't be punished for something they didn't do. I think you need to cool off.**_ He told me. I realised he was right, and I layed down for a few minutes.

_**Toothless' POV**_

_**You ready to go?**_ I asked her. She stared at the sky and answered blankly.

_**As I'll ever be.**_ She got up, and I looked down at the ground. We both took a running start, and right before our feet left the ground, Hiccup whispered.

_**Goodbye, Berk.**_ I lifted off after she said this, and I was free of Berk.

_**Goodbye Berk! I'll catch you later!**_ I said to Berk. I was free, I didn't know how to express my excitement. I was free. Really free.

We flew for awhile, and then sunrise hit. We still were looking for an island to live on. It was Hiccup who refused to live on every other island we saw. There were too many trees, it had nowhere to sleep, it was just sand, it smelled weird, and the list went on. She refused about 20 islands, and I was getting tired of her pickiness. I figured we'd go until the next sunset until we found an island.

_**What's that?**_ Hiccup gestured to a large blob in the ocean up ahead. I grinned with delight when I saw it.

_**That's an island! What do you think? Do you like it?**_ I asked her. She beat her wings faster and got closer to it. She looked intently at it.

_**It looks… amazing.**_ She said. It had open fields and small forests spotted the island in trees. It even had a small cove in the middle of a forest like we did on Berk. It had a small sandy beach, and the rest was grass. There was a wide river going across the island. It looked perfect in the peachy morning light.

_**It looks great.**_ I said happily.

_**Its not great...**_ Hiccup stared intently at the island_**…**_ _**Its perfect. **_She finished.

_**What should we name it? **_I asked Hiccup. She answered without thinking.

_**Night Fury Island. **_She said. I rolled my eyes.

_**Isn't that a little cheesy?**_

_**Shut up! Do you have a better idea?**_ She turned to me. I gave it some thought.

_**Dragon Heart Isle.**_ I said confidently.

_**Isn't that a little cheesy? **_She mocks me. I ignore it.

_**What do you think of it?**_ I asked. She seemed to change her mind.

_**I like it, actually.**_ She admitted. We land.

_**Welcome to Dragon Heart Isle, Hiccup. **_I said.

_**Welcome to Dragon Heart Isle, Toothless. **_She said.

~Turtle's A/N

Hello whoever is reading this! I realized that I haven't said much about my life, and I figured that you might want SOME information about me. I live on the east coast of the U.S. I play the alto saxophone and I sing soprano. I've never liked math, and English has always been my bestest*_** WOW NOW! I don't think "bestest" is a word :). Just messin with ya, continue ~Karter**_ subject. Music is a really big part of my life, and now writing is starting to become another big part of my life. I'm 13, the youngest writer on this team. Yes, it is weird being among people who are freaking about getting scholarships to college(Karter) and getting drunk(Max). I really like being with all these writers and I have made friends with most of them (I don't know much about Trilltroller except that he lives in Sweden.) I really want to do something with writing when I "grow up" (because I'm not already) and this is helping me prepare for that. I really like HTTYD, Frozen, Gravity Falls, Divergent, _**DIVERGENT RULES! XD ~Karter**_ The Fault in Our Stars, and Disney FFs, and I am writing a few stories myself. I really have enjoyed the experience of writing for you, and you'd better have liked it! Just kidding, although if you didn't like it, please give us some NICE feedback about what we can do better. We got a hate review and I almost cried (because I am a total wimp). _**Wait? We did? ~Karter**__***Yes, we did. First chapter, remember?**_ _***I saw that more as constructive criticism.~Karter**__** *I didn't. I get totally freaked out with stuff like that. ***__**Hmm, well I guess you're entitled to your own opinion.~ Karter**__** *This is MY A/N, get out! I'm more than 'entitled to my own opinion'. It's MY A/N!**_ _**~*Runs away* XD~ Karter**_ ***I thought he'd never leave, thank the gods. **I like nice comments and constructive criticism, not some angry letter you send to the manufacturer after your toaster bursts into flames for no reason (no, that hasn't happened to me). Please don't hate and have fun reading! I know I had fun writing! ;)

*Yes, I meant to do that.

~Max's A/N

This week went by kinda fast for me. I did a bit of everything this week. Writing, editing, and making corrections. I'm pleased with how this chapter came out. Turtle and I were taking turns while writing this chapter. She would write a paragraph or two then I would. It was a lot of fun.

~Alice's A/N None

Kodee's A/N None

~Frannie's A/N None

~Trilltroller's A/N None

~Nasu's A/N

Hey there not sure what I am going to say tbh… I don't really do group projects but I will read along and pitch in if I see something. I am a Uni student, Web Dev and Java Programmer etc etc etc… I work and study a ton of the time so I have not been really "active" because of this.

~Bigs' A/N

Not much to say this week. I'm studying for finals this upcoming week. The others were kind enough to understand and are making up for me being out. I can't thank them enough for that._***No duh, you can't. ;) ~Turtle **_***...** If anyone was wondering, Turtle and I were kidding around in her A/N. Well, since I don't have much to say this week. I guess I can talk a little about our unique writing process. We use a process we call 'Live Plotting', this basically means we don't plan ahead. We plan by chapter. We have a few things we know we want to accomplish, but we don't plan anything like endings or deaths. That all comes when the time comes. Not only does this keep our writer's creativity peeked, but it also allows us to make this a long lasting stories. Also if anyone is wondering, mercury red and black are L.E.G. colors. Well hope you enjoyed that chapter. Hope to see you all next week!


	4. The Beginning of Something New

**Hiccup POV**

I made a sharp right turn and dive bombed straight for the island. I heard Toothless yell, but in a matter of seconds I was out of hearing distance from him. For the ground, I looked like a giant speeding bullet hurtling to the Earth at a remarkable speed. If I was a human, my eyes would surely have been watering from the force of the wind hitting my face, but because I was a dragon it had little affect on me. I had to admit that it was a bit strange. I made a mental note to ask Toothless how that was possible, but I just enjoyed the feeling of falling at the time. With my tongue hanging out, I looked behind me. To my surprise, I saw the other Night Fury right on my tail, literally. His snout was lightly touching my tail.

_**Toothless! **_I yelled. Fear slowly took me over. _He wouldn't make me tumble through the air, would he?_ I thought to myself. Before I could see if my thought was true, I quickly jerked my tail away, causing me to do front flips. In a panic, I thrusted my legs around, somehow thinking that would make me level out. _**Hey, smart one! Open your wings! **_I heard Toothless say. Right after he said that, I immediately opened up my wings. I came to an almost sudden stop, and I missed hitting Toothless in the face with my wing. Before I stopped completely, I began flapping my wings, hovering in one spot. I looked down. I was about a hundred feet down (thirty meters) from the ground, hovering over a large pond located near the center of the island. To my left and right there was a forest covering the whole island. On my right side, there was a small mountain range.

**Toothless POV**

She laughed as she fell, and it was so soft. I know, that sounds so cliche, but it was soft. I noticed how her ear fins were going forward, indicating her excitement. I noticed her scent, drifting over to me from where she fell. She smelled like… well… Hiccup. But it was a good smell, like how it smelled when she used to give me cooked fish.

Her smile was from ear fin to ear fin, and it showed the tips of her retractable teeth. She was pretty. I know that sounds weird, but she looked good. She didn't seem to understand how amazing she was. Gods, this is _so_ cliche.

Not that I'd ever mention this to her. She would give me a funny look, and continue what she was saying before. I'd look all out of place, and I'd feel awkward. Besides, she was just my friend. JUST, all in capital letters, my friend, and there was nothing I'd do to jeopardize our friendship. She was my only friend.

We both eventually reached the ground, with me walking Hiccup up through landing step by step.

_**So, I just tap it?**_ Hiccup looked at the ground skeptically, like I hadn't already told her all that before.

_**Just tap it.**_ I said. I knew she could do it, but she didn't know that.

_**Are you sure that I should?**_ She was still unsure of the whole "landing" thing. I was getting impatient, as I often did.

_**I'd let you fall on your head if I wasn't sure! YES! I'm sure!**_ I told her. She was only a few meters off the ground. She'd be fine if she fell.

_**Okay. Okay. I got this. **_She gave herself a mini pep-talk, and I tapped my claw with impatience.

_**Hurry it up!**_ I called to her, not that I had to do much calling.

_**I'm trying!**_ She huffed angrily. She never huffed. That was my thing.

Of course, no matter how much Hiccup tried, she couldn't land. So, she kept getting closer and closer to the ground, and then she finally fell. I stood above her.

_**Get up. Come on.**_ I said to her. I said it firmly, but only because I wanted her to learn. She needed to know that she had to learn to land. And that was serious. She might've been able to take off and fly on her first try, but flying was just as important as landing.

_**I'm coming, I'm coming**_. She yelled. When she was beside me I ran off into the forest.

_**Hey! Where are you going? **_She shouted. I stopped and looked at her.

_**We're playing hide and seek. Count to one hundred, then try to find me. **_Then I ran into the trees, leaving Hiccup there by herself. Counting to one hundred. I could tell it was going to take a while.

**Hiccup POV**

Unbelievable. Leave it to Toothless to decide who's going to be the seeker and who's hiding. Why in the world were we playing hide and seek? There was no point.

I sighed to myself and started counting _1,2,3,4.___ I started counting in my head instead of out loud.

_**And no peeking! **_I heard Toothless shout. I didn't even reply, I just kept counting.

_45,46,47. Oh for the love of Thor!_ I opened my eyes and starting walking. I was tired of counting. 50 was close enough.

_**Are you peeking?**_ Toothless shouted from his hiding place. I followed his voice.

_**No.**_ I said calmly.

_**You're peeking, aren't you? **_He asked me.

_**NO! Me? I'd never do that. That'd be betraying your trust. I'd never do that.**_ I said sarcastically. I wouldn't betray his trust, but I was peeking.

_**That's not fair!**_ He whined as a joke.

_**Got'cha!**_ I said.

_**No you haven't! I can't even see you!**_ Toothless said this louder than the other shouts, and I figured I was getting closer.

_**The more you talk, the easier it is to find you. **_I said truthfully. There were a few moments of silence before I rudely interrupted it.

_**You there? **_I asked, fully knowing he was there.

_**No.**_ He said this quietly, but I still heard him.

I slowly moved through the trees, trying to avoid the leaves and other foliage, in any attempt not to make any noise. I scanned the surrounding area in front of me. It was surprising how much more I could see since I had become a dragon. Normally, I wouldn't have seen more than a couple yards in a forest like this, but I easily saw twice as good as a human. Suddenly my ears shot up and my eyes locked onto a tree. There was nothing on it, but it did smell. When I got closer, I noticed it smelt like Toothless. _He must of rubbed up against it as he was trying to hide from me._

I started to follow the scent. It brought me to another tree, but it seemed like I was following a path. A path that Toothless wanted me to follow. After walking around for who knows how long, I decided to stop. _Where is this useless reptile?___I thought. I suddenly heard a noise behind me. In an instant, I turned around and jumped in its direction. _**Got you!**_ I yelled, but after going face first into some mud, I saw that I was spooked by a rabbit. I looked at the furry rodent, who was eating some grass.

_**I guess you can't help me find him? **_I asked it, knowing full well it couldn't understand me. The rabbit finished it's meal and hopped away. I was about to get up and keep looking when I saw the rabbit running towards me.

_**What's wrong, little guy? **_I asked as he ran past me without stopping. I looked in the direction when it was before he ran. I thought I saw what looked like something hiding, and I went over to check it out. I sniffed around a large bush. As I moved in closer, I came face to face with a pair of green eyes and a voice that yelled _**Surprise! **_ I nearly jumped out of my scales. _**Toothless! Gods, what is wrong with you? You scared me half to death!**_

The dragon laughed and replied: _**Well let's hope I don't do it again, because if I do, you'll be dead. **_He quietly laughed to himself. But I wasn't laughing. I was still trying to calm down from my sudden heart attack. Was it even that funny that we were joking about my death?

_**You scared the rabbit half to death, too. It ran past me without stopping and probably died of a heart attack.**_ I told Toothless. He just shrugged.

_**Then I'd go to the rabbit's burial and apologize to its family.**_ He said this with little care or worry for the rabbit, and I felt fake offense.

_**Toothless, you'd be a criminal to that family of rabbits. They'd run from you.**_ I said matter-of-factly.

_**I guess you're right, but the rabbits would run because of how big, scary, and brawny I am.**_ He pretended to show off his-supposedly-huge muscles.

_**Thats not a thing. **_I said flatly.

_**I could make it a thing if I tried!**_ We both erupted in giggles. We both knew that the family of rabbits would be very disappointed in us for laughing at the death of a family member. We got quite far off topic before we finally got back to hide-and-seek.

_**Do we really have to play this game?**_ I whined. I hadn't played this game since about the age of 7, and I wasn't too keen on playing it again.

_**YES! Now go count.**_ He exclaimed and started to skip off back to the forest. I stopped him by whining some more.

_**Why? You got to hide last time!**_ I reasoned.

_**This is a TEACHING technique, Hiccup. You have to go with it. Learn. Now… go count!**_ This term barely registered a meaning in my head. Teaching technique… teaching technique, teaching, learning. He was trying to teach me something with hide and seek. It had to do with me seeking, I knew that. What was it?

I counted to 100, as instructed, and tried to find Toothless. The same thing happened as last time. I found a tree, and followed his scent to him.

_**Look. Its you. Teaching me something. Which is?**_ I tried to politely get it out of him. I was getting tired of being confused.

_**How did you find me?**_ He asked this as a teacher would, and I felt small and mindless.

_**Ummm, I followed your scent.**_ I said shakily.

_**Good, good. How did you do that? **_He asked me as he nodded vigorously, signaling for me to continue.

_**I watched my surroundings, caught your scent, and followed it to the end where I found you.**_ I said simply. He smiled there smugly for a few moments. I just sat there confused.

_**Not everyone has that special talent, Hiccup! Thats a special talent that dragons take time to develop, and you just picked it up out of nowhere! That's a great feat for a dragon!**_ He smiled some more and did a happy dance.

_**Are you saying I excelled at something?**_ I asked Toothless. He nodded, while a few giggles snuck out of his mouth.

_**That's a first.**_ I said confidently.

We tried this a few more times, but one time it came to a different outcome. I walked through the forest, and caught a scent. But it wasn't Toothless'. I followed it anyway. I heard Toothless approach behind me. That's when I saw them.

**Toothless' POV**

_**Look.**_ Her lime green eyes lit up at the sight. I just caught sight of what she saw after she said this.

_**Who's that?**_ Hiccup cocked her head with confusion at the sight.

_**Don't. Know.**_ I said, fully pronouncing each word.

I looked in the direction Hiccup was looking, and I saw two Deadly Nadders. It looked like the two were having an argument. They were biting and swing their tails at each other.

_**Should we stop them?**_ Hiccup asked, looking at me with concern.

_**Let's get close to see what they are fighting about.**_ Before Hiccup replied, I started walking towards the Nadders. Using the trees and foliage around me, I was able to get a few meters away from them. But as I listened to their conversation, I realized that they weren't fighting. They were playing. I also noticed that one was a male and the other was a female. The male was turquoise blue with a red underbelly, and the female was strikingly similar to Stormfly.

The female ducked just in time to miss getting hit by the male's tail spikes. _**Ha! You missed. I've told you before I know all your moves! Try something different. **_She said to the male, who simply smiled.

_**Not all of them!**_ He quickly flung a spike to where she ducked before, and she dodged it.

_**Grrrr…**_ He growled at her playfully. She smiled and went over to him to nuzzle his snout. They seemed to love each other. Hiccup and I looked with curiosity at their affection towards one another. It was sweet. It was unseen.

We stared for a few more minutes, until they started to talk to us.

_**Toothless POV**_

The two Nadders stood up, and the male swung his head in our direction.

_**Hi over there, we can smell you. We can also see and hear you. We aren't deaf or blind, either.**_ Both of them looked toward us, and I think if I wore pants, they wouldn't have been clean.

_**This is my mate Feather,**_ The male dragon pointed to the female, _**And I am Gavin. Who are you?**_ The two Nadders walked toward us, and I think Hiccup almost had a panic attack.

_**Hi. Um… I'm Toothless...and this is… Hiccup.**_ They laughed at our nervousness, but we were too nervous to notice. We'd never had to make friends before. That was definitely our chance.

_**Where are you two from?**_Feather asked us calmly.

_**We're from Berk. Where are you from?**_ The Nadders looked surprised. They turned to us, and Gavin spoke.

_**Why did you two leave Berk? Aren't dragons and people at peace there?**_

_**Yes, they are but, we never felt like we belonged there. So we… uh… left. And we came here.**_I said shakily. They didn't seem to notice.

_**So where are you two from?**_ I changed the subject.

_**Oh, about 3 hours as the dragon flies that way,**_ Feather pointed in a direction and Gavin continued.

_**How long have you two been together?**_ Gavin asked us.

_**We've been friends since we were what, 14?**_ I turned to Hiccup, hoping she'd lost some of her nervousness about meeting other dragons.

_**Yeah...14.**_ Her voice wavered. The Nadders smiled.

_**We've been friends since we were hatchlings. How old are you guys?**_ Gavin inquired. I began to feel more comfortable around these two. They seemed trustworthy.

_**19\. And you?**_ I asked. Hiccup trembled behind me.

_**Around 22. We've been together for our whole lives. We just couldn't stand our nest and the alpha, so we… ran away.**_ Feather chuckles a little as she says this. Hiccup started trembling a little less behind me.

_**Us too, sort of. We didn't belong, so we left to find a place to belong.**_ Hiccup hovered closer and closer to me. We were eventually a giant heaping mess of Night Furies clinging together.

Feather giggled, _**You two look cute together. How long have you been dating?**_ Hiccup and I looked at each other then back at the Nadders. Hiccup let out a nervous laugh. _**Oh, us? No, we're not a couple. We're just friends. **_He let out another laugh, but when the Nadders didn't join in, he stopped.

Feather looked disappointed. _**That's too bad. I've heard that Night Furies are rare. Some even think it's a dying species, but now that I see you two I find it hard to believe the rumors. **_

After hearing what she said, I was baffled. _**A dying species? Is it really that hard to find another one of our kind? **_I looked at Hiccup, who was equally shocked. Gavin noticed the discomfort in our faces. He tried to change the subject. _**So…**_ he said, _**Do you like the island? We've been living here for a couple months, but there's plenty of space for the both of you.**_ He gave a friendly smile. I was relieved, they were willing to share their island.

_**Thank you. We greatly appreciate it. **_I said to him, as I started to look around. Hiccup did the same. This island had many plants that were not seen on Berk, probably due to the warmer climate. It smelled damp and was hotter than Berk. It was new, but it smelled comforting, like a warm bath that doesn't get you wet. I breathed the smell in, and I got a few whiffs of the other plants. They smelled weird, but a new, refreshing weird. I had definitely needed to get away from Berk. This was the place where we could be ourselves, as it was itself next to us. There was no shame in being ourselves. The island basically held out warm, steamy, comforting arms to us.

**Hiccup POV**

As Toothless and I looked around I heard Feather clear her throat, trying to get our attention. I looked at her. She greeted with me a friendly smile. _**You two can look around for a place to sleep. It's going to get dark in a few hours. Gavin and I are staying in a cave near the base of the mountain over there. **_She motioned behind us where the rocks were.

_**Would you like some help finding a place to stay?**_ Feather asked me nicely. I opened my mouth, and no sound came out, as I expected. Toothless answered her for me,

_**That'd be great. Thanks. **_Toothless answered for me. I still didn't think I could talk for myself. Too scared. But it was nice of Feather to think of me as being so brave.

We eventually found a cave near where the Nadders were staying, and we decided to sleep there. After we got settled in, Toothless warmed some ground up for me, and we both laid down to go to sleep.

_**Goodnight, Hiccup.**_ Toothless said to me. I was definitely ready for bed.

_**Goodnight, Toothless.**_ I said to him, and I turned over to go to sleep.

_**Do you think we can trust them?**_ Toothless bugged me. I sighed, I had a feeling that this talk was going to take a while.

_**I think so. Can we go to sleep now?**_ I asked desperately. He didn't care, or notice, and he continued.

_**I just feel like we can't trust them. They're too nice.**_ He said.

_**You're being too pessimistic. Just go to sleep. **_I said to him, and curled up even more.

_**Are you even tired?**_ He asked me. I was tired, as a matter of fact. I yelled over my shoulder, _**Goodnight!**_ And I went to bed.

_**Toothless' POV**_

_**Hey, Toothless?**_ Gavin nudged my side. I pretended I was asleep for a few seconds, and then he nudged me again. I gave up.

_**Good morning. What do you want?**_ I asked him.

_**You wanna go fishing?**_ He asked me excitedly.

_**Sure. I was just rudely and abruptly awaken for no reason if I don't agree.**_ I said unenthusiastically. I got up, taking my own good time, and looked down. Hiccup was still asleep, snoring softly. I bent down to her ear and said, _**I'm going fishing. I'll be back.**_

She didn't notice, and she continued to snore happily. I stood back up, and Gavin smiled at me.

_**So you two are just friends?**_ He wiggled what someone might refer to as a dragon eyebrow. I was too tired to really understand what it meant.

_**Just friends. That was explained to you yesterday.**_ I said flatly. I was too tired to figure out what Gavin was poking at, and if I was awake enough to understand his reference, it wouldn't have been too pretty.

_**Hiccup's POV**_

_**Hiccup? Hiccup?**_ I woke up to my name, and I rolled over and moaned.

_**Go away, Toothless.**_ I put a paw out in front of me and waved the air, hoping Toothless would go away.

_**This isn't Toothless.**_ The voice said again. That got me up on all four legs, with my eyes barely open.

_**Who in Thor's name are….you. Good morning, Feather.**_ I managed to open my eyes, and Feather stood in front of me. She had a happy look on her face. Why was she so happy this early in the morning?

_**So you can talk!**_ She said. I laughed a little, remembering how I had barely spoken a word to her or Gavin yesterday.

_**Yep. Who knew?**_ I said.

_**I'm actually quite glad you can talk. I was hoping for a girl friend, Gavin doesn't understand **_**everything**_** about being a girl dragon.**_ She smiled and laughed a little, like there was a secret joke in what she had said.

Was there? Now I was worried about missing some sort of female inside jokes because I was supposed to understand those now. I was a girl, and I'd have to understand girls. This was going to be bad.

I laughed _**Y...yeah he wouldn't understand everything about being a girl dragon. **_I tried to think of something only a female dragon would do. _**He doesn't know what we go through when it's time to lay eggs. **_I let out another laugh. Hopefully she doesn't notice my nervousness

Feather's eyes widened. _**I told him the same thing but he just waves it off. He doesn't understand how unnerving it is waiting for your egg to hatch. I-**_ she stopped in mid sentence and looked at me. _**Have you done it yet? **_she asked, smiling.

I gave a questioning look. _**Did what? **_I asked

She let out a huff, _**Oh come on, Hiccup. You know what I mean. Lay eggs? Night Furies are so rare and seeing how you're a female with a male it would only make sense for you two… get to it. **_She blushed and smiled.

I looked at her completely speechless. I opened my mouth tried to reply, but the words were stubbornly stuck in my throat came out. I just looked at. _**I...well you see... we're just friends. We're not mates. We wouldn't ever be mates, really. Why would you think we would...do that?**_ I emphasized the last two words.

Feather walked towards me. _**You two are the only Night Furies Gavin and I have ever seen. For all we know you two could be the last of your kind. **_Her voice started to get louder, not to mention bolder._** Don't you want your species to live on? You're not willing to produce offspring with him because you're "just friends"? Do you want Night Furies to go extinct? Because you're scared to make a commitment? **_By now she was snout to snout with me. Her eyes filled with concern and anger, but the anger was much more gentle than any anger I had seen on Berk. I just continued to stare at her speechless. After staying silent, Feather turned and started to walk away, her tail swinging wildly from side to side. _**Whatever. You're one strange dragon. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. Gavin and your FRIEND**_ **will be meeting us there.**

Feather lead me towards what I imagined to be a body of water to fish in. We walked in complete silence. When we arrived, Toothless and Gavin were both in attack position looking at the water. I had forgotten how hard it was to fish as a dragon.

_**Good morning Toothless.**_ I said, and walked over next to him and plopped down.

_**Good morning, Hiccup. How did you sleep? **_Toothless asked

_**Alright. You? **_

_**I wasn't at all rudely and abruptly awoken this morning. **_He glared at Gavin, and turned his attention back towards me._** Were you?**_ Toothless asked sarcastically. I smiled. Gavin probably woke him up, like Feather woke me up.

_**No.**_ I said sarcastically.

_**Hello? Trying to catch fish here. Please be quiet.**_ Gavin looked up at us from his attack position. We both smiled smugly and quieted down. Feather went over to him, and licked the side of his face, and he swatted her away. He was trying to catch fish again. Feather rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him.

_**Shh. Catching fish. **_He whispered, keeping his eyes on the water.

_**Blah blah. "Catching fish. La la la."**_ She mocked him at the end. He didn't look up to see her face scrunch up when she mimicked him. Toothless and I both stared in amazement. We had a very vague understanding of what it looked like when two dragons were in love. They loved each other for sure, and we both were desperate to figure out why. How. We didn't understand how a dragon could feel that way towards another dragon.

_**What are you two looking at?**_ Feather turned around just in time to see our curious looks at her and Gavin. My face went cold.

_**Nothing. We've just never seen…. love. Its cute. **_Toothless said honestly. He could speak for both of us. I didn't mind.

_**Oh. I get it.**_ Feather replied. She winked at me, and I gave her a confused look. What did that mean? Was she suggesting that Toothless and I didn't know we loved each other because we didn't know what love was? That made no sense. I knew what love was. It was physically painful, that was all I remembered from being Astrid's very brief boyfriend. It was weird, of course.

**Hiccup's POV**

_**Are you going to catch your own fish this time?**_ Toothless asks me like I'm a baby.

_**Yes, I will, thank you. You didn't have to bring that up, you know.**_ I said confidently. Which is rare, for me.

_**Yes, I did.**_ I give Toothless a small shove, and get into attack position.

I looked down at the lake. I found a fish I wanted to attack. I got ready to catch it, and when it came near me, I snapped at it. Guess who missed? Me!

I rolled my eyes and gave a small grunt in anger. I just continued trying. Try, try, try again.

**Toothless' POV**

Hiccup was trying, all right. She kept at it, just like I taught her. I looked at her, and tried to find something to critique, to help her get better. Well, her attack position was a little off, and she was breathing too loud. The fish were getting scared of swimming near her, and she couldn't get close enough to them.

I was about to say something when I caught a glimpse at Gavin and Feather's faces. They looked horrified. Hiccup was embarrassing herself, and I felt angry.

_**You know what? She's new to this! She's trying her best!**_ I exploded at the couple. They looked dumbfounded, and Hiccup shook her head.

_**Toothless. You don't have to bring that up. I can do it. I'll get it.**_ She said this calmly. But none of the steam I had built up blew off. I was angry. They just insulted my best friend.

_**What happened? **_Gavin asked. I almost exploded.

_**I'm just a little different from you guys, thats all.**_ Hiccup said calmly. I was going to bite through my lips if I had to hold my tongue any longer.

_**How so?**_ Feather asked. Smoke started to rise from my nostrils.

_**TOOTHLESS! I swear to the gods if you don't calm down, I'm pushing you in that lake! So calm down.**_ Hiccup snapped at me. I started to calm down a little bit, and I sat down.

_**So, as I was saying, I'm not like you. I've only been a dragon for about a quarter of a moon cycle and that's how long I've been a girl, too. Sorry, Feather. So I can barely fly, barely catch a fish, barely catch a scent, and I cannot land. I'm trying, and working on it. I'll get it, though. We made it back to Berk, but they just watched us and stared at us oddly. We were stared at, and I had to make amends with people who I had been with there before. But after a day or so, we left because we felt like we didn't belong among humans and dragons, we thought we just belonged with each other. We were best friends back on Berk, and we still are.**_

_**How in the world did you just **_**become**_** a dragon?**_ Gavin asked. Was that all he got from what Hiccup said? He talked like he didn't believe Hiccup.

_**Never trust a grumpy, old, hermit lady who starts screaming to the sky and turns your best friend into a dragon. Especially if you're a friend's a Night Fury. Extra especially if the lady has a very large rat and throws green blasts at you.**_ I said unenthusiastically. The Nadders looked to each other and laughed.

_**WHAT? YOU THINK WE'RE LYING?**_ I asked angrily. I was tired of not being taken seriously.

_**No, we believe you. Its just, we've met that lady before. Well, I have.**_ Feather chuckled a little. What? They _know_ the creepy hermit lady!?

**Hiccup's POV**

_**When I was 12, she tried to curse me. It was the first time I'd gone on a flight alone, and I crashed on that little secluded island. I was…. um…. I tried to take a fish from her. I tried to ask her for them, but humans don't understand dragons. So I took one, and she tried to fire a green blast at me. I dodged it, and she went and hid in her hovel. I flew away, but I'll never forget how I was almost killed in a green blast.**_ Feather smiled after thinking back on the memory. It seemed to make her laugh, rather than remind her of how she was almost killed.

_**Guess who else was almost killed in a green blast?**_ I joked. She grinned.

_**You too?**_ She asked curiously. I nodded.

_**So we do have a few things in common!**_ I smiled at the thought of this. Feather was so nice to me.

_**I guess we do. So do I still have my only friend who's a girl?**_ She asked me. We were most definitely still friends. She was better than any human friend I ever had on Berk. But Toothless was still my _best_ friend.

_**Yes, I think you do.**_ I said. We smiled at each other.

_**Yay, we're all friends now. Lets go back to fishing.**_ Gavin said quickly. It sounded rushed, like he was hiding something. Thats when I realized that they still hadn't told us exactly how they ended up here.

_**How did you end up here?**_ I asked Gavin and Feather. Gavin rolled his eyes, and Feather shoved him.

_**Oh stop whining, you big baby.**_ She shoved Gavin again, and he looked down.

_**Well, I, uh….**_ Gavin stuttered for a little while, and

_**Go on, they have to find out sometime. Come on, you can do it.**_ Feather coaxed.

Gavin looked at his love, then at us. _**Fine, but it's a long story. You might want to sit down. **_He suggested. Hiccup and I sat down where we were, and patiently waited for the male to continue.

_**My life started out hatching and being raised by my mother. A year later, I got very sick. I was less than a day away from death. My grandmother was seeing a Gronckle, who was helping her through her problems at the time because of her life-changing disability of being paralyzed from the waist down.**_

_**What happened?**_ Toothless interrupted.

The male dragon looked down at the ground. He spoke in a low voice, almost like he was holding back the urge to cry. _**She was out flying when she came in contact with a group of dragon hunters. She managed to dodge their nets but one arrow, managed to hit her in the lower back, paralyzing her. It wasn't until she tried to land until she realized how much damage the arrow actually did.**_

_**Anyhow she said, "Something just doesn't feel right about this whole situation." The Gronckle looked me over, and he said he could smell Zippleback acid on me. That was extremely unhealthy for a hatchling to even be near, let alone be covered with. A quarter moon later, the Zippleback and my grandmother were still taking care of me. They walked into the cave I was staying in, and found my my mother and another Zippleback spitting acid on me.**_

Toothless and I looked at him in horror. For a mother to do that to her young was sickening.__

**Four years after, the Gronckle who stayed with me for all four years found out that the poison affected my brain, and I wasn't the same as other dragons. I was shyer and I couldn't comprehend things as well as other dragons. So I was constantly being monitored by the Gronckle and my grandmother, every few months I'd be checked for Zippleback acid.** Gavin stopped talking to catch his breath, he waited a moment to see if we were going to ask questions. When we didn't, he continued.

_**I was constantly bathed, because they thought that would help decrease the acid and wipe out the defect. Well, that helped too much. I went completely and utterly insane. I was sent to a two week dragon retreat for monk dragons, to try and help me calm down and become one with nature. Then I came home to my mother and the Gronckle. I was still crazy. So, I was sent to another retreat in the mountains for two years because nobody could take my insanity. That place was great except for a few of the more annoying dragons than I.**_

I cleared my throat, letting him know I had a question. _**Yes, Hiccup?**_

_**Is that where you met Feather? **_I asked

_**No, no Feather wasn't there**_. He went silent for then spoke again. _**Anyhow, the place was so low in dragons that barely anybody knew it still existed. So I was moved to a different place after I lived there for two years. After about three years at the new place, I went on my last temporary trip home. I was completely healed! I was normal! I was able to return to my life with my grandmother, aunt, cousin, uncle, and Feather, my best friend. **_A giant smile formed on his face as he looked at Feather and nuzzled her snout. Toothless and I both smiled. Seeing Gavin happy after what he's told us so far was sweet.

_**Two years after I returned home, a messenger Terror told me that my real father said I had a brother. Two years later I had came to the conclusion of hiring a tracking dragon to find my brother. This Deadly Nadder was the best in my area. He told me he'd send a Terror for me when my brother is located. While the Nadder was looking for my brother, I asked Feather to be my mate.**_

_**I accepted, of course. **_The female said. Gavin laughed. _**Yeah, the first thing she said when I asked her was "It's about time". **_All of us laughed at the response. Once the laughing died down, Toothless spoke up.

_**Did he find him? **_Toothless asked.

Gavin looked at him and smiled _**Yes. After the Terror told me where to find Allen. I invited him over, but a few days after he arrived, my grandma's condition worsened and he offered to look after her. You see, even before she got worse, I was going to ask my brother to look after her because Feather and I were going to leave and find our own place. **_He licked the his mate on the cheek. _**That was six months ago, and look at us now. We have our own place and we couldn't be happier. Now I'm always able to see the good in things, and I wouldn't change my past for anything. It only gave me a greater view on life. So, I made a saying. "Everyone can have a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life."**_

_**That's deep.**_ Toothless said, like he was in a daze.

_**What an insightful comment. **_Feather rolled her eyes at Toothless.

**Toothless POV**

Once Gavin was finished with his story, I laid on the grass with a wide smile. After hearing what he went through, I thought he was amazing. I noticed Hiccup was sporting the same smile I was. I guessed we were both feeling the same emotions. _**That's quite a story. **_ I said to him. _**Do you plan on returning home to see your brother? **_I asked him.

It took a moment for Gavin to answer. _**One day. **_He said smiling, with a far off look in his eyes. _**For now, I want to stay here with Feather. She means the world to me. **_He licked his mate on the cheek.

I looked over to Feather. She was purring with her face against Gavin's. _**What about you, Feather? Let's hear your story.**_

The female swayed her tail back and forth. _**I don't know… it's not that interesting. **_She shyly admitted.

The other Nadder looked at her. _**That's not true. **_He told her confidently. She looked towards him. _**Really?**_ she asked. Galvin smirked, _**Yeah. There's one or two small interesting parts, but the rest is boring. **_He said jokingly. He received a smack to the head from Feather's tail. _**You're such a jerk, but that's why I love you.**_ She kissed him. Me and Hiccup smiled at how adorable these two were. This kind of love never occured on Berk.

_**Okay, so here's my story, but it'll be short and not as detailed as Gavin's. **_She told us.

_**That's fine. **_Hiccup replied.

Feather adjusted her sitting position and let out a sigh. _**As you know, I grew up on the same island as Gavin. On this island, an Alpha ruled over all the dragons. As soon as I could fly, I was forced to share half my family's food supply with him. Since we lived in an area where the temperature was always high, we also had to share a portion of our water supply, which wasn't that bad during the winter months but during the summer it was unbearable. **_

_**Wow. He does sound like a jerk. **_I heard Hiccup say.

Feather gave a nod, _**Yes, he was. As I was saying, during the summer it was bad. I was only four when I saw another dragon die of dehydration. He was caught trying to steal some water, so the Alpha brainwashed him to lay on the beach and slowly die. Luckily, I found him when he was already gone. **_Gavin put his wing over her, like he was trying to comfort her.

_**Later that day, I found out the dragon was related to me. My mother told me she was a cousin, and I was going to meet her the next day, but she stole the water. I was so overcome with sadness that I didn't go outside for an entire week. **_

Feather looked at her mate and smiled. _**But on the eighth day, he came over and encouraged me to get out. We spent the whole day playing and talking. It was wonderful. **_

_**Is that how you two fell in love? **_I asked curiously. It took me a minute to figure out that the romantic question came out of my mouth.

_**That's how I fell in love. I'm not sure if it was the same for him. Was it? **_she asked Gavin.

_**Yes, kind of. It took a few days. It wasn't as instantaneous, as it was with you. **_He admitted.

_**Well in any case, we fell in love. I spent almost everyday with him, but as you know he was gone for fifty six moons. These were the loneliest days of my life**_. _**Once he did return home, he asked me to be his mate, and for him and I to leave and find our own place. Our own lives. So as you can see, we did. Now it's your turn. What's your story? **_

I got to my feet and cleared my throat. _**Well, my life story is kind of interesting. In fact, I don't even think Hiccup knows the whole thing. I think she only knows the half she lived through. **_She shrugged her shoulders.

_**Then this will also be the first time Hiccup will hear it.**_ Gavin smiled.

I cleared my throat again. _**Now, I don't remember much from my childhood. I briefly remembering spending a lot of time with my parents. What I do remember is that I was a loner. I didn't spent time with other dragons. I would stay in my cave for days, only coming out to eat. One day, my mother and father asked me to get dinner for them. There was a human village nearby, but we didn't bother them, and they didn't bother us. Once in a blue moon, our two species would meet. And when we did, we would simply look at each other for several seconds and continue on our way. I was told to only attack them if they posed as a threat. **_

_**It sounds like your family taught you well. **_Hiccup said.

_**Yea… they did. **_My voice went low. Hiccup and the two Nadders noticed my sudden mood change.

_**What, what happened? **_Feather asked, concern washing over her.

_**I was coming home from hunting and on my way home, and I smelt fire. A few minutes later, I smelt blood. By then, I was panicking and ran the rest of the way. When I got there, I saw hundreds of humans carrying torches and weapons. They attacked us. The caves where the dragons slept were either engulfed in fire or caved in. The smell of death was unbearable. Both humans and dragons fought in discord. I ran to the cave where my parents and I lived. **_I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from crying at the next part. _**Our home was destroyed. And my parents… they were dead. **_

All three dragons gasped in horror. That was the first time I told anyone about my past. I looked to Hiccup to see how she was taking it. Her face was a mix of horror and sadness. I saw a single disguised tear run down her face. I walked over to her, and placed my head on hers.

_**Toothless. **_She said as she choked up, getting ready to cry. _**Toothless I'm sorry. I'm sorry that happened to you. **_Her crying grow louder. I tried to sooth her.

_**It's okay, Hiccup. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. **_I said, but it wasn't helping. She was still crying as loud as before. She buried her head into my shoulder. I looked over to Gavin and Feather, _**Sorry about this. I never told her about my past. This is the first time I told her since I was unable to tell her before she got turned into a dragon and-**_

_**Wait, what? What do you mean since she got turned into a dragon? **_Gavin asked

I drifted my head to the side. _**Well... it's kind of a funny story. Actually she was the heir of Berk. **_Both of their eyes widened.

_**A dragon was going to be the next chief? Why would Stoick pick a dragon? Why not his son, Hiccup? **_Feather asked.

_**I am… Hiccup. I told you before… that the... old lady shot some kind of green stuff... at me and turned me in….into a dragon. That's why I ...can fly, but can't land, catch a fish, or use my fire. I've only been a... dragon for 4… days. **_Hiccup told them, in between loud sobs of course.

Suddenly, a realization struck the two Nadders. Their eyes were filled with amazement. Feather ran over to us and looked at my tail. She saw the fake fin. She noticed Hiccup also a different one. _**Wait, you're the Night Fury that was shot down by a human? **_I nod. She looked at Hiccup's tail. _**Then... you must be Hiccup? What you said about the hermit, you really were a human before she struck you? **_Hiccup also gave a nod.

Gavin's face was in total shock. His mouth hung open and his eyes were as wide as Hiccup's old helmet. Finally, in a shaky voice, he said. _**But you're a female... and if I'm correct... you were a male when you were a human? Do you know the reason for the gender swap? **_

Before she could reply, I decided to cut in. _**Can I finish my story, please? Hiccup can answer your questions when it's her turn. **_I said politely.

I adjusted my sitting position and continued my story. _**As I was saying after my home was destroyed I left and headed east. I was determined to get revenge. During my flight, I would search for any human settlements to destroy, but unfortunately, I didn't find any. Instead, I found a whole island inhabited by dragons, with a Queen controlling them. I told her about my parents, and she said I was welcome to stay. But under one condition, of course. I had to go to a nearby village and steal food from the humans who lived there. **_

Feather interrupted, _**And that village was Berk? **_

_**Yes, it was. At the time, I didn't care about having to get food for her. I just wanted to take my revenge. So that same night,I snuck off with a group of dragons and went to the village. I destroyed everything in sight. I was so focused on causing as much damage as possible that I forgot to get livestock for the Queen. When we returned, I was asked to see the Queen. She said she forgave me for not getting any food and understood why I didn't, but instead of punishing me, she told me from now on to cause as much destruction to the village as possible. She told me not to worry about retrieving food. **_

_**That's why you never took anything. **_Hiccup said.

_**Yes. I was ordered to only destroy your village. As the raids continued, I became more daring, hungrier for the revenge I sought. I started to aim for targets that were lower to the ground. Sheds, water wells, and such. I was doing good until one night. I was hit and I fell, hard. I hit a tree and snapped it in half. I was tangled up in a net, and my left tail fin was completely excised. **_

I cleared my throat. _**That... that was the first time I cried since my parents were killed. Flying was the best feeling in the world, and it was gone. **_I looked to Hiccup, _**It was stolen. But thankfully, you came looking for me. When you took out your knife I was both happy and terrified. **_

_**Why? **_Gavin asked.

_**What?**_ I asked back. I was in the zone, and his question zapped me back to reality.

_**Why were you terrified of one measly human?**_ He asked. I had no answer.

_**Because. Shut up. As I was saying, I was happy because the sadness I still had would disappear. And I was scared because obviously, I didn't want to die yet. It was a weird feeling, but as you can see, he didn't kill me. He climbed on me for a little while, and raised his knife right above my head. I looked into his eyes. I looked away, and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I heard the cutting of ropes. I opened my eyes to find him cutting the ropes that bonded me to the forsaken ground. Once I could move my body, I jumped on top of him. I could feel his heart pounding and his eyes brimming with fear. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to avenge my parents, to do to them as they had done to me. But this was only a child. He didn't cause their deaths, he was as innocent as a hatchling. Ultimately, I ended up roaring into his face and stomping my paw down next to his head. **_

Hiccup let out a laugh, _**Yeah. That was really terrifying.**_

_**Sorry about that, but on with the story. After that, I tried to fly away, but because of my tail, I could only glide. I ended up being stuck in a small cove deep in the forest. I stayed there for two days before Hiccup finally showed up. He tried to gain my trust by offering me a fish.**_

_**Did it work? **_Feather asked.

_**Do you think it worked?**_ Hiccup asked sarcastically. Feather smiled. I continued.

_**Yes, it did. After that, he tried to get me to fly again. He made me a new tailfin that he could control. It was a success at first, but we found some minor "defects" in it. After a lot of train and error, Hiccup was able to help me fly. Astrid, one of Hiccup's friends, followed him one day and saw me. She attempted to run back to Berk to tell everyone about my presence, but Hiccup and I stopped her. With a flight around Berk, we were able to convince her that not all dragons are "bad". As I was flying, I heard the Queen. She ordered all dragons to return to the island with the food each dragon got that day. I thought that would be a good opportunity for Hiccup and Astrid to see her. I wanted them to see that the dragons were being forced to steal, and they weren't doing on their own free will. The Queen saw me with the humans and became enraged. She tried to kill us. I barely made it out.**_

_**So the Queen **_**was**_** trying to kill us! I knew it!**_ Hiccup smiled, satisfied. What a great feeling, knowing you were right about someone trying to kill you. I'm glad I wasn't the one who had that realization.

_**Yes. How lovely.**_ I said sarcastically. I was unamused.

_**So what happened after that? **_Gavin asked curiously.

_**After we nearly escaped death, I flew back to the cove. Astrid suggested that the island was like a bee hive. The Queen was... well, the Queen, and all the other dragons were the worker bees. They worked and worked until they dropped, and after that, they were of no use. Astrid was right about the nest. 100% correct, and the analogy scared me. It showed me how controlling the Queen was, even if she was nice to me.**_ I paused to be dramatic, but Gavin took it the wrong way and asked a question in my pause.

_**So did you defeat the Queen?**_ Gavin asked excitedly. Hiccup waved a paw at him.

_**Shh, that comes later.**_ Hiccup was very intent on listening to my side of the story, and she shushed Gavin without a thought.

_**Anyway, we went back to the cove and Astrid and Hiccup got off. They whispered about something, and I swore I heard something about the next day. Sure enough, the next day, I heard a Nightmare roar in the daylight. I knew something was wrong with Hiccup, so I rushed to find her...er, him. I found her being threatened by the Nightmare, so I attacked the Nightmare. Then the people of Berk caught me and tied me up.**_ Hiccup seemed to get a bit sad after I said this, but I knew she'd be fine. Gavin was still his curious self.

_**How did you get out of it?**_ He asked. I simply gave him an eye roll and continued.

_**Well, they put me on a ship and made me lead them to the nest. After I lead them to the nest, they tried to destroy it. They thought they had won the fight against the Queen after one blow, but they had just started it. A fierce battle broke out. Hiccup arrived, via Astrid's dragon. He tried to get to me, but the ship I was on started to sink. He tried to go after me, but he failed. After he lost his breath and couldn't survive underwater anymore, I lost all hope. But his father, Stoick saved Hiccup and I. He cut the ropes on my restraint, and dragged Hiccup on land.**_

_**And everything ended well?**_ Gavin looked for a happy ending.

_**Gavin, quiet down. Let the poor dragon finish his story.**_ Feather scolded Gavin. He didn't seem to mind.

_**Thanks, Feather. I think.**_ I said. I wasn't sure how to take being called a "poor dragon".

_**No, we had to reason the Queen, who had turned almost completely evil by that time. She just wanted power, and she was willing to kill anyone who got in her way. So, she was ready to kill me, Hiccup, and the rest of Berk. So of course, we had to defeat her first.**_ I said, trying to build the suspense with my voice.

_**Her who? **_Gavin asked. I exploded at him.

_**The **_**Queen**_**!**_ I yelled at Gavin. I couldn't take any more of his interruptions.

_**I would really like to finish my story without any more "Gavin time". May I?**_ I asked impatiently. Gavin nodded. _**Okay, thank you. Anyway, we took to the skies and lured the Queen behind us. Once we saw her fire building up, I shot an ignited blast, burning her from the inside out. The fire burned my tailfin off, however, Hiccup and I fell. I grabbed his leg in such a hurry, I forgot to retract my teeth. He lost his leg, but he did live… Hiccup, that reminds me, will you forgive me for that?**_ I felt the guilt all over again.

_**Hey, I got your fin and you got my le… well my fin too, now.**_ Hiccup smiled good-naturedly. I was glad there were no hard feelings. I guessed it was even, and we were both at the same flight disadvantage.

I looked to the Nadders, forgetting that I didn't finish my story. Gavin looked like he was about to explode from not being able to ask his question. I rolled my eyes.

_**Do you want to ask something, Gavin?**_ I asked. He let out a huge breath that he was holding in.

_**I thought you'd never ask!**_ He was relieved, _**But is that the end? Did you win the fight? What happened?**_ Gavin asked. He was way too interested in my story.

_**Oh, yeah. We won the fight. Epically, of course. After that, we had quite an eventful moon back on Berk. Hiccup didn't wake up for 7 days. People started to follow Hiccup, and soon almost everyone on Berk had a dragon. Our first Snoggletog together, Hiccup made me an automatic tailfin and I took off and spent 3 days searching for his helmet, which he clumsily dropped the day before. I found it, and surprised him. After that, there really isn't anything worth mention. We just woke up one day and went flying, got lost, found the lady hermit, and then Hiccup got turned into a dragon. We were later found by the village. We stayed a couple days back on Berk, but no one respected Hiccup, so we left and here we are. Ta-da!**_ I finished. Gavin looked pleased, and he skipped around. Feather seemed happy enough. Hiccup seemed confused.

_**But, wasn't there that time when… or the time…. Never mind.**_ Hiccup tried to brainstorm other memorable times we had, but she can't think of any.

_**I guess you're right.**_ She said.

**Hiccup's POV**

I decided to share my story, just for the fun of it.

_**When I was a baby, my mother was eaten by a dragon. Have you ever heard of Stoick the Vast? Well known viking everywhere. They say he once popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders, and I believe that. Stoick the Vast was my father. My father, with the help of his friend Gobber, raised me. Ok, so it was mostly Gobber. My dad always wanted more from me, and I could never do enough to appease him. I wasn't strong, I wasn't fast, I had caused all the problems the village ever had for the most part. I was smart though, and I tried to use my brains to avoid needing brawn. All my attempts failed, of course. He always looked at me with this disappointed scowl, like he wanted to say to the gods, "Excuse me, Barmaid. I think you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with **_**beefy **_**arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!" Gobber always told me that it wasn't my physical appearance, it was my personality that my father couldn't stand. That pep-talk always made me feel better. But anyway, all that changed one night when I decided I had to try another scheme to make my life better. I shot down a Night Fury. Who would've guessed? Nobody on the entire island of Berk, that's who. I got teased even more, actually. I tried to tell them I had shot down a Night Fury, but nobody believed me. I was too bothersome to trust. But I found that dragon the next day. When I arrived, I had every intention of killing the dragon, and bringing its heart to my father to make my life significantly better. But when I got there, I started to look in Toothless' eyes. They showed he was as scared as I was. And I saw myself in his place. So I cut him free. Stupid mistake, I know, but I did. And he didn't kill me, which was shocking. He just ran away. I didn't follow him, but I wanted to figure out more about Night Furies. So the next day I tried to look for him. I walked in the direction the dragon ran until I came across a cove. I was about to return to Berk when I noticed black scales on the ground. As I examined them, the Night Fury shot up. He nearly gave me a heart attack. He was trying to climb out but the cove was surrounded by high walls. I was astonished to be the first person to see a Night Fury. I took out my sketchbook and started to draw him. He jumped in the air and flapped his wings but he wasn't going anywhere. That's when I noticed he was missing a tail fin. Then the next day I decided to go see him. I brought a fish and my knife, which was a bad idea. He sensed the knife and made me get rid of it. After it was gone, he acted like a big, soft cat. When he went to take the fish, he opened his mouth and I saw he had no teeth, but then his teeth popped out. That's how he got the name Toothless. That night I built Toothless a prosthetic tailfin to help him fly. We didn't get it right the first time, it took a few times. Sure enough, we got it right. As I was helping Toothless fly, I was also taking what I've learned from him and used it in dragon training. That ended up getting me picked to kill a Nightmare in front of the whole village, including my dad. That same day, I was going to run away with Toothless, but Astrid followed me and she said she was going to tell everyone. Toothless and I stopped her and convinced her that not all dragons are "bad". The next day, I had to kill the dragon, but I was going to show everyone that dragons were good. Everything was going as planned until my dad startled the Nightmare by slamming his hammer down. The Nightmare then tried to attack me. He chased me, had me pinned, and I heard a loud screech. People screamed, "Night Fury! Get down" and before I knew it, Toothless broke into the arena and fought the Monstrous Nightmare. I tried to tell him to leave, but he didn't listen. Soon, a group of Vikings entered the arena and pinned him to the ground. They tied him up and took him away. I tried to tell my father about the Queen, but he was so angry that I made friends with a dragon when I told him I wanted to kill them. **_

_**I watched as he and the other men put Toothless on a boat and set sail for the dragon island. Astrid walked over to me and asked why I didn't kill the dragon. I told her that when I looked into his eyes, I saw myself and he was just as scared of me as I was of him. Then, suddenly, I thought of a crazy plan. I rounded up the other teens and showed them that dragon were good creatures. After they were convinced, we all flew over to defeat the Queen. As Toothless said, the battle was long and hard but in the end, we won. Now Vikings and dragons live in peace. Of course, the day we flew off, I got turned into a dragon and everything, so you know the rest of my story from there.**_ I finished my story from start to end with no "Gavin time". It must have been a record time for Gavin not speaking, except when he's asleep. Ooops, he was.

_**Looks like Mr. Talkative, over here, fell asleep.**_ Toothless grinned, and we basked in the momentary silence.

_**I'm just closing my eyes. I've been awake the whole time. **_Gavin said, his eyes still closed. Toothless mouthed "Dang it!" I laughed a little.

~Turtle's A/N

Hi. I'm still here working on this and you can learn more about me! If you even read these. But hey, why not write this anyway? So I did this all week, and I have written many of the "super derpy romance stuff" scenes for the Deadly Nadders. (I'm quoting my amazing friend cartoonsforlife1314, love you!) I really like writing this "romance stuff", and you have no idea how hard it is for me to sit down at my laptop and tell my brain "Don't you dare go on overload." So I was feeling all romantic _all _week(not really). In terms of my life, I didn't do much. Oh, my mom threatened to cut me off from this project, so that was fun. _*** Your mom was trying to do what she thought was right, which I disagree with, but still, she was trying. ~Karter**_ This week was overall boring. Hope you got the sarcasm in there. Hope you enjoyed reading.

~Max's A/N

Hi again! This week was fun. I worked on several scenes with Laura and Karter. I helped write some of the backstory for the Nadders, which was a blast! I guess I can take a bit about my personal life. I've been having some back pain for the past week. I'll be going to the doctors on Monday to get it checked out. Hopefully it's nothing serious. My parents think It might just be a pinched nerve. I've only been able to sit down for no more than three hours. If it's nothing serious, I should be able to continue working on this story. ~Will's A/N

~Will's A/N

Hello, my name is William and I'm a new beta for L.E.G. I'm a new beta and possible writer (not likely but still!) I have started two of my own stories and will also be grammer checking for the stories. I'm currently a freshman at my high school and I have a bit of experience in technology… so I'm kindo out of my element but im here for… REASONS! I am kind of a grammer natzi too soo… but I do enjoy HTTYD so thats the reason I'm here, to share my ideas with the world… *Cough* and these idiots too *Cough*

~Bacon's A/N

Hullo, my name is Foster. I'm the new awkward guy, yayyyy. This will be my first "job" and so far I enjoy it. I enjoy reading a lot it helps that I read better than the average college grad. Cough* Shameful boasting Cough* My typing/essay skills are very lacking when it comes to writing things down. I'm a sucker for quotes and speeches…. and rebellion when its necessary. And since I still have a 2 more lines to do, lets talk about me some more shall we? I'm from Louisiana and I like gaming, saying random things (like Doritos). Since I need to "Wrap it up", I leave you with this: Doritos….. Locos…. Tacos

~Bigs' A/N

Hey everyone! I'm back from finals! We got 2 new betas! Their names are Bacon and Will. I also want to give a shoutout to kingkoda due to his review and he was very polite when I responded. He gave us some advice along with a encouraging compliment. We would like to ask all of you to plz give us some review as we do love reading them. So this week's chapter is especially special to me. We based Gavin off of my personal life. The backstory is loosely based off of mine. Of course its heavily modified, but hey! I got to tell it in some form. If you're interested in reading the vanilla version _***Nobody says 'vanilla version, but whatever. ~Turtle* **_**Well in my experience a lot of people say it. XD** of my story you can go read it as its on my profile bio. I couldn't be more glad on how this chapter turned out. This would be the best one we have done so far. This is also the biggest by far. We are only half way done with the back stories, and its Sunday night and we are wrapping up for the night. We suspect we are going to have to cut a scene out, so that would be a huge cut. We decided if we do need to cut it, we will add it at the beginning of the next chap. On to Gavin though! There are multiple things about me that I personally believe is a blessing. One of which is why I'm able to see good in almost about everything. Then, I am extremely mature for my age (I'm 16 if your wondering). The name "Gavin" comes from a kid I work with. The back story is basically mine as I said already, and then there is my slogan: _"Everyone can have a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life". _I'm particularly very happy with that. I came up with it myself and I've been saying it since. I do see good in everything and I'm pretty sure I'm starting to repeat myself now, but likewise I _am mostly _always happy and I love life altogether. For those who know me, you know I founded L.E.G. as a place for people to be accepted. If anyone is wondering, I was in basically a prison for 5 years and now I am with a great uncle which I can share the passion of being out on the water with him. I have a loving mom (Grandmother) and I have terrific friends. So if you have a bad life right now, just remember one thing, there _is _a light at the end of the tunnel. And to those who are wondering, no, my life is not done being eventful. In fact, I just learned it was my bastard of a grandfather that gave away my phone number to my real family. Anywho, I will end on our quote _"Everyone can have a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life" ~Karter_


	5. What Every Dragon Wants

_**Stoick's POV**_

He was stolen. He was stolen by that devil. My….. son. Hiccup was stolen by the devil because I was treating him unfairly. I mean, I treated him unfairly before he was a dragon, but it was even worse after.

I regret it. Not only was I being unfair to my son and his best friend, but I was being unfair to myself, and the gods. I had been disrespecting to another person of my level, and I had dishonored the gods. I wasn't accepting Hiccup as I had before, because he finally found his way to make his one good mark. Even after he made his one good mark, there were too many bad ones that other people of my village wouldn't forget. I couldn't accept Hiccup as I found him. I wanted to find my brave son, with his obnoxious dragon, on an island somewhere. I made it my whole plan to do that.

At the time, after I found Toothless, I thought I had failed my plan. I thought Toothless was just trying to break it to me easily that Hiccup was dead, leaving no heir to my throne. But as it turned out, Hiccup was a dragon, too. Not only had he changed species, but he had also changed genders. Now I had a daughter, instead of my son.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I just brought him -her- back to Berk. She and Toothless walked around, and she collapsed from extreme exhaustion every once in a while. She looked more awake though. She looked...comfortable. She looked like she felt like she finally belonged. Like she had always wanted, but I had been too busy to show her before, that she did belong.

I didn't know how to be around her, so I used my vast knowledge from being alive for so long. I avoided the problem, like Hiccup did when he broke Astrid's heirloom axe. Okay, word got out after a while that he broke Astrid's axe. When she found out, I'm pretty sure he almost lost another appendage. Sadly for him, I already knew that Gobber had broken and replaced that axe about a year before. So that might have been a low point in my parenting experience.

I avoided Hiccup because I was afraid to deal with her. I was afraid that I might be, plasma blasted or something. Okay, that wasn't my real fear because I'd faced worse than plasma blasts. I was afraid that she wouldn't remember. I was afraid she'd forgotten who she was before.

That night, the village demanded to see if Hiccup had made any progress as a dragon. I was astonished that they wanted something from her. They never wanted anything from her as a human, except space from her. So, because I had authority and a great best friend, I forced Gobber to go tell them. He said he knew just what to do.

So Hiccup and Toothless staggered out of the Forge a few moments later, and Toothless took off. He whizzed around, and I wasn't used to him flying without Hiccup on his back. He looked understaffed without Hiccup sitting atop his noble back, like he needed his rider. A few moments after that, my new daughter took off. She flew around, and she looked free. I wished for just that second that I could've been her.

The next night, she left. We woke up on the third day, and I thought I could make it up to Hiccup. I thought that day would bring me closer to….her. I wanted to have my child again, no matter how they looked or their gender. I wanted my Hiccup back. And I didn't get her.

She had to have left that night. And she left me, and everyone else she cared about on this island. It made me angry, of course, but most of all, it made me sad. I hadn't had the time to make things right with her. She didn't know that I still loved her as my child. She didn't know that I still wanted her on Berk, and I guess that's why she left.

On Berk, everyone gave her funny looks. The children laughed and played with her. Her teenaged friends just laughed at her new form. She was an outcast, with only Toothless to comfort her. And I guess she felt like nothing was left for her on Berk, so she flew away.

After that day, I was in denial for quite a while. I sent out ships and search parties, hoping that she would return one day. I sent out every ship we had, and when they came back with no sight of the two Night Furies, I sent them back out to recheck. I sent out most everyone who had a dragon, and only the smallest children and Gothi stayed on the island. I did everything to find that little girl. I did everything I could to find my daughter. She was nowhere to be found.

No matter how bad my son had been, no matter how many bad things he did to Berk, I still loved him. He was my son, my only child, and my only family. I still loved him after he was a she dragon. I loved her then. I still love her now.

_**Hiccup's POV**_

_**You've got to flap harder if you want to go higher. You have to flap steadier if you want to hover over something! Flying is all about the rhythms! Rhythms!**_ Toothless yelled at me from where I was attempting to hover over a rock. He wanted me to fly higher, he wanted me to reach the sky. I told him he was crazy if he thought I was going to touch the sky. He yelled at me to start flying then.

_**Harder! HARDER! 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4! **_He speed counted, trying me to get my wings flapping harder.

_**I can already fly, why do I have to do this?**_ I whined

_**Because I said so! Rhythms are everything in flying! If you want to go faster, you have count faster! Go with the beat of your heart at first. 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4!**_ He took off and started to flap his wings steadily, and I tried to go with them. I could hear the pulse of his wings. _1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4,_ it whispered. I could hear the beat, and I tried my best to flap at a steady rhythm.

_**There you go, Hiccup.**_ Toothless said gently. I was beating my wings faster and faster, and I was starting to rise. I was going up, and up, and up and…._**HICCUP! Get down, right now!**_ Toothless screamed. I was higher off the ground than I had suspected. I immediately stopped flapping at all. A huge mistake.

_**Toothless' POV**_

_**AHHHHH! **_The girly scream rang out. Except this time it was Hiccup, and appropriate. I almost died of laughter. After I finished my 'episode', I landed. Then walked over to where Hiccup 'landed' and helped her up. _**Remember, pay attention to your surroundings! **_I scolded as I helped her back up.

_**Well that's easier said then done! **_She shot back, sending me a slight glare.

I was growing slightly impatient with how long this was taking, but I forced myself to remain calm. _**Ok, get back up there and try it again. **_Hiccup looked like she was about to protest, but complied either way. Once she was back in the air, I began to coach her again. _**Now, keep rhythm in mind, but ALSO watch your environment. **_Hiccup proceeded to do this for a while and was doing good... up until she crashed into a tree.

Yet again, I tried not to die of laughter. Yet again, I failed. Hiccup shot me yet another glare, but didn't act on it. I composed myself and helped her up. _**Is there a better, not so dangerous way to do this?**_ She asked impatiently, and I shook my head.

I tried to stifle my laughing but, of course, I could not. I ended up rolling on the ground with laughter whilst Hiccup glared daggers at me.

_**Can we call it a day? I don't feel like being a source of your entertainment. **_Hiccup said with slight undertone of annoyance. If you call intentionally making each word louder and angrier than it should've been, slight annoyance. _**No, you need to get this right. **_I said while shaking my head.

And so began a series of failed attempts at learning how to fly and land properly. Hiccup had the flying part almost perfected after several hours, but landing was still a whole different story. I still tried, and still failed, at concealing my laughter. After each attempt, I would often get hit in the face with her tail, and it was often painful.

This wasn't to say I wasn't helping Hiccup, she just wasn't getting it as fast as I would've liked. _**Remember again, just gently tap the ground.**_ I would say. She would attempt to land, and fail to do so, often ending up collapsed on the ground in a heap of exhaustion and frustration.

By the time of Hiccup's 50th attempt, it was well past mid-day, so I finally decided to call it a day. _**Come on, that's enough for today. **_When Hiccup heard those words, relief shone on her face. She collapsed once again, but this time, it was in a heap of relief.

_**Hiccup's POV**_

I was beyond relief when Toothless called it a day, I hurt everywhere and was extremely exhausted.

_**Hiccup's POV**_

_**You want to go back and get some rest?**_ Toothless asked me. I peeled myself off the ground to respond to him. I was tired then, but my physical state never interfered with my mental state before.

_**No, I was actually thinking of staying and trying to land some more.**_ I said sarcastically. Toothless cocked his head.

_**Really?**_ He asked proudly, like he'd built some sort of thing in me called "stamina". He most definitely hadn't.

_**No.**_ I said truthfully. Toothless smiled a little.

_**I love your sarcasm.**_ He said, looking at me with this odd glaze over his eyes.

_**Oh, good. That means you don't have to get used to it then.**_ I turned my body in the direction of the cave and intended to limp my way there. I got some unneeded help, though.

_**Toothless' POV**_

Hiccup turned away from me and tried to limp her way to the cave, which was a good fifteen minute flight from there. I rolled my eyes at her, she had this crazy determination that made very little logical sense to me. I kind of liked it, it was amusing to watch.

_**Come on. I'm not waiting a half hour for you there. We're flying.**_ I said. She groaned and ran into the bushes. I ran after her, only to find that she'd flown off.

_**Hiccup!**_ I roared, getting ready to race her. I took off and flew like lightning. I quickly flew past her, and she sped up a little.

_**Great, just beat the new girl flier and bring down her confidence!**_ She fake wailed as she tried to flap faster. I felt bad for a few seconds, so I let her catch up. She then speeded in front of me.

_**Ugh! Hey! That's not fair!**_ I shouted.

_**I never said you had to slow down!**_ Hiccup called in front of me. I cocked my head at her, and I saw the cave right below her. I dove for it.

_**What are you doing?**_ She asked me as I flew inside the cave.

_**Oh, you found the cave.**_ She said happily, as she hovered above the ground, not daring to land.

_**Yes, yes I did. Why don't you walk over to me?**_ I asked cautiously.

_**Okay?**_ She said, but it came out as a question. She lightly landed on the ground and walked over to me without faltering. My jaw dropped down, and I quickly put it back up to smile smugly.

_**What? What's with the smugness?**_ Hiccup asked.

_**You know how you kept trying to land and failed? **_I asked, getting my proud smile ready.

_**You're going to bring this up now? **_Hiccup somehow managed to say this with a completely flat tone. I ignored her question.

_**Guess who just landed flawlessly?**_ I asked excitedly.

_**Hmmm, you? **_She asked unenthusiastically.

_**No, you!**_ I said happily, and put my proud smile on.

_**Hiccup's POV**_

_**Really?**_ That gave me a boost of confidence. I did it. I landed on the ground, on my feet, and didn't kill myself. I swore that would've taken forever.

_**Yes, you did. See? I'm a great teacher.**_

_**No, I'm a great student.**_

_**See? That was the point of this lesson, Hiccup. I taught it. **_He said triumphantly. I smiled and rolled my eyes at his logic.

_**You still make no sense.**_ I stated truthfully.

_**Yes I do. I want what every other dragon wants, I like what every other dragon likes, I eat what every other dragon eats... Being a male Night Fury is the only way I differ from them. **_Toothless argued.

_**What **_**does**_** every other dragon want?**_ I asked curiously. I was never told.

_**You don't know?**_ I shook my head. I wanted to know, but how could I if I had never been told?

_**A family. Any family. It doesn't have to be conventional or anything. Take you for example, you aren't exactly "conventional family". But you're my only friend, and you are my family right now.**_

_**It feels nice to have you as my family, too, Toothless.**_ I told him.

_**What did you want as a human?**_ He asked me curiously. I sighed and gave in.

_**A sense of belonging. I wanted to be like the rest, I wanted to be brave and strong. But I'm not. I wouldn't have ever been a real viking, because I'm far too soft. I am smarter than the average viking, though. So I do have a few advantages on them. But now, with you, all I think I want is… A real family. Like a conventional one. With a mother and a father and children. I don't know why. Maybe I've always wanted a real family. But now it seems so much easier to start one, I guess. Meet a nice guy, have kids, start a whole family for myself. I've never really had a whole conventional family... and now I guess I want one.**_ I finished. Toothless rolled his eyes at me.

_**Oh really? You're going to find a mate?**_He asked me, doubt lacing his voice.

_**Yes, I am. He's got to be out there somewhere, right? **_I challenged. There was no way Toothless was going to tell me that there was no guy out in the world for me. That'd be too mean.

_**Toothless' POV**_

There was no way Hiccup had just challenged me to tell her there was no dragon in the world for her. I just didn't want to... give her false hope. Night Furies are going extinct, and there might not be any left for Hiccup.

I wasn't saying she would NEVER find a mate, I was saying that it was highly unlikely she would find another male Night Fury within 2 moons of here, other than me. That would've been most definitely disgusting.

_**Maybe he is… but he may not be **_**here**_**. Where you need him to be. There might not be another male Night Fury for hundreds of moons, other than me. So, chances are, we'll be the last Night Fury either of us ever sees.**_ My logic has never lied. She huffed with frustration at my comment.

_**I thought I was the logical one here! A few minutes ago, you were claiming to teach a lesson you never meant to teach!**_ She tried to change the subject to me being illogical. I wasn't leaving this topic until I won. I already had won the lesson-teaching contest. I didn't have to re-prove myself.

_**But I taught it. I taught it, and you understood it. That doesn't matter right now. I'm just trying not to give you false hope. **_I said honestly. I got a rather irrational response.

_**False hope is all I have! **_She exploded at me in a burst of yelling. She then quieted down.

_**False hope for a real, true family is all I have right now. And I really want one. I want a real family.**_ She almost whispered.

_**Don't you know what a family is?**_ I asked with an annoyed tone. She obviously didn't.

_**Yes!**_ She said confidently. I stared her down. _**…Maybe? Not really, I guess.**_ She admitted.

_**A family is a group of any animal that loves each other and lives together in harmony. They love and care for each other. They live under one roof. Or, in our case, one cave. We are a family. You are my family.**_ I tried to tell her. I meant every word of it.

_**But I don't love you like THAT!**_ She emphasized "that" far more than needed, in my opinion.

_**You don't love me as a brother? You don't love me like a crucial part of your life?**_ I asked rhetorically.

_**Oh! I thought you meant like love love. I love you like that, no question about it. **_She looked embarrassed.

_**Families don't need people who love each other romantically.**_ I said with a matter-of-factly tone.

_**In that case, yes, you are my family and I love you. In all honesty, I don't know what I would do without you.**_ She smiled at me.

_**I love you too. See? I still am a great teacher.**_ I said, referring back to my all-powerful teaching skills.

_**Fine! Yes you are! You happy now!?**_ She asked me exasperatedly.

_**Quite, quite. **_I said happily with a smug look on my face.

_**Feather's POV**_

_**Do you believe them?**_ I asked Gavin, while we gazed up at the blue morning sky.

_**What's not to believe? **_He asked. I forgot that he couldn't hear my thoughts, as I often thought he could.

_**You don't think that they are perfect for each other?**_ I asked. Hiccup definitely liked Toothless. The extent at which she denied liking him was too strong. I felt like they were hiding something from us, but I couldn't imagine why.

_**They're best friends….**_ Gavin trailed off, as he often did. He was the perfect dragon for me, even though he was clueless about other dragons' love.

_**They like each other, Gavin. Isn't it obvious?**_ I asked rhetorically. He answered me anyway.

_**Uh, no.**_ He said honestly.

_**You can't be that oblivious to love, can you?**_ It always puzzled me how he never understood this sort of thing.

_**Of course I can. Can you explain?**_ He asked shyly. Of course I could. If any other person had asked me this, I would've said no. But he was special. He was Gavin. He was my mate. I couldn't deny him knowledge.

_**Well, Hiccup denied liking Toothless. And when she did it, it was like she was hiding something. And look at the way Toothless acts around her. He must have **_**some**_** feelings for her, even if he would never admit it to himself. They act like they should be mates, but they aren't, or so they tell us. Do you think they couldn't be mates?**_ I asked honestly. This was my logic. It made perfect sense.

_**It could all be a coincidence if…**_ Gavin obviously doubted me, with my theory.

_**Its not a coincidence.**_ I said. There was no way they weren't secretly in love or something. That sounds kind of crazy. Is that crazy?

_**How do you know?**_ He asked me. I didn't know.

_**I don't, really. Its a gut feeling, I suppose.**_

_**I have the opposite gut feeling then. They seem like good friends to me.**_ He said. It was true, they were good friends, and that made them even more likely to fall in love. Look at me and Gavin, for example. We were childhood best friends, and now we're mates. Do you see what I'm getting at?

_**Well, you can have your own opinion. I just feel like they belong together, you know?**_ I asked Gavin honestly, even though I already knew the answer.

_**They do, but not like we do.**_ He said. I smiled at this thought.

_**Nobody belongs together like we do, Gavin. Its what makes us special.**_ We were an unlikely pair.

_**I love you, Feather.**_ He said to me. I knew it. He didn't need to tell me, but I always blushed when he did.

_**I love you too, Gavin.**_ I said. It was his turn to blush.

_**Gavin's POV**_

_**You want to go check on the two love-dragons?**_ I asked her. She was being too paranoid about them, and I figured she wasn't going to drop it until we checked on them anyway.

_**That'd make me feel much better.**_ Feather said. She licked my cheek and took to the sky. I quickly followed her, and we made it to the cave where Toothless and Hiccup were very quickly.

We alighted on the ground and walked over to the cave entrance.

_**Are you ready to see that you're just being paranoid?**_ I asked Feather. She sighed heavily.

_**I suppose you're right, and I am just being paranoid. But why not check anyway?**_ She asked me. I nodded my head.

_**Why not?**_ We both looked in at the same time to find a heap of Night Fury.

And when I say that, I mean just ONE heap. Hiccup was curled up on the inside, and Toothless curled around her back and was… hugging her? I didn't know. So I stood there with a look of shock and horror on my face.

Of course, Feather was smiling with a pleased look on her face. She won. _Oh well, you win some and you lose some. _I thought to myself.

I opened my mouth to say something about Feather being right when Toothless opened his left eye. My face apparently hadn't gotten the memo that it wasn't any longer weird that Hiccup and Toothless were spooning, so it was still horrified. And Feather's face was still pleased. Toothless' face took a minute to realize what his body was doing and what company was present. After a few moments, he finally realized what was going on.

_**AHHH!**_ Toothless jumped up and immediately began licking himself vigorously. My guess was that he was trying to get the Hiccup off of his scales. I had a feeling it wasn't working out too well.

_**How's it going in here?**_ Feather asked casually.

_**Fine, thank you! I especially appreciate the stalking part of this encounter!**_ Toothless shook himself a few times. My face went blank with embarrassment. We thought they'd be awake if we came in, and we certainly were not trying to stalk them. Darn false accusations!

_**We were not stalking anyone, Toothless. We wanted to see what you two were up to because we were bored out of our minds. We were simply trying to be considerate friends.**_ Feather said calmly.

_**Oh really? Then why did I wake up to a mentally scarred Gavin staring at me?**_ Toothless shot at me.

_**That was an accident. It takes me some time to process stuff. Unlike you, I try not to do the most irrational thing possible and take a bath like there's no tomorrow when I find myself in an awkward situation!**_ I shot back. Toothless gave up on our argument, and Hiccup started to stir.

_**Toothless, quiet down. I'm trying to sleep here.**_ Hiccup said groggily.

_**You were succeeding, too.**_ Feather said calmly, like she always did.

At the sound of Feather's voice, Hiccup's eyes flew open. She hobble up and stood on four legs.

_**Oh hey guys. I was just taking a nap and…**_ Hiccup becomes too tired to finish her sentence, so Toothless finishes it for her.

_**And we don't appreciate so many surprise visits. We have to sleep too. How are you two so awake?**_

_**Its called a full night's sleep, Toothless.**_ Feather started. I spaced and didn't hear the rest. I ended up just staring at Feather while she talked.

_**Well, it was accident, okay? Don't you dragons make mistakes too?**_

_**No, no we do not.**_ Feather said jokingly. _**And why don't I believe you, Toothless? **_Feather said smugly.

_This is going to take a while, _I thought to myself. Feather was the best debater I knew, and I was almost certain Toothless was going to be creamed.

~Turtle's A/N

Hello, people who've decided they want to actually know what I'm doing on a weekly basis. This was my first week that I only checked this out on Thursday and Tuesday. You can imagine the sleep I gained. I went on an awesome trip with my GS friends and we earned 2 badges and 3 connecting badges, called a journey. It was pretty awesome. We got chocolate fondue and cheese fondue. I've been eating well. I also was in a play on my GS trip. It was odd though, because I was a guy in a play, and I had this line where I was going to a park with this girl… In the end, most of the girls were shipping "Kevin-the-Man and Kate". Guess who I was? So that was odd. I got to sit through an entire lunch, of free pizza, and listen to sports nonsense. That ruined the whole "free pizza" thing for me. I'm not a sports person, as in I don't watch any football, baseball, tennis, soccer, hockey, or golf. And I can't really list any other sports. In other news, I ate pie in math class on Friday to celebrate ultimate pi day on Saturday. You know, 3/14/15 9:26AM? Its funny because I'm not even a math person. _***LUCKY! I had to watch the AP calc sub eat chocolate cake shaped like a pie in front of me… They didn't even offer me any, AND I'M THE DANG TEACHER'S ASSISTANT! XD ~Karter**_ My week was fun and filled with food. Yay. This story was barely a part of it. Sorry. I still had fun, though. Enjoy. _*** I think you're forgetting Turtle that I gave the whole team a week off, don't dwell on it and enjoy your week off. ~Karter**_ Well, you hadn't told me that when I wrote this. How many times do you need to intrude on my A/N and my personal life?

~Bacon's A/N

This and last week have have been hectic. I'm currently doing a new test to rank our schools and teachers. So I have been brain-dead for a of course, as soon as I'm home….STUDIES! So other than that it has not been a "normal" thats about it for this week. Peace.

~Will's A/N

This week has been eventful. I go from being a beta to a writer without warning and just got thrown into the fry. Thats not to say I didn't enjoy writing it just took me by surprise and I wasn't prepared for it. However SOMEONE (Not to be named *Cough* Bigs *Cough* had kinda forced me to write even though I myself had my own stories to work on… needless to say I did not work on them… But if you did enjoy it, I'm happy.

~Bigs' A/N

AH! IT ITCHES SOOOOOOO BAD! Wait, you don't know what I'm talking about. Well, let me explain. I got poison ivy two weeks ago. It didn't bother me then, but it flared up yesterday… I itched it… Its now infected… It is now a bubble that resembles a second degree burn… AND IT ITCHES SOOOOOO MUCH! Anywho! Like I said in Laura's A/N, I gave the team a week off. So we wrote up a simple plot for this chapter. _***I wasn't told I was getting a week off before I wrote my A/N. ~Turtle**_A few of our fans who were kind enough to review got an inside on the story. But for those who didn't comment, I guess you need to find out what we wrote in this chapter for yourself. Sooooo as I said, please review or message us, and like I did last week there may be a review. GOD DAMN THIS ITCHES TO THE OPPOSITE OF VALHALLA! Oh ya, its also swollen! Also there is a kid I call Tibits that is pissing me off from a year long grudge. He turned into a brat last year and lost all his friends, of which I gained through kindness and now he claims that I "Stole" all his friends… Immature brat… _***Sounds like my annoying friend last year! ~Turtle**_ ANYWHO! Like I always say "Everyone has a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life."


	6. Apologies

_**Gavin's POV**_

_**Well, that's stupid. You should believe me. I have very valid reasons for falling asleep on Hiccup. Reason 1: She's comfortable, and we were hugging for a short second, and then it became a longer second. It's not weird. Reason 2: It really was an accident. You think I fall asleep on other dragons for fun?**_ Toothless looked at me for an answer. A mistake on his part, because I am pretty clueless when it comes to verbal arguing.

_**It's a possibility, like any other. But, how was it an accident if she's comfortable?**_ Feather asked calmly.

_**I don't know! Don't you ever fall asleep on Gavin?**_ Toothless looked over to me with an exasperated look on his face. Feather and I looked to each other, and we both shook our heads.

_**No. We haven't.**_ Feather said honestly.

_**Oh, come on! You two are all romatic-y and stuff, you're telling me you've never fell asleep on each other?**_ Toothless gave us a 'really?' look.

_**No. We haven't. Is that normal for **_**real**_** couples?**_ Feather asked, prying in Toothless and Hiccup's privacy.

_**WE ARE NOT A COUPLE, FEATHER!**_ Toothless roared. He then ran out of the cave and took to the skies.

_**I told him that you'd beat him.**_ I mumbled quietly, but as usual, Feather heard me.

_**He's just upset because his ego was bigger than his brain, where my brain is much larger than my ego. I'll go apologize. You stay here.**_ And with that, Feather flew off to join Toothless. I just awkwardly sat in the cave, listening to Hiccup snore for a while. After a few moments, I realized just how creepy a male dragon watching a female dragon who thought she was alone in a cave was.

_**Hi, Hiccup. Sorry, Feather and Toothless left. And I was told to stay here. So I did. Hi.**_ She barely moved a muscle, but the snoring stopped.

_**Good morning, Gavin. Isn't it beautiful?**_ Her voice was filled with sleep, and her eyes weren't even open, but I responded anyway.

_**Yes, I suppose it is very pretty today. Even if your boyfriend did fly off and leave you here asleep.**_

_**Yeah, Toothless is a jerk sometimes.**_ Hiccup answered groggily.

_**Are you admitting that you and Toothless are courting?**_

_**What? Yeah, sure, maybe. Still…**_She yawned loudly,_** tired.**_ She turned over and fell back asleep. That was weird. She wouldn't have said that when she was awake, it was probably just the sleep talking. Sleep. Yeah, sleep...

_**Umm, yeah. I'll just be here and stuff. Sitting. Waiting for Feather to get back. Yeah…**_ I ramble on about something I don't even understand for a few more moments, and then it goes silent except for a few muffled snores from Hiccup.

_**Toothless' POV**_

_**I'm sorry I creamed you in our argument, Toothless.**_ Feather said loudly, like she was clearing the air. I hadn't even known she was there before, and I was still pretty mad at her for beating me at my own game. Even though I knew that it was my ego basically just throwing a tantrum.

_**Who said it was over?**_ I challenged, unready to argue with her again.

_**I did. Just now. I'm sorry your ego is bigger than your brain.**_ Her tone was starting to have an irritated tic to it, and I didn't like it. But I carried on with voicing my stupid feelings.

_**Excuse me?**_ I asked angrily.

_**Can you just, for once, care about someone other than yourself?**_ Her voice for once was angry, and I could tell it wasn't her nature. Her voice showed harshness, and I knew I had gone too far. So I tried to comply with her.

_**I guess I can try. Sorry I keep getting mad about how you can keep your cool in an argument and I can't.**_ I said honestly. I knew my mouth was too big for my head, and I knew it was time to try and reverse all the things I'd done during that time.

_**Apology accepted. I'm also sorry that I pried in your relationship with Hiccup. I now understand that that is a delicate subject.**_ Her voice returned to its normal cool, and I felt better.

_**Thank you for apologizing. It makes me feel better about apologizing to you.**_ My brain started talking before I knew what was happening, and my soft side showed.

_**So you felt bad about apologizing to me before?**_ She asked jokingly.

_**No. I'm saying that… you know what? It doesn't matter. Let's just fly.**_ I smiled for the first time since Feather and Gavin entered my cave.

_**Where do you want to fly, even?**_ I asked her. She thought for a moment before responding.

_**A little old place I wished I could call home.**_ She said mysteriously. I cocked my head at her, and she turned around and zoomed back towards the cave.

_**What? Where are you going?**_ I called out exasperatedly.

_**You'll see!**_ She called out behind her.

_**Gavin's POV**_

Hiccup has been sleeping for about an hour now, when Feather and Toothless flew in the cave.

_**We're back!**_ Feather flew in and announced this fairly loudly.

_**Shhhh!**_ I put a claw to my lips, and she apologized.

_**Oh, sorry.**_ She said a bit more quietly. Then Toothless flew in.

_**What's up?**_ He asked loudly, as Feather had. I swore Hiccup was about to wake up. Feather nudged him and pointed to Hiccup. I put my head in my paws and sighed.

_**Oh, sorry.**_ He whispered. I lifted my head up.

_**Where have you two been?**_ I asked them worriedly.

_**We were just flying for a little.**_ Feather honestly whispered.

_**It's felt like forever. Hiccup sure is tired.**_ I said, she had been sleeping for a long time.

_**Yeah… humans don't get much sleep on Berk. Now that I think about it, neither do dragons.**_ Toothless said. Hiccup snored loudly.

_**Anyway, we need to wake her up.**_ Feather announced to Toothless and I.

_**Are you serious?**_ Toothless and I asked Feather in unison. There was no way either of us was about to wake Hiccup.

_**What? Are you scared of waking her up?**_ Feather asked us with an arched eyebrow.

_**Yes.**_ We said at the same time, again.

_**Okay, fine. I'll wake her up.**_

_**Hiccup, Hiccup,**_ Feather lightly shook Hiccup. _**Come on, you have to wake up now.**_ Hiccup snored louder and rolled over.

_**HICCUP! Wake UP!**_ Feather screamed, which was unexpected. Toothless, Hiccup, and I all jumped back. Hiccup was awake now.

_**Hiccup's POV**_

_**Look, I just had an idea to go to the island.**_ Feather said, excitement lacing her voice.

_**The **_**island**_**, island?**_ Gavin asked, like he knew where she was talking about. I was dumbfounded.

_**Yes. The island has tons of different dragons living there. There might be a few other Night Furies living there now. Do you want to go?**_ Feather asked us excitedly. I was still confused.

_**What **_**island**_** island are we talking about?**_

_**Oh, I've always wanted to go! It's beautiful, and it's not too far from here. It's a dragon safe haven. There are all types of dragons there! At least, that's what I hear. I've always wanted to go, and we all could go together now! What do you think?**_ Feather beamed.

This seemed quite appealing to me. I'd meet other dragons, and I'd know how to act around them. A new experience as a dragon that wasn't flying sounded fun. I was tired of trying to land, even if I had done it once.

_**Sounds like fun.**_ I said, and steadied myself on the wall. I looked to Toothless, expecting to see a mischievous grin across his face, but I instead found an angrily straight face.

_**Are you okay, Toothless?**_ Gavin asked, picking up on Toothless' emotionlessness.

_**I don't really want to go. I mean… what if the other dragons there aren't friendly? What if their alpha doesn't accept us? There are so many dangerous factors in this plan, and we haven't addressed any of them.**_ Toothless crossed his front legs in front of him and his angry, straight face didn't change.

_**Okay, well let's do that! We can surely take on other dragons, and you're a Night Fury, so we have an advantage.**_ Feather said confidently.

_**Why do we have an advantage?**_ I asked, lost on the subject. Toothless continued his conversation with Feather, addressing my question.

_**Night Furies are very good fighters, yes… but what about the alpha?**_ Toothless questioned, obviously trying to get out of it.

_**If they don't want us around, then we'll leave. We have to do something around here, and exploring sounds pretty fun.**_ Feather tried to coax Toothless into going, but he wouldn't budge.

_**Okay guys, I really just want to stay here and explore this island before any other islands.**_ He whined. Feather rolled her eyes.

_**Okay, why do you **_**really**_** not want to go?**_ She asked.

_**Because I've never met any other nice dragons before you guys.**_ He said through clenched teeth. I was surprised, he met me. Wasn't _I_ a nice dragon?

_**Well, Gavin, do you want to go?**_ Feather turned to Gavin and asked him if he wanted to go.

_**Umm, yes? **_He said, not wanting to pick sides.

_**Okay, majority vote wins. We're going to the island, whether you like it or not, Toothless.**_ Feather started walking out of the cave. I followed obediently, knowing which side I was taking for this.

_**Yeah, yeah. Leave. See if I follow.**_ Toothless huffed and turned around. We took off.

-15 minutes later-

_**Guys, wait… wait up for… me!**_Toothless gasped for breath as he trailed behind us.

_**I thought you were opposed to going on this flight.**_ Feather responded.

_**That was before I realized I let my best friend off on her own. And I want to keep my best friend alive, even if it means I have to come in stupid contact with other stupid dragons and fight to the death.**_ Toothless flapped a little harder to fly evenly with Feather.

_**Awww, you like her!**_ Feather smiled. I rolled my eyes at this comment, they could not let it go, could they? They didn't understand that just because I was a girl and he was a boy, that doesn't make us soul mates!

_**She's my best friend.**_ Toothless said flatly. They both tried to hide their smiles, but it was too obvious.

_**Sure, sure.**_ Feather said sarcastically. Toothless and I sighed. We were never going to live this down.

_**Let's just go.**_ Toothless said, trying to ignore the fact that we were being made fun of.

We arrived there just when the sun was starting to set, and Toothless flew with us.

_**Whoa.**_ Gavin said, staring at the giant ice mass that sat in front of us. It looked as if it were frozen in time, and the ice was sharp. It was huge, big enough to accommodate Berk if need had been, for sure. We hovered in the air, staring with mystified looks across all our faces.

_**Do you even think anyone's here?**_ Toothless asked. It had to be made by someone, but the chances of that someone staying around was highly unlikely in my mind.

_**I doubt it.**_ I said, looking at the frozen blast.

_**Do you think it's hollow?**_ Toothless asked curiously. I was seeing the same thing as he was, how was I supposed to know?

_**I don't know, okay?**_ I was getting a bit frustrated with Toothless.

_**The only way to find out what's inside is to look.**_ Gavin said matter-of-factly.

_**Let's go then.**_ Feather said, and she raced off to further examine the ice mass.

_**Can I...**_Toothless cut me off. _**There is no way I'm letting you near that thing.**_ He said, holding out an arm in front of me to show that I'm not allowed to pass.

_**I can fend for myself, Toothless.**_

_**Oh yeah? Let me see you land successfully on the ground. Go on. Try it.**_ Toothless said, his voice challenging my ability.

_**Alright, I will.**_ I said, determination ringing with the sound of it. So I tried to land. I flapped my wings slower and slower, until I was just at the ground. Then, I stopped flapping and fell on my butt. I failed to land, as expected.

_**See? You haven't been a dragon long enough to know how to fend for yourself.**_ Toothless said. I was feeling quite powerless. So I tried to argue my way out of it, as I had on many other occasions.

_**Well? You know what?**_ I asked, having a comeback at the ready.

_**Guys, stop your fighting and check this out!**_ Gavin yelled at Toothless and I.

_**What? **_Toothless shoved me out of the way to get closer to Gavin and Feather.

_**You were right, it is hollow.**_ Feather said when we reached the edge of the cave. Inside, thousands of dragons swarmed, waterfalls flowed throughout, and everything else was green. It was simply amazing. There were no words for the beauty of this hollow icicle.

_**Whoa.**_ Was all Toothless had to say, and he could talk my ear fin off.

"Hello up there, new-comers. I am Hildegard." A human voice shouted to us from below. She was a grown woman, and she wielded a large Earthly scepter that shook happily.

_**Who in the world is she? **_Toothless asked. I didn't know, but I intended to find out.

"I already told you, I'm Hildegard, protector of the sanctuary. I've lived at this sanctuary for a long time, and I've met many dragons. I can hear you, by the way."

_**Well, this just got weird.**_ Toothless said.

~Turtle's A/N

Hi. I'm here and stuff. I am terrible at writing when I have writers block _***Don't know why but it seems most HTTYD writers have came down with a nasty case of writer's block including myself ~Karter**_. Umm, it snowed again, where I live. I accidentally mistook a cab for a cop car *_**I told you, in New York they use cabs as undercover police cars ~Karter**__ I know but I wanted to share my experiences with them because that's what they're reading this for_, but it was fine because Girl Scouts was having a party for the police, firefighters, military, EMTs, and veterans. Don't worry, I'm not that kind of bad person who gets thrown in jail all the time. I promise. I'm also going to this field trip with almost the entire 7th grade at my school, and we're going camping for 3 days. It's weird to think about though, because the people in my school don't seem like the camping people. But I like camping. So, I'm excited to go with all my friends to that. I'm also making more friends on L.E.G.'s thing that allows you to talk to people. I'm not exactly amazing with people I don't know well. _*** Everyone in L.E.G. actually likes her very well and already thinks highly of her. She really doesn't give herself enough credit. Like I said, everyone in L.E.G. likes having her around. She really brightens the mood on a slow day. ~Karter**_ Like, talking. The filter I have between my head and mouth is shorter than that of the filter between my head and my computer. So, if you talk to me, I might accidentally be extremely rude to you because I speak most of my mind. But, anyway, I'm a good person somewhere. I ate brownies on Sunday, and they were delicious. Hot and with vanilla ice cream. That was my break. Still love the story, and I hope you do too. This is still tons of fun, and I hope you all stick with the story.

~Bacon's A/N

Hullo! This past week has been pretty awesome. Bigs showed me some awesome music he has created and some games he likes. But the best part of this past week was something that I dont usually see have such a long streak. Kindness. It's been everywhere around me! And I love it, even though the days had some crummy parts to them all the kindness I received and saw given was amazing and washed away any pain or sorrow I felt! Unless you have been in the same situation, you don't know how awesome it is. I also recently got to meet Will. He's a cool guy, and I'm glad to working with him. Everyone here I enjoy being around. So thanks to everybody for being so awesome!

~Will's A/N

So this week, even though I didn't write I did plan out the scenes with the help of Karter but I cannot take credit for it for I didn't write any of the actual writing. But still I tried but writers block prevented me, although... Oh right my week has been very uneventful and bleak so... yay me! I've written a total of less than a paragraph the past week (And I know what you going to say about me writing out the scene formats Karter but that DOESN'T count) and not to mention that I have some issues with computer space that I'm dealing with so yay me again! But hopefully by next week I will have gotten over this problem and will be writing again.

Till then

~Will

~Bigs' A/N

Well… All together this has been a quite interesting week… I can't walk… soooooooo… ya… I can't… Damn Poison Oak… I'm hypoallergenic to it apparently. This week was quite slow, mostly because I was at the doctor and Laura was packing for a trip, all while Max was hunting for a job. So next week may not be big, but I'm known to prove myself wrong, so I may be wrong. I'm considering making our voice chat server public for you guys to just come in and chat or just throw your suggestions at us, but I probably am going to just use the website for that. I don't know really. What do you guys want? Let me know cause I would really like to base my decision off of your opinion on the matter. As for my week, it was filled with boredom. Well, besides getting all the writers on our chat system. That's pretty nice. I'm glad to see that our gaming division is blending so well with our writing division. Will has been joining us by watching our games if his computer can't handle the games, but if they can he gladly joins us. Laura on the other hand is just great to have around, she really brightens the mood on slow quiet days and I'm personally enjoying teaching her about computers and how to get around problems with computers and errors. _***He's like an annoying computer genius. But then again, I hate learning about computers and stuff. ~Turtle**_ I always love teaching people about computers as long as they actually take the time and listen and not just completely forget what you said the next day and you need to teach them again. AGH! I hate that! Any who! So like I said the gaming division of L.E.G. has really taken a liking to the writers. My coaching job has started up again! Yay! I coach a middle school P.E. swim team. So it always brightens my life when that time comes around. I coach during 1st and 3rd trimester of the school year. I do love working with them. If ya guys and gals would like, I'll snap a pic of the team for ya, but that's your choice. I'm typing this from school right now, and the school security system blocks FanFic, so I can't check the comments, but I believe it was a guest that asked me what Poison Ivy is like. The answer to that question is I don't know, because I learned I have Poison Oak and not Poison Ivy. As for our writers, we are looking to bring in a new writer for the story. She isn't a HTTYD writer however, she writes Alpha and Omega fics which I have never seen the movie but someone suggested her, so I checked her out and she is quite good. So I may experiment with her to see if we can get her adjusted to write for us. One of our gaming division members got me a childhood favorite game, so I'm really happy about that. Writing has helped me greatly also. It has taken away from the stress in my life. Which I hope all of you know what I'm talking about if you read my bio. I made the choice to get my grandpa to stop calling my mom's cell by giving the prick my phone number… Which I may of lost the phone to. XD. I'm starting to experiment with some future ideas in the story. Which I'm not going to lay in stone because of our writing style. I'm glad that the writing and gaming divisions came together and helped us with the name "Hildegard". I'm starting to love life right now, personally. I've made some new friends and I believe I'll know them for a while now. Not talking about the writers, although I do hope I will know them for a while as they are really great people. I've started mountain biking over the weekends, and I'm a family friend of a friend's family now. Sadly, I couldn't go biking this weekend cause of my feet and legs… They are wrapped up so much they almost look like a mummy. As for the coaching job, I do love the kids. In fact, last time, during the first trimester of school when I was coaching, thats when my mom had her accident and I had to take the rest of the trimester off of the job because of that. I wasn't surprised when I was called into the principal office of the school mainly because that was happening a lot because of all the chaos of the time. I was surprised however when the principal gave me this giant card. It was a get better card for my mom and it was made by the whole team. It nearly brought me to tears. I never cry, but I do get brought close sometimes. Anyhow, it touched my heart that the kids would go out of their way and do that for me. Now to be able to coach them again just makes me happy. At the 3rd trimester of last year, I bought them all pizza and I hope to do it again this year. So ya, that's my week. I hope you guys are all doing well and I hope to see a review or two, and a couple followers and favorites wouldn't hurt either. I do love seeing the reviews though. I don't care if its criticism but most of the reviews are actually quite nice. According to most of them and some PM's, people who don't like the "Hiccup into a Night Fury plot" are actually liking this quite a bit. For us to take something people hate and make the haters like it that is pretty good writing in my opinion. So ya! Talk to ya guys all next week. I do reply to all non-guest reviews by PM and I reply to guest reviews by A/N, remember! _**"Everyone can have a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life" ~Karter**_


	7. Going Crazy

_*****Guys just so we are clear we un-talic because we can't italic again*****_

**Hiccup's POV**

_**Well that complicates it up very nicely, Toothless. This is weird.**_ I muttered back as all of us just stood there, trying to make since of the situation.

"Come on in." Hildegard said, waving the scepter to us. I just stood there, open mouthed with the others… She seemed nice… I glided down to the platform in which she stood and the others followed. I nearly face planted into the ground... Typical.

_**Hi there.**_ I said, finding it strange to be talking with a human after not being able to for about 7 days. She nodded to me softly. Everyone slowly landed behind me.

"Why don't you and your friends come with me to see the Alpha?" She said.

Toothless spoke up, _**How do we know we can trust you?**_ Typical Toothless. Distrustful in other dragons.

"Do your friends trust me?" He looked around to see us nodding at him as an answer.

He sighed, _**Fine but it doesn't mean **_**I **_**trust you.**_

She simply nodded, started to walk, and gestured us to follow.

She was going on and on about how the Great Alpha had made this place with its breath, and was slowly explaining all the different passages. I may or may not have zoned out a couple of times.

"That one there leads to a nice roomy area for the little hatchlings." She gestured to a passage to our left. "That one over there would lead you to the training grounds. Over here, the laying and hatching of dragons. If you want to go to sleep, just find a place, or over down those paths are caves for the dragons." She went on and on.

_**When is she going to decide to be quiet?**_ Toothless whispered in my ear. I just barely hid my laughter.

We stopped after what felt like forever. It most likely wasn't that long.

"And this is the home of the Great Alpha, Blizzard." He brought his head up to us.

_**Hello Hildegard and newcomers. Do feel welcome to stay as long as you wish. May I ask your names?**_ The Alpha smiled at us with great respect. I had no idea if it was normal or not. I guessed I would find out. Feather spoke up to respond.

_**I am Feather, that is Toothless, his mate Hiccup, and my prince, Gavin.**_ Gavin blushed at this remark. I rolled my eyes at the fact that I was labeled as Toothless' mate.

_**Hiccup and I are not mates!**_ Toothless nearly yelled while Feather let out a light giggle. He didn't need to mention that so angrily. Thanks, you weirdo.

_**I'm Blizzard, welcome to my clan.**_ The Alpha smiled warmly, again.

_**Yes, newcomers, welcome to the clan. I'm Cloudjumper. I normally carry Hildegard when we need to fly.**_ We all turned to the Stormcutter.

I then got a strong sense that I had seen this dragon before... I couldn't remember where though... I guessed I'd find out later. Like about everything else.

_**Thank you for your warm welcome. It seems so amazing here. You did a great job of making it, Blizzard. It is honestly amazing sight**_. Gavin said with a big smile on his face.

_**Thank you, Tiny Nadder.**_ He says slowly to Gavin, blowing some snow on us. It tickled. I giggled softly.

I then heard Gavin whisper to us,_** Am I really tiny? **_We all broke into laughter at that question. He was slightly small I supposed... slightly. Toothless was rolling around laughing and fell off a small cliff into some bushes, which just made us laugh even harder.

_I hope we will know Gavin and Feather for a long time,_ I thought to myself.

**Toothless' POV**

_I'm bored,_ I thought to myself. Then I thought, _Oh LOOK! A BUTTERFLY!_ I might not have been in the best mental condition.

_**Let's play hide-and-go-seek!**_ My brain spoke for me. It really shouldn't have. I must have seemed like a complete idiot. Maybe I was. I was too dizzy to tell.

**Gavin's POV**

_**Is he alright? **_I nudged Feather. I was confused as to what was wrong with Toothless.

_**I'm going to go with an answer of no.**_ She tried to whisper back to me. Everyone else heard, anyway.

_**Is he always like this?**_ Cloudjumper asked. He didn't know Toothless, he was just meeting him. What a terrible first impression Toothless was making.

_**Are we playing hide-and-go-seek or what?**_ Toothless asked with a weird accent. I was still confused and I didn't want to deal with that Toothless then. He was too silly, or intoxicated to be around.

_**Or what.**_ Hiccup replied flatly, clearly annoyed with the idea that she'd have to start moving.

_**Ok! I'll count.**_ Toothless announced, not taking the hint.

_**Really? **_Cloudjumper asked, everyone ignoring him. We weren't going to deal with him until we finished dealing with the nutty Toothless.

_**We just flew for a long time, we're tired. We don't want to play hide-and-go-seek. **_Feather said sternly. She was right. We didn't want to play. We took a long flight. Feather was tired. Hiccup was tired. I was tired.

_**1...2...3...4…**_ Toothless started, like he was singing. It was rather annoying at a time like that.

_**I'm going to go find a nice, little, quiet...**_ Hiccup started, but was soon interrupted by her annoying "best friend" of whom may or may not be her mate.

_**6...7...8…**_ Toothless counted louder. Hiccup was definitely getting annoyed with him.

_**SHUT UP! **_Hiccup yelled and then turned back to us and talked over Toothless' idiotic counting.

_**I'm going to go and take a nap. I'll see you all later. Tell Toothless to go to bed or stop talking. Bye.**_ Hiccup shouted over Toothless' nonsense and flew off. Cloudjumper sat down.

_**Toothless, please be,**_ Feather was cut off. Guess who was still counting?

_**13...14...15!**_ Toothless bellowed. He sure wasn't giving up.

_**Can you just snap out of it?**_ Cloudjumper yelled to Toothless. He seemed like he was going to start using a more colorful vocabulary then "snap out of it".

_**16...17...18!**_ He insisted. There were many more shouts from dragon to dragon. I just sat there, confused. I didn't know quite what to do. Another curse from Cloudjumper rang out. I covered my ear fins in an attempt to shut out the deafening noise.

_Take me with you, Hiccup,_ I thought to myself.

**Feather's POV**

_**Gavin, lets go. Come on.**_ I spotted Gavin on the ground, covering his ear fins like there was no tomorrow. I picked him up off the ground and forced him off the ground. Cloudjumper and Toothless kept at their yelling. Cloudjumper was swearing red and orange. And yellow and green and blue and purple. It was a rainbow of swears.

_**Too...far.**_ Gavin complained. He was still in his own little world, cleary. I knew he didn't do well in situations like this. He was overwhelmed and confused.

_**Get up. We're going to go take a nap somewhere.**_ Well that got him up right away. He leaped up and ran the way Hiccup had gone when she left.

_**Gavin!**_ I exclaimed. He surprised me when he flew so fast. He never flew that fast, and I guessed that his anxiety was getting to him.

After we found Hiccup, asleep on a rock under the sun, we sat down too.

_**Are you okay now, Gavin?**_ I asked him, hoping for a positive answer.

_**Yes. I'm fine, Feather.**_ He said calmly. The way he said my name delighted me, for he said it as if it were a privilege just to know me. What he didn't know was that it was a gift given from the gods to know him. To know his name. To hear him say my name every morning when we woke. To be his mate was my life, and I was fully committed to him. He reminded me every day why I love him. I always tried to return the favor whenever possible.

_**I love you, Gavin.**_ I told him. I meant every word.

_**I've been aware of that.**_ He smiled shyly.

_**I just wanted to remind you.**_ I told him, expecting the conversation was over. But it wasn't. And Gavin continued it.

_**Okay. Then I'd like to remind you as well. I love you Feather, with all my heart.**_ He looked in my eyes when he told me this. My heart fluttered and did a little happy dance. Then Hiccup stirred.

_**Lots of love, I hear.**_ She spoke with her eyes closed, but her voice sounded fully awake.

_**Eavesdropper.**_ I pointed a figurative finger at her. Her one eye opened briefly, but shut as fast as it had opened.

_**I'm not an eavesdropper. You shared some very deep and personal information near me, expecting me not to hear. But I did. Thats not eavesdropping.**_ Hiccup said with dignity. She was trying to make a point, but she just proved me correct.

_**Actually, that is eavesdropping. Sharing information and expecting other dragons, out of the kindness in their hearts, to not listen to your personal business. The dragon who listen is an eavesdropper. And if they do, they're eavesdropping.**_ I said simply. I was correct.

_**I don't like that definition of 'eavesdropping'.**_ Hiccup said. I laid down on the ground to be near her, my belly faced the sun.

_**This is warm.**_ I said, making an observation.

_**That it is. Come, Gavin. Come lay in the sun with us.**_ Hiccup said, gesturing to a patch of grass next to me. I patted it, and Gavin sat down. He laid down and rolled over next to me. Our paws were touching.

_**Did you ever think the sun was…**_ Gavin stopped in the middle of his question. I knew this game. We were going to go through a long process of repeating the past few words and not getting to the end of the sentence. I was a champion at this game. The waiting for an answer part was the only part that still phased me.

_**Was alive?**_ Hiccup asked, curious of Gavin's question. She thought she could get an answer out of him. Silly Hiccup.

_**No. Was…**_ Gavin restarted the question, as usual.

_**Can you just say the words together so they make sense and stop pausing for so long?**_ Hiccup tapped a claw.

_**Yes, did you ever think the sun was an object?**_ Gavin asked.

_**Seriously? An object? No. No I did not. It can't be an object, its a god. I mean, it grows our food, how could it not be a god?**_ Hiccup asked.

_**I don't know. You were taught to believe that, but what if its wrong? What if its not a god? What if its an object?**_ Gavin questioned.

_**Well, if it is a god and not an object, it'd be able to hear this conversation right now and be very mad that we are insulting it by saying its an "object".**_ Hiccup said. I thought that was stupid, because nobody had ever seen the sun talk. Because in my mind, all gods talked.

_**Don't all gods talk?**_ Gavin asked.

_**Not necessarily. Gods don't all talk. Their voices can't reach us.**_ Said Hiccup.

**Hiccup's POV**

Toothless started to sing as he walked in._**Oh shush little Fury, for I promise you a herd of sheep when you awake!**_

_**But either way, on one inevitable day we will find out.**_ Everyone sat quietly, as if they knew what I was talking about and respected that it truly was inevitable.

_**So Gavin, you never really told me about your father. **_At the sound of that, Gavin immediately sat up, but laid back down as if nothing had odd had been said.

_**Uhh…...well….**_ He mumbled hesitantly.

_**Gavin's past with his father isn't much better than his mother's.**_Said Feather. _**Maybe we shouldn't talk about it.**_

_**No, it's ok, and I would be curious as well. **_Said Gavin. He continued on.

_**Well, during my hatching, my father kidnapped another dragon. We don't know who it was or why he did it, but when I came back from the dragon retreat, he was just… gone.**_ Gavin hung his head. I felt bad about asking, his life was difficult enough. Talking about it must have made him feel even worse about it.

_**Its fine though. I can talk about it. It was his stupid mistake, not mine.**_ Gavin lifted his head.

_**What if he could fly?**_ Toothless asked suddenly.

_**Who could fly?**_ Gavin asked. He sounded bored of Toothless' antics.

_**Gavin's dad. Like really fly.**_ The pitches of his words wavered, going high and low.

_**That makes about zero sense, you idiot.**_Cloudjumper said matter-of-factly. _**If he could, he would.**_

_**I wouldn't prefer that, actually.**_ Gavin said clearly. Toothless' question seemed more legitimate after Gavin said this.

_**Why not?**_ And we were back to the drunken Toothless.

_**Because you wouldn't exactly want your parents, who kidnapped other dragons and poisoned you as a baby.**_ Feather explained.

_**Oh. That's weird. **_Toothless smiled goofily. I rolled my eyes.

_**So has everyone already told their backstory?**_ Cloudjumper asked us all in general.

_**Pretty much, yeah.**_ We all nodded in agreement. We _had_ told all our backstory's.

_**Do I have to?**_ Cloudjumper asked. I answered.

_**Not necessarily.**_

_**Okay. I'll just tell the part when I met Hildegard.**_ Cloudjumper...smiled? I wasn't sure, I couldn't read his expression.

_**Is it a comedy?**_ Toothless giggled. Feather, Gavin, and I turned to give Toothless a confused look. In case it wasn't said, Toothless rarely "giggles".

_**No, shut up Toothless. Its when I met Hildegard.**_ Cloudjumper restated the Hildegard thing.

_**You already said that.**_ I stated flatly, with the boring and unenthused tone of a boring book. Cloudjumper huffed.

_**I know! I was setting the scene. One fateful night, I was on an island that was mostly destroyed. Everything in sight was rubble. I, being a curious Stormcutter, wanted to see if anything was left in the rubble of human-made structures. As I flew over to a new pile of ruin, I saw a house that wasn't destroyed among everything. So I went in. I went up to the loft to find a baby human in a cradle, asleep. I looked curiously at him, until another human came in. I looked curiously at her, she wasn't scared of me. She was just confused. She looked at me, and I stared back at her. Then a fat, male human stormed in the room and threw an weapon at me. That was fun to dodge. So, wanting to keep the human, I picked her up, and took her away with me. She called back to the male, but didn't seem too attached to him. I took her fairly far away from the island she came from before I let her down. She had screamed a few times out of fear in mid-flight, but she wasn't too afraid of me or flight.**_

_**How did you get those wings? They are soooooo weird! **_Toothless started to reach out and touch Cloudjumper's wings, but Cloudjumper dodged Toothless' greedy paws.

_**You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?**_ Cloudjumper frowned.

_**Wasn't it about you eating hatchlings? **_Toothless reached out again, slower that time.

_**Are you accusing me of cannibalism? **_Cloudjumper roared.

_**No, you accused yourself!**_ Toothless' voice wavered.

_**I said nothing of the sort! **_Cloudjumper started to walk closer to Toothless.

_**Then no! No I wasn't listening! **_Toothless said with a dizzy smug look on his face. I couldn't resist a giggle at that face.

**Feather's POV**

_**Hey Gavin! Can you tell us about the two retreats you were in? Please.**_ Hiccup said_**. **_As she said this, I saw Gavin's face light up. He loved telling his stories.

_**Sure! Well the first retreat I was in was absolutely beautiful, It was full of nature. There were no walls that trapped us in, we were basically free. The others were great also. One of them always went out to go get fish and he would always ask everyone what kind of fish they wanted and would take the time to catch each fish for each dragon. I was there for 2 years- **_

He was interrupted by an astonished Toothless going, _**WOW! I HAVE A TAIL! **_He started inspecting it, but then he started dragging it away from his head. _**Hey! Get back here! **_He then started chasing his tail. It was a bit embarrassing.

Gavin just continued like nothing ever happened_**. As I was saying, I was there for a good 2 years then moved. I didn't have a choice of where I went and of course I got moved into the most well known place. Alot of the dragons from the first retreat got moved there also. This new place was closed up and we felt like we weren't free at all but prisoners instead. Most of the others started going even crazier. Thats about it, actually.**_

_**The first one seems like a nice vacation, but the second just sounds like my life before Toothless.**_Hiccup had a good point. Then, the awful memories of me crying every night he was away came to mind. The sad, desperate times he was away. When he was gone. I immediately gave in to my emotions and started sobbing.

Of course, Gavin immediately noticed and got up. He walked up to me, curled himself around me, and started nuzzling me. _**Hey, what's wrong?**_ He asked.

_**Just... I'm thinking about when you were away, when I cried every night... when I thought you would never be yourself again. I was so lonely... but... but its okay, I have you now and I couldn't be happier. **_I started to feel better and snuggled into his shoulder. I sniffed up and relaxed on him.

_**You know what? You two look cute together.**_ Said Toothless with a dizzy grinn. The same on in fact, that made Hiccup giggle._**You should cry more often, Feather. It makes you look better.**_

_**Thanks Toothless… I think. **_I was better. _**I'm ok now.**_

I noticed Hiccup had a grim look on her face. _**You okay, Hiccup? **_I asked.

**Hiccup's POV**

_**No.**_ I admitted._** Toothless chasing his tail reminded me of what I took from him that's ever so precious. **_I said.

_**Its ok, isn't it Toothless?**_ Feather asked him.

_**Butterflies!**_ He giggled.

I think Cloudjumper just had enough of him just then, because he got a mouthful of water from a puddle and spit it all on Toothless' face.

**Toothless' POV**

_**Huh?! Where am I?!**_ All I knew was that I was covered in water and spit.

_**Uh, Toothless? Whats the last thing you remember? **_Feather asked me.

_**Uh… I fell into a bush.**_ I said.

_**Ok, anyway. Hiccup is crying because she took away your flight so… can you help out here please? **_Feather explained the situation.

At those words, I bounced over to Hiccup, curled around her, and started nuzzling her. _**Its ok, Hiccup. It really is. You are practically a broth... sister to me. I don't care if you shot me down. Plus, a leg- er- tailfin for a tailfin, right? **_I said.

Hiccup started to brighten up. That was good, I hated to see her sad. She was a sister to me. _**Thanks Toothless, you always know what to do to make me feel better. **_Hiccup smiled.

A baby Gronckle walked in just then. I decide to check on the little guy, since he was alone. I walked up to him, and he went under my wings. I lifted them to find him creeping towards my tail. I decide to play along. _**Hey! Where did you go!? **_I searched wildly for him. He then bit down on my tail. His teeth were too dull to actually hurt, but I still played along and rolled onto my back. _**OW! OW! OW! **_He jumped onto my stomach. _**Ok, ok! Dragon down! Dragon down! **_Just then, a female Groncke walked in. _**There you are! Come on lets go. **_She baby Gronckle then walked up to his supposed mother. She smiled at me, then turned around and left. This reminded me of my own parents.

_**You know, I never actually saw my parents dead… if there's a chance they're alive… **_I trailed off.

_**Toothless, if they're alive, we **_**will **_**find them. **_Said Hiccup.

**Feather's POV**

I wanted to change the topic and I thought of the perfect way to do that. _**Soooooo, you two still aren't a couple, huh? **_I joked. Toothless took it so seriously. Hiccup answered calmly.

_**No Feather, we are not… **_I knew he was only comforting her, but I wanted to change the topic.

_**Thats not what your body language was saying when you two were snuggling...**_I trailed off.

_**WE ARE NOT A COUPLE FEATHER!**_ Toothless roared.

~Turtle's A/N

I went on a 3 day long school field trip. On the first day, someone IN MY CABIN went home. It was kind of funny today though because one of my friends admitted she predicted it. It was kinda funny. But mostly sad. Anywho… oh gross, I'm using Karter lingo...ewww gross_***HEY! I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT! ~Karter**__ *Deal with it, you know I'd never EVER say that_, I said "lingo". Um, I noticed muscles forming on myself earlier. I laughed, because I'm not athletic. I caught a football the other day and everyone cheered because they thought it'd never happen. They even had to throw the football to me. Soooooo, I am going on ANOTHER break this week because my family is going on a vacation! TO A DUDE RANCH! I love horseback riding. Like, love it. I jumped on a horse last summer. Like, the horse jumped while I was on it, purposely! So I'm very excited. I'm also going to see Insurgent with one of my amazing friends! *Spoiler: I hear they don't have the part where she's on the peace serum. For those of you who've read the book, don't worry. I'm p***ed about that too.* So, my week of spring break will be relaxing. If you read this next week, see you then. If not, I don't care.

~Bacon's A/N

Heyo. This week was pretty casual. Other than school it was just hanging out with everyone. But I am excited for a trip our school will be having soon. We're going to Baton Rouge! I am really looking forward to it. One cool thing that did happen this week was that I got to write! YES! Well I guess it would be best to leave off .

~Will's A/N

Hello, this week I did help out a bit but still not much. My computer is still low on hard drive space but I am still able to use it. My writers block is not as bad as it has been but its still there and preventing me from writing. On top of all of this I've been thinking about taking up a job to make money this summer so I can upgrade to a new computer… that is all that I have for you this week. End of log.

~Will

~Bigs' A/N

Ah! This week has been wonderful and stressful in so many ways. Also I think fortune cookies deserve more credit cause the one I got said a close friend will return and behold one of the early founders of L.E.G. has came back! To make it better he was a person I helped greatly. Adam is his name and he is working with us on the story now. Adam and I are basically brothers. He is the one person I can fully trust and I know I've helped him through a lot. We share many interests and he has taken a real liking to the story. Another thing that happened this week is I wrote about 3 quarters of this chapter. Which I think I did a fairly good job (I've been practicing and Laura has been giving me pointers). My poison oak is gone! Yay! I just spent 3 hours reading to Adam so my throat is sore to heck. When I was reading to him however, I found multiple errors so im going to have our beta go in and correct them for us Wednesday. My coaching job is going well. For the past few days me and the rest of L.E.G. have been talking quite deep stuff which I do enjoy the bonding time. OOOOooooo! I wrote a poem of how I grew up! I will share it with you:

_**Beacon of Hope**_

I come from the real

bad side of the world,

I come from the world

of hate.

I grew up alongside

the abused, the ones

who fell victim to the

insanity of isolation

of this world

I grew up with

the constant fear of

being found, the knowledge

of your family not being

able to be trusted, only

the ones outside of your family

I grew up running

from who that share

my DNA, but not

my blood, I grew

up learning how to cover

my tracks and stay low.

I grew up not being

able to be normal, as the

poison still courses through

my blood, as it may

be weak but it is

still there

I was not raised by

anything, I was raised

by myself, I was raised

by fear of the unknown,

I raised myself to

rise above the rest

I raised myself to speak

the words the cowards are

afraid to speak. I raised

myself to be a reader and

writer. I raised myself to

be the leader that people

would be proud to follow

I raised myself to be

a inspiration for those

who hear my story, I raised

myself to not fall to those

who are weak and prey on

the weaker.

I raised myself

I came from hope

I am the one who survived the storm

I once lived in hell

Now I live in paradise

I'm quite proud of this one to be honest. I do love going deep in my poems. Anywho! BTW! THATS MINE AND ITS NOT "EWWW" LAURA! XD! Anywho! I hope you liked the chapter please leave a review and if you're enjoying our story please make sure to let us know by reviewing us. Now! On to fixing up the huge pile of mistakes on our first 2 chaps! And remember! _**"Everyone can have a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life" ~Karter**_


	8. Culture Class

_**Hey guys! Sorry for this repost but we know we are going to have M rated content in the future such as blood and gore and other things but we are determining between chapter notices or just changing Mind And Hearts rating all together so we are going to change the rating for week aand see how it effects us.**_

**Hiccup's POV**

"Wake up! Its time to go eat!" Hildegard walked in and clapped her hands. We had all fallen asleep.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ I whined and rolled over, in an attempt to shut out Hildegard. I was too tired to wake up. Wait, was it time to eat already?

I got an answer from my stomach. It gurgled and hurt.

_**Ugh, fine. I'll get up. Wait a moment… do I have to fish for myself? Because that could be a problem for me…**_ I babbled.

"Oh no! You don't have to fish here! Blizzard takes care of meals for us." Hildegard smiled happily.

_**What? How is that possible. **_Toothless asked groggily as he lifted his head from the ground.

"You'll see! Now get up off your lazy bum and lets go!" Hildegard smiled at us and then quickly turned to Cloudjumper. Toothless put his head down slowly, getting ready to go back to sleep. "CLOUDJUMPER!" Hildegard yelled and swiftly kicked Cloudjumper. At her yell, Toothless yanked his head up.

_**Up, ready, and reporting for duty Hildegard.**_ Cloudjumper groggily got up and said this cyclically .

"Lets go." Hildegard jumped up on Cloudjumper's back and started off. I was so surprised she took off so fast that I could barely follow her. I stumbled off the ground and muzzily flew after her, Toothless not far behind me.

We came to open ocean when she stopped. I was confused. Why were we just over ocean? I really didn't want to fish. I already said I didn't want to fish, and I was assured we weren't going to be fishing for ourselves. I mentally moaned at the thought.

_**Umm, this isn't bearing any food so…**_ I trailed off.

"Oh no, it will." Hildegard smiled. She stood up on Cloudjumper's back and swung her stick around. It made a loud crashing sound, and the waves below us started to form a whirlpool.

_**Oh my Odin, what's going on?**_ I asked the sky, but as usual, I got no answer from the heavens.

"It's fine!" Hildegard shouted. At that moment, Blizzard the alpha burst forth from the water.

He opened his mouth, and out of it came thousands and thousands of fish ends. Like, fish butts.

_**Are we supposed to eat this?**_ Toothless asked Hildegard.

"What? Is it not what you expected?" Hildegard's smiled faded for just a moment. Toothless noticed and answered quickly.

_**No. No it was not.**_ Toothless said quickly.

"How come?" Hildegard's smile hadn't returned, but a frown had not taken its place. Just a look of slight confusion crossed her face.

_**The Red Death was a real Gooseberry.**_ Toothless cursed at the alpha near Berk.

"Oh. Well, Blizzard is an amazing fisher. He protects everyone." Hildegard smiled as she talked about Blizzard. _She really loves that alpha,_ I thought to myself.

Toothless flew around and caught a few fish in the air. I decided to do the same.

The fish were very good. I had eaten raw fish before as a dragon, and they always tasted bland and dry to me, but these fish tasted like the cooked fish back when I was a person. They were flavored and everything! It was like eating gingerbread as a human, a special treat.

_**These fish are amazing!**_ I said happily, and took another fish from the sky to start chewing.

"I know. Blizzard's spit really soaked into these fish today." Hildegard grinned as she said this. I dropped my mouth open in horror at this. I was eating fish, soaked in another dragon's saliva? EW!

_**Tell Blizzard his spit is delicious!**_ Toothless grabbed another fish and swallowed it. I shuddered at him. _Toothless_ was willing to eat other dragon's spit? That he didn't know or trust? This was crazy.

_**Food!**_ Gavin came flying out of the cave we flew out of and grabbed another fish in midair.

_**Cod for dinner? Thank you!**_ Feather zoomed out behind him. I flew over to Feather and whispered in her ear.

_**Why are we all so happy about eating dragon-saliva-soaked fish?**_ I asked.

_**Its a normal thing for dragons to eat fish another dragon wont. This often means the fish are covered in spit. Its normal and sanitary, don't worry about it.**_ Feather whispered back.

_**Okay.**_ I said shakily. _**Okay. I can do this. Its fine and normal and sanitary.**_ I said again, more confident. I grabbed a fish out of the sky.

It still tasted amazing. I was getting full.

_**Time to go to bed. I'm fuller than a volcano!**_ Toothless pointed to his stomach after we all met up in a circle.

_**But aren't volcanos…**_Gavin started to reason with Toothless, which i knew was never going to work.

_**Don't question my expressions!**_ Toothless shot back at Gavin, even though Gavin never meant any harm.

_**Can we just go to bed now?**_ I whined. I was tired and full. And everyone knew that I did NOTHING when I was tired.

_**Yes! Lets.**_ Feather said. She started to fly off to where we were napping earlier, and we all followed. Even Cloudjumper and Hildegard came with us.

**Toothless' POV**

_**Why do you always snap at dragons? I think you could start hurting their feelings. You're too stubborn. **_Hiccup confronted me when we got back to where we were planning to sleep for the night.

_**I don't mean to. Its my nature. **_I said simply. And it was the truth. I rolled over in an attempt to show that I wanted to sleep.

_**Feather, what does that mean? **_Hiccup asked Feather specifically.

_**Night Fury's are naturally a bit stubborn. Some more than others. Like Toothless is more than others. **_She explained. Except, Hiccup was a bit of an exception.

_**I can still hear you, even if I can't see you. **_I called over my shoulder.

_**Well, you can't see my imitation of you.**_ Hiccup said. I assume she then did it because a large eruption of laughter took place behind me. I whipped my body and head around to see it. She had stopped by that time.

_**Oh, you just missed it.**_ Cloudjumper's deep voice hid a bit of laughter he must have been trying to hold back.

_**It was pretty great. It looked just like you.**_ Gavin smiled and laughed a little.

_**See Hiccup? If we're teaching you things different dragons are prone to do, we should mention Nadders.**_ I said smugly. Feather shifted slightly.

_**But we aren't typical Nadders. We don't care about looks.**_She shot a look at me, as if to tell me to be quiet. _She's scared of me,_ I thought. She didn't want me to tell Hiccup the faults of her species, but she got to know the faults of our species. How rude.

_**Nadders are EXTREMELY vain and self conscious.**_ I said, revealing the couple's weaker spots.

_**We are not self conscious. Okay, maybe Gavin is,**_ Feather said this quickly, and Gavin spoke over her.

_**Hey!**_ He argued.

_**But that's not his fault. Anyway, Terrors are really greedy and they are categorized as the weakest and lowest class dragons.**_ She was clearly trying just to teach Hiccup about dragons. I wasn't trying to do that.

_**And Nightmares are very bossy.**_ Gavin added, trying to be helpful.

_**I wouldn't have guessed. **_Hiccup rolled her eyes. I knew who she was thinking of: Hookfang. He was a jerk.

_**Look, why don't we just have her meet other dragons and let her form her own opinions about them?**_ Cloudjumper asked. Even not knowing her history, he knew how to handle teaching her. I decided to make a joke.

_**Because we must cast our opinions on to her!**_ I made my voice deep when I said this, but it was only a joke. Feather smiled easily and Gavin laughed heartily.

_**Alright, alright! Enough of dragon stereotype class for tonight! I'm going to bed. **_Hiccup turned over. Everyone else followed suit and got comfortable. Cloudjumper and Hildegard got up and flew off somewhere, not forgetting to tell us "goodnight".

_**Goodnight! **_The rest of us shouted to each other in unison. We had all really grown together. It was nice, I supposed, to be part of a bigger family than just Hiccup and me.

**Hiccup's POV**

_**Hiccup?**_ I heard a voice over me, but I was asleep and trying to stay that way.

_**Hiccup.**_ I could tell it was Toothless now, and I decided to just play it off like I was asleep.

_**HICCUP!**_ He yelled in my ear, and I got up to yell at him.

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT? **_I asked impatiently, being loud enough to show my anger but quiet enough not to wake anyone else.

_**I can't sleep. **_He said and he rubbed his eye and yawned.

_**So why did you wake **_**me**_** up?**_ I narrowed my eyes, so not to let in as much sunlight.

_**I needed a friend.**_ He said quietly. Was he trying to make me feel bad about being mad at him? I wasn't about to feel bad about that. He woke _me_ up, after all.

_**Go talk to Cloudjumper then. He's probably awake.**_ I turned over.

_**But I want you to be that friend.**_ Toothless said. I was too tired to be touched by his sentiment.

_**How touching. Lets go get something to eat.**_ I got up, staggered for a few steps, and took off.

He followed me, and we went where we were yesterday for dinner.

_**More fish?**_ I asked, unenthused.

_**Unless you have another suggestion.**_ Toothless gave me his signature smile.

_**How about… a deer?**_ I asked, eager to taste one. Little did I know that I didn't like deer.

_**That's a bit too hard to catch.**_ Toothless admitted.

_**Ah. Rodents?**_ I suggested, not wanting to eat fish. It was the only dragon food I'd ever had, and I was bored of it.

_**You? You want to eat a rodent? Last time I ate one, I barfed in your bag.**_ Toothless laughed for a little, until he saw my face.

_**YOU did that?**_ I roared.

_**Maybe…**_ He said quietly.

_**TOOTHLESS!**_ I yelled.

_**Sorry! It wasn't my fault, I swear! I was in the house, and Stoick shoved the bag over my mouth so he wouldn't have to clean up afterwards!**_ He laughed a little, and I slapped him. He just kept laughing. So I kept slapping.

_**That's so nasty and rude! How could you?**_ I roared, but he was snorting and giggling too loud to hear me, let alone shut up.

_**Okay! OKAY! I got it. I'm sorry.**_ Toothless surrendered to me. I slapped him one last time.

_**OW! Why'd you do that?**_ Toothless rubbed the sore spot where I had slapped him repeatedly.

_**I need something to do for fun.**_ I said quietly.

_**Hey! But, umm, I have a question. Do you like it here?**_ Toothless asked me, his pupils going wide.

_**Yes, but…**_ I trailed off, unsure of how I could put my thoughts. I loved it here, but I liked it better in the peace of our island. It was quieter and more relaxed. Like a vacation every day. Where I could catch up on my sleep.

_**Do you want to go back?**_ Toothless asked me. I wasn't sure where he wanted to go back to.

_**To where?**_

_**The island.**_ He said matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_**A little.**_ I admitted.

_**Then let's go!**_ He said. He wanted to go home, too. That was our new home, I guessed. We had spent a lot of time there.

_**But what about Feather and Gavin?**_ I asked, still unsure of going back. I needed a reason to stay here a little while longer.

_**We'll leave them a note.**_ He said simply.

_**Okay then. Lets go back.**_ I smiled, feeling warmly about going home.

**Sunstreak's POV**

_**Do you actually think it could be **_**him?!** I squinted at the tapestry hanging outside of the Viking village. It looked like him, it had to be.

_**I don't know, but I think we should track whoever he is down. **_Moonblaze said.

_**Agreed, are the twins coming?**_ I asked. We both knew this would be a very popular subject with them.

_**Sure, I think they would like the adventure.**_ Moonblaze smiled.

_**Alright, I'll get them up and we will leave immediately. **_I turned around to alert twins, who were resting back further in the forest.

_**If it is **_**him, **_**we will want them to be there to see his misery come to an end. **_We smiled at the thought of having our hopes and dreams come true.

~Turtle's A/N

This was short! We're publishing early, and we're really planning out the next chapter before its time. Which is weird for us, since Karter is always like "No, we shall not plan the future. Don't use units of time! Grrrrr."_*** First of all we are publishing early so we DON'T plan ahead and time just takes away from the feel of the universe they are in! XD ~Karter**_ _(See?)_ And so on. He's been on Bacon and Will a lot for editing chapters, so yeah. I got back from vacation, and now I'm really tired. But I skied and I rode horses and all that jazz. I tried to learn how to play ping pong. Based on how bad my coordination is, that didn't go too well. I'm going to see Insurgent tomorrow _**LUCKY DAUGHTER OF THOR! ~Karter**_ and I'm so excited! Enjoy this short chapter if you can, because the next few will be really long. Talk to you whenever.

I need to end with a quote or something to make someone (Karter) happy. So, here goes. "Push up your nerd glasses and move ON with your life!" ~Turtle _***...Ok… eh whatever its you! Be yourself and dont be ashamed of it! ~Karter**_ _Like seriously? You tell me to end with me, myself and I, and you butt in? Unbelievable._ _*** It was a compliment though :( ~Karter**_ _You know I don't do compliments. Whatever. "Go fudge yourself."~Turtle __**… I'm just going to slowly back away now XD… ~Karter**_

~Bigs' A/N

Suprise! We are going off schedule for a couple weeks because I cant wait to write this! OOOoooo! I'm so excited! Sorry but this is something we have been planning for awhile and now its getting put into action. I'm also happy about it cause its going to be something me and Laura are going to kick into high gear together! _***So excited. Yay… (Sarcasm) But I love working with all these people, so its not so bad. :) ~Turtle **__Thats the spirit!... I think__** *Kinda, if you're me. ~Turtle **__Well… I'm going to run away this time sooooo… Bye!_ _** VIC**__no__**TORY IS MI**__cause__**NE! ~Tu**__I can hack__**rtle I HATE U RIGHT NOW! YOU MESSED WITH MY NAME! ~Tu**__What ever you say__**rtle TUR**__Bigs__**TLE FUD**__u2__**GE U! LA**__Bigs?__**URA ON PURPOSE. Fr**__... and she kicked me...__**om your own damned office. Can I just write my name no**__hmm...maybe?__**w? Still screw you, in that case. (Other inside joke.) ~Turtle**__ AND BIGS RULES!__** He wishes. **__I KNOW SO!__** Maybe. Maybe not. **__I THINK YOU'RE FORGETTING I'VE SURVIVED HELL!__** So? You don't know the weird side of my past. I'm kidding, but whatever. You can have a pass. But… what do you count as hell? **_So enjoy the cliff hanger and remember,_** "Everyone can have a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life" ~Karter**_


	9. The Hunt

**Starstreak's POV**

_**What was so important that you had to wake us up for?!**_ We angrily glared up at our mother.

_**Well, we may have found **_**him. **At the mention of _him_, my brother's eyes and my eyes went as wide as plates.

_**How!?**_ We asked in sync.

_**Well, another dragon was talking about how a Night Fury defeated an evil alpha over in the Northern regions.**_ Moonblaze informed us.

_**So where are we going to start looking?**_ Firecrest asked expectantly.

_**We are planning on heading to the nest where he killed the Queen, and we will ask around to see if anyone knows anything.**_ Moonblaze said lightly. I felt like this was going to take forever, and we'd never find him.

_**Well, lets get going then.**_ I said, standing up and brushing myself off. We all got in takeoff position. It was go-time.

**Firecrest's POV**

_**What exactly are we looking for again?**_ I asked my twin sister, who was flying by my side. She rolled her eyes at my forgetfulness.

_**Clues. Anything that could lead us to him.**_ She whispered, her voice was a clear, serious tone.

_**Hey! Look, a dragon.**_ I pointed to a Gronckle on the ground. We flew down and we all alighted next to him.

_**Hello, sir, I was wondering if-**_ I started, but the Gronckle cut me off.

_**I'm a girl.**_ The Gronckle glared at me. I just made that more awkward then it needed to be.

_**Oh, sorry.**_ I said uncertainly. I had a feeling that I just made an enemy with this Gronckle.

_**Do… do you… did you see the Night Fury who killed the Red Death?**_ My sister stuttered. The Gronckle smiled warmly at the mention of this dragon.

_**Yes, I did, actually.**_ She said very vaguely, like she thought we were after him. In all truth, we _were _after him.

_**Do you know where we could find him?**_ Moonblaze asked shyly. She was a shy one. The Gronckle's face fell at the question.

_**No. Nobody knows where we can find him. We have no idea what happened to him after he and his rider flew away from Berk. They flew off one night and haven't returned since.**_ The Gronckle frowned at this. She seemed like she admired him. We were surprised he was still alive, after what he went through.

_**Berk? What is Berk? Do you come from Berk? And did you say 'rider'?**_ Sunstreak asked, wanting as much information on him as possible. We knew he wanted every detail.

_**No, I don't come from there. But I was here for the battle, and I saw the Red Death's defeat. And the humans on Berk are harmless, they protect and take care of dragons because of that Night Fury. Why?**_ The female Gronckle seemed to come out of her dreamy state once and for all.

_**Is there anything you know of on Berk that the Night Fury left behind? Do you know anything of the human he was with?**_ Moonblaze asked politely. The Gronckle thought about her answer for a moment before she said it.

_**How can I trust you?**_ She asked us, unsure of how safe we were.

_**Just please trust us on this. Can you tell us?**_ Sunstreak pushed, his voice accidentally getting deeper as he got more frustrated. The Gronckle lifted her eyebrows in question of his sincerity.

_**He's very important to us. We need him, and he needs us. Now can you please tell us, is there anything on Berk that could possibly hold any clues to where he could've gone?**_ Starstreak pleaded with the Gronckle. She wanted answers. We all did.

_**Hmm, yes. There is. But you have to promise me you will not hurt him, if you find him.**_ The Gronckle looked in my eyes in particular, and she stared me down. I guessed that was my cue to respond to her.

_**We promise.**_ I said solemnly, which was weird for me because I was such a "jokester".

_**If anything, the humans will hurt us first.**_ My sister whispered to me. I barely held in my laughter. Humans were evil. After all, they killed us for fun. It was the usual for us. So, because we didn't like dying, we hated humans.

_**Okay then. Come with me. I can lead you to Berk. He had friends there that might know where to look for him.**_ The Gronckle slowly lifted from the ground, and she headed off. We followed, we were going to find _him_.

**Starstreak's POV**

_**How much further?**_ My brother whined to the nice lady Gronckle leading us to Berk. He needed to settle down, we'd only been flying for a little bit. Berk was definitely close.

_**Not long! Be quiet! I can't hear!**_ The Gronckle snapped at my brother. She wasn't very patient with Firecrest, but he wasn't exactly an easy dragon to be patient with.

_**How can you not hear? We're **_**whispering**_**!**_ Sunstreak yelled up to the Gronckle. He was pushing his luck with the yelling about whispering thing.

_**That wasn't a whisper.**_ I whispered to him, and the female Gronckle snorted and nodded in agreement with me.

_**We're **_**whispering**_**!**_ Sunstreak tried again. The Gronckle smiled and chortled.

_**Oh, there it is. Berk.**_ She smiled once again, and looked down at Berk. It was...populated. With _humans_. Who were riding _dragons_. That was a new development.

_**Whoa. Are the humans…**_ Moonblaze started.

_**Yup.**_ I said, not having to have my suspicions confirmed. The dragons on Berk seemed much more docile than any nest dragons we'd ever met. The dragons helped the humans and other dragons, and they all worked well together. That was not what happened in nests.

In nests, it was every dragon for himself. If you needed help getting food, too bad. You were going to be eaten if you didn't bring food back. You were dead, gone, expendable, and sooner or later, replaced.

_**But everyone is working together and….**_ Sunstreak started this time.

_**Stop babbling. Go find his friends. And if you find him, please tell him to come back to Berk. He's needed there, and so is his rider. Good luck.**_ The Gronckle abandoned us on the verge of Berk. We were terrified, to be honest.

_**Thank you!**_ Moonblaze called out, despite not knowing where to go from there.

_**Maybe only one of us should go in, just in case…**_I started, because I wasn't sure how these humans would react to four Night Furies charging their village. They could either kill us or…. Nope, kill us. But with only one of us going in, it was way less likely that they'd be killed.

_**I'll do it. I'll ask to find his friends, and they'll lead us to him.**_ Sunstreak stepped up. He always liked adventure, the threat of death. It was always like the thought woke him up, and he was ready.

_**But I thought he left.**_ I said. Because it was clearly explained to us that he had left Berk, and he was somewhere else. Anywhere else. But not Berk.

_**We'll track him down.**_ Moonblaze said cooly.

_**Are you sure we can find him?**_ I asked her. She smiled at me calmly. She always knew how to make me feel better.

_**Pretty sure.**_ She nuzzled close to me.

_**Okay, lets go then!**_ Firecrest almost jumped. Moonblaze held him back.

_**You're not going anywhere. Sunstreak is, and that's because he's nuts and has a death wish. You're staying here.**_ Moonblaze was over protective. We were adults then. We could fend for ourselves. Well, _I_ could handle myself.

_**Thanks, I love you, too. Lets hope I don't die. Well the one who is "nuts" is going now. Bye!**_ Sunstreak flew down and alighted on Berk.

I got worried.

**Sunstreak's POV**

"Night Fury!" A human yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Get down!" Another one screeched.

_**Thanks, its nice to meet you, too.**_ I said. That's when I noticed a tall, fat, scary man coming towards me. And a crowd of humans started to form around me. My eyebrow started to twitch, like it did when I got nervous. I calmed myself for a moment, and it stopped.

"You. You're a Night Fury. You're not… you're not Hiccup. Who are you? Why did you come here?" His voice was deep and gravelly. I gulped.

_**Why are you here?**_ A Deadly Nadder stepped up and asked me. She had a worried look on her face, and it made me worried, too.

_**I...I come looking for the Night Fury that killed the Red Death.**_ I said shakily, which was different for me. I wasn't often scared.

_**Well, he's not here. He left.**_ The Nadder turned away from me.

_**Do you know of anywhere I could find him?**_ I asked, even as she turned around.

_**How can I trust you?**_ She turned back around and looked me in the eye. At that moment, I realized she had to have known him best. She was his best friend. He had left everyone he knew here, and I was witnessing how they were reacting. This poor Nadder must have really loved him. I felt sympathy for her, even as she gave me something short of a death stare.

_**You trusted him. You can trust me. I mean, I haven't eaten a human yet. I hear they taste awful.**_ I said honestly. She gave me a horrified look.

_**That's gross.**_ She frowned.

_**I know.**_ I whispered. She shook my comment off and continued.

_**Well, he's not here. He's nowhere near Berk. We have checked for them from here to the horizon for a week. Nobody's seen them. What makes you think you can find him?**_ She raised an eyebrow at me.

_**I...well, I...I need him.**_ I stuttered.

_**More than we do? What for?**_ She asked with a fiery look in her eyes.

_**He is… I just need him, okay? I've spent years and years of my life trying to find him.**_ I said. I did need him. He was an important part of my life. I needed him in my life.

_**Yeah, well, if he left anything, it'd be in the cove.**_ The Nadder turned away again.

_**The what?**_ I asked, unfamiliar with the layout of Berk.

_**Toothless' cove. Its on the opposite side of Berk. It's like a big bowl in the ground.**_ She called over her shoulder.

_**Why is it called Toothless' cove?**_ I asked curiously.

_**Because its where Hiccup met Toothless.**_ She huffed. She obviously didn't want to tell me anything unless she absolutely had to.

_**Who's Toothless?**_ I asked.

_**The dragon you're looking for.**_ She said this through her teeth, but she sighed after she finished talking. _Toothless, so that's his name. _I thought. _Well, that's kind of stupid. I mean, all dragons have teeth._ I thought again.

_**Who's Hiccup?**_ I asked.

_**Toothless' rider.**_ She gritted her teeth harder. She _really_ didn't want to talk about Hiccup. Whomever he or she was.

_**So there is dragon riding around here?**_ I asked curiously.

_**No, I just like keeping humans on my back to save to eat later. **_**Yes,**_** there is dragon riding here.**_ She turned back to me again. I decided I'd pushed her enough for one day, and I'd go find Toothless' cove.

_**Okay. Thank you. Thank you very much. I… I'm going to go now.**_ I turned around this time, and I got ready to take off.

_**Wait!**_She called to me, trying to hold back the disparity in her voice. _**If you find him, tell him Stormfly and Berk are still waiting for him and Hiccup to come home. We need them here, okay?**_ Her voice made her sound like she was on the verge of tears. I knew how she felt, even if I never let the tears go.

_**Okay, I'll tell him. Thank you.**_ I smiled heartily.

_**You're welcome. Now go, before the heavy chief of the tribe, over there,**_ She gestured to the man who had talked to me before. He looked angrier than he had before, and definitely more scary._** Eats me.**_ She finished. I took off, and the crowd around where I landed still lingered.

**Moonblaze's POV**

_**Moonblaze? Moonblaze?**_ A voice called to me from outside of the cave, inside the forest. I wouldn't respond unless I knew who it was, and at that moment, I couldn't tell who's voice it was.

_**Come on! I know you, Moonblaze! Firecrest, Starstreak? Its me, Sunstreak.**_ My mate called out to me. It was him that time, I could tell.

_**Well, what did you find out?**_ Starstreak ran up to him and asked like a child.

_**Well, those Berk dragons are really uptight about **_**him**_**. So, if we do run into them, don't ask too much. And don't start with his rider.**_ Sunstreak cautioned us. We all cocked our heads in confusion.

**Rider?** Firecrest, Starstreak, and I asked in unison. Dragons with riders were considered weak, helpless even. _He_ had a rider? _He_ was weak and helpless?

_**Yes. He had a rider. And he has a name. Toothless.**_ Sunstreak looked at me with a broad smile on his face. He had a name. _Toothless,_ I thought over and over. That's his name.

_**What idiot named him?**_ Firecrest snorted. I frowned at his rude behavior.

_**Firecrest, don't speak like that. Its wrong to talk about him that way. And I wouldn't talk about you that way.**_ I said sternly. Okay, so I told a little white lie about not speaking of him that way. But he needed to be taught that lesson, _again_.

_**I would.**_ Sunstreak said blatantly. He needed to stop messing with my lesson-teaching strategies. He was going to start teaching Firecrest to be like him, and I wasn't sure that was an particularly amazing idea.

_**Excuse me, Sunstreak. Hush up.**_ I told him sternly. Firecrest bumped his shoulder and they laughed.

_**What else did you find out? Do you know where he -Toothless- is?**_ Starstreak asked him expectantly.

_**No, but we might have been left a few clues at his cove.**_ Sunstreak smiled, and started to bounce with excitement.

_**So… are we going tonight? **_Firecrest asked, his voice showing his eagerness to find Toothless.

_**Yes. But be careful around Berk humans. They are very intimidating.**_ Sunstreak looked at the ground as he talked about the humans on Berk. He hated humans more than I did, more than the twins. He had his reasons, and he had a tough past.

_**I can take them! I have mad fighting skills!**_ Firecrest got ready to shoot a plasma shot.

_**Sure. Keep telling yourself that, Firecrest. **_Starstreak said softly. I knew how this was going to turn out, and I didn't like it.

_**Hey, you want to take me on? Because it'll be….**_ He choked on his plasma shot for a second, long enough for me to lecture them.

_**FIRECREST! Stop fighting with your sister. And let out your plasma shot out, now! And Starstreak! Stop antagonizing him, you know better than to do that to your brother! I will not stand for this fighting. Now, you two should go take a nap, and Sunstreak and I will wake you when we leave. Got it?**_ I looked at them very seriously, and they both looked at the ground.

_**Yes, Mom.**_ They both sounded defeated. Firecrest hurled his plasma shot on the ground, and spit on it. It sputtered and died on the ground, along with their excitement. They both flew off to the cave they had found, and left Sunstreak and I alone.

_**Wasn't that a little harsh?**_He asked me gently. I stood up straighter to face him, he was a bit taller than I was.

_**I'm sorry I'm on edge, but we're so close, and they're acting like hatchlings!**_ I snapped harder than I had before.

_**Aren't they, though?**_ He asked me gently. They weren't supposed to be hatchlings anymore. They had been fully grown for months, and they should've been wise enough to stop acting that way by then.

_**No, they are supposed to be wiser now. But they aren't, so we are keeping them close. We are **_**too**_** close to lose him now, you know that. We **_**need **_**to find him.**_ I said. My main priority was him. Toothless, I mean. Toothless was my highest priority because it was taking so long to find him. We had to find him, we'd caused him too much pain. And we needed to fix that.

_**I know, sweetie. We'll find him, but we need to stay together, and content. Don't "kill" the twins with this.**_ He snuggled me. That was what he did when he wanted me to calm down. I WAS calm. I didn't need a reminder.

_**I won't.**_ I said calmly, but it sounded more tense than I had hoped.

_**Good. Now go take a nap, I'll take first watch.**_ He said to me, and with that he started walking towards the entrance of the cave.

_**Goodnight.**_ I said from behind him, and he nodded. _**I love you,**_ I said, hoping for a real answer.

_**I love you, too.**_ He turned around and licked me on the head. I turned around and settled down to go to sleep.

**Firecrest's POV**

We all landed in the cove where Toothless supposedly left some clues to where he went, but it took us a while to actually find anything of use.

_**What were we supposed to find here, again?**_ Starstreak whined. I wasn't the only one who forgot sometimes.

_**Clues.**_ Moonblaze said sternly, as usual.

_**What clues? **_A voice asked.

_**AH! Who are you?**_ I jumped at the voice. It revealed itself in the darkness.

_**Eh, just a Terror. Trying to make a living.**_ He said, looking off in an obscure direction.

_**Okay, that doesn't explain why you were stalking us though. **_Sunstreak stated. Moonblaze nudged him for being rude to the Terror. The stalker Terror.

_**Okay, so it doesn't. But I thought you could use some help.**_ It said. I was officially confused, but that wasn't too unusual for me.

_**From you?**_ Starstreak looked surprised that a Terror thought it could help us. I was too, but I would never say so in front of Mom.

_**Starstreak…**_ Moonblaze scolded her.

_**Moonblaze is right, she's your mother after all. **_The Terror said.

We all whipped our heads around to look at the Terror.

_**Sorry, I noticed.**_ He said in surrender. Once we all let up our looks of confusion, he continued.

_**Hey, its not my fault that you slept in my cave.**_

_**That was your cave?**_ Sunstreak asked._** Isn't it a bit big for a Terror?**_ Sunstreak could barely contain his laughter at the thought that a Terror would need a big space to sleep.

_**Are you insulting my size? Because I could've kicked you out if I wanted to. There aren't many caves in that forest.**_ The Terror started to get angry. I had to admit it, it was kind of cute to see an animal of that size get angry.

_**Cool your scales buddy. **_I said and shot a small plasma shot into his mouth.

_**Ahhhh…**_ The Terror passed out. Starstreak and Moonblaze looked angrily at me. Sunstreak patted me on the back.

_**Good work.**_ He said. I felt a bit bad about hurting the Terror, but then again, he needed to be quiet.

_**Thanks, Dad.**_ I said happily.

_**Stop encouraging him!**_ Moonblaze scolded Sunstreak for patting me on the back.

_**Calm down!**_ Sunstreak told her. She looked pretty angry at the time.

_**Can we please get back to our search?**_ Starstreak finally got us back on task. We all nodded and went to work at finding some sort of clues to where Toothless might be.

_**Why would you want to continue your search if I knew how to find him?**_ The Terror staggered up from the ground.

_**How are we supposed to trust you?**_ Dad asked him.

_**I didn't hurt you yet, and you've damaged my home and body. If that's not trustworthy, I don't know what is.**_

_**Okay then. What do you know?**_ Starstreak asked. She was smart, my twin sister.

_**I know he snuck off and flew for a while that way,**_ The Terror pointed to where he saw Toothless last. A confused look consumed every one of our faces.

_**And I know he went for a while until he came to a perfect island to live on. That's where he'll be.**_ The Terror crossed his stubby, little legs and smiled.

_**Where?**_ I asked, as I didn't know what he meant.

_**His perfect island.**_ The Terror said, like he had made it obvious before.

_**That's **_**it**_**?**_ Starstreak asked. I think we were the only two dragons who were confused, because Moonblaze and Sunstreak looked eager to leave and find him. Because we were given such great directions.

_**Yes. But now you know where to look. **_The Terror smiled.

_**Okay, thank you. **_Moonblaze said in a hurry, like she thought we were going to say something stupid. I was going to say something, but it wasn't stupid.

_**No problem. But if we ever meet again, you are all going to get it.**_ The Terror threatened. This Terror didn't make much sense. He helped us, he let us sleep in his cave, and then he threatened us? That was rude, if you asked me.

_**I'm sure of that. Thank you!**_ Sunstreak said, and we quickly took off and flew the direction that the Terror pointed.

**Moonblaze's POV**

It was sunset, we had been searching all night and day. We had came across a few islands but none of them were the "_perfect island" _the Terror had mentioned.

_**Do you think we are close? **_Sunstreak asked tiredly

_**I don't know, we have been searching all of last night and today. **_Starstreak answered, I was too tired to talk at the moment.

_**I'm sure we're close, lets just keep going. **_Firecrest answered. That was very unlike him because usually he as the one who always wanted to stop and rest.

_**Wait! What is that?! **_Starstreak spoke up, we all looked down and saw what she was talking about.

_**Its… an island **_Sunstreak said

… _**a perfect island. **_I said. It really was. It had open fields and small forests that spotted the island with trees. It even had a small cove in the middle of a forest like the one on Berk. It had a small sandy beach, and the rest was grass. There was a wide river going across the island. It looked perfect in the orange evening light.

_**Do you think that the one the Terror was talking about?**_ Firecrest asked.

_**Gee, I don't know. Do you see any other perfect islands around here? **_Starstreak snapped at her twin.

_**There is only one way to find out. **_I said tiredly. We slowly landed and the first thing we noticed was a fairly large stone tablet. We all slowly made our way to the tablet.

_**Look it has human markings on it!**_ Sunstreak pointed.

_**Mom, can you read it for us!? **_I learned human symbols from my mother, so I was able to read it.

_**I'll try, but I haven't done this in a long time. **_I cleared my throat and began:

_**Beacon of Hope**_

_**I come from the real**_

_**bad side of the world,**_

_**I come from the world**_

_**of hate.**_

_**I grew up alongside**_

_**the abused, the ones**_

_**who fell victim to the**_

_**insanity of isolation**_

_**of this world.**_

_**I grew up with**_

_**the constant fear of**_

_**being found, the knowledge**_

_**of your family not being**_

_**able to be trusted, only**_

_**the ones outside of your family.**_

_**I grew up running**_

_**from who that share**_

_**my personality, but not**_

_**my blood, I grew**_

_**up learning how to cover**_

_**my tracks and stay low.**_

_**I grew up not being**_

_**able to be normal, as the**_

_**poison still courses through**_

_**my blood, as it may**_

_**be weak but it is**_

_**still there.**_

_**I was not raised by**_

_**anything, I was raised**_

_**by myself, I was raised**_

_**by fear of the unknown,**_

_**I raised myself to**_

_**rise above the rest**_

_**I raised myself to speak**_

_**the words the cowards are**_

_**afraid to speak. I raised**_

_**myself to be a Friend and a mate. **_

_**I raised myself to**_

_**be the leader that people**_

_**would be proud to follow.**_

_**I raised myself to be**_

_**a inspiration for those**_

_**who hear my story, I raised**_

_**myself to not fall to those**_

_**who are weak and prey on**_

_**the weaker.**_

_**I raised myself.**_

_**I came from hope.**_

_**I am the one who survived the storm.**_

_**I once lived in the underworld.**_

_**Now I live in paradise.**_

_**I am the beacon of hope.**_

_**"Everyone can have a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life" ~Gavin**_

_**Translated by Hiccup**_

_**Written by Gavin**_

By the time I finished, I was whimpering slightly to myself. Luckily, no one noticed.

_**Wait, Hiccup is Toothless' rider!**_ Sunstreak stared closer at the tablet.

_**Your right! So this must be the island!**_ Starstreak giggled with excitement.

_**But who is Gavin?**_ Firecrest asked. I didn't know, what made him think anyone else knew?

_**I don't know. All I know right now is that he's had one heck of a life. **_I spoke, recovering from my whimpers.

_**Ya, you're right.**_ Firecrest said dumbly.

_**Lets get back on topic, lets go.**_ Starstreak attempted to take off when Firecrest pointed.

_**Uh, I don't think we have anywhere to go. Look over there. **_Firecrest nodded toward a cave entrance that had voices emerging from it.

_**Everyone quiet and come on.**_ I said as we made our way quietly to the entrance. We stopped when we were close enough to hear voices inside.

_**Thanks again, Hiccup, for translating that into human writing.**_ A male's voice said happily. _He must've written that poem…_ I thought to myself.

_**No problem, I have to say that you did a great job making it.**_ A female dragon's voice came from the inside. I was slightly confused, a _dragon_? I thought Hiccup was a human, he was Toothless' rider.

_**Thank you, I'm quite fond of it myself.**_ The male voice said with plenty of pride.

_**What's ya think, Toothless?**_ The female dragon said again.

_**I actually quite liked it.**_ At the mention of Toothless' name, all our eyes widened. There were more than two dragons in there.

_**So… how are we going to do this?**_ I asked my mate.

_**I don't know, do you guys have any ideas? **_Sunstreak asked the kids, we looked in the direction they were… they were gone… and they were sneaking into the cave. I made a move to get them, but they jumped away faster than I could catch them.

**Toothless' POV**

_**Well, I'm going back to our c… AHHHHH! **_I screamed as a large amount of pressure was applied to my back. My head was pinned and all I could see was Hiccup's, Gavin's, and Feather's wide eyes.

_**What the in the WORLD?! What is going on up there?**_ I screamed because I couldn't see what was happening. Was I being kidnapped? I wasn't being dragged yet, so I guessed not.

_**Uh, Toothless?**_ Hiccup's voice shook like crazy.

_**Yes?**_ I asked. Maybe I was being kidnapped. That thought didn't sit too well with me.

_**You know how you told us that your family was the last of the Night Furies?**_ Hiccup's eyes grew wider and I felt something jump on my back. I held back the whimpers I wanted to let go.

_**Yes… Where is this going?**_ I asked impatiently.

_**Well, you know how you were wondering if there was a possibility that they were still alive?**_ Hiccup continued, her eyes trying to go wider.

_**Yeeeees?**_ I prompted her, I was getting annoyed. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't like it.

_**Well… I think you just found your answer…**_ Feather said, her eyes bulging as well.

_**Hello, Brother! **_A young Night Fury male voice said from atop my back.

_**Firecrest! Starstreak! Get off your brother right now! **__WAIT!? I KNOW THOSE VOICES! _I thought to myself. The pressure on my back was soon gone. I was able to see a... a family of four Night Furies were in the cave.

_**Hello, son. **_A larger male said.

_**Dad? Mom?**_ I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

_**In the scales!**_ An older female voice cried.

_**I thought you were dead!**_ I said happily. I peeled myself off the ground and bounded to them and hugged something.

_**As did we, till we started to hear stories from across the great ocean about a Night Fury that defeated an evil queen. **_The younger male smiled goofily. That was my thing!

_**So… I have siblings?**_ I asked. They were obviously younger than me, but they didn't seem that much younger than me.

_**Umm, I did just call you "brother", you know…**_ The young male said.

_**He's the slow one. I'm Starstreak. He's Firecrest. Its amazing to meet you!**_ The young female smiled and hugged me. I was shocked at first, but soon took on the hug.

_**And look! You have a mate! **_My mother cried out, bounding over to Hiccup. _Oh no, _I thought and mentally put my head in my paws.

_**You have the wrong idea…**_ I started.

_**We're not… **_Hiccup tried to finish.

_**They do that a lot. They aren't mates. Hi, I'm Feather and this is Gavin… And the female Night Fury is named Hiccup.**_ Feather outstretched a paw to my mother, but she didn't take it.

_**Wait... I thought Hiccup was his rider?**_ She questioned. Oh gods. Now I had to explain Hiccup?

_**Ok, first off, no! He isn't **_**just**_** my rider. He is my best friend and my only family I had till a few days ago! AND **_**second**_**! He is a she now, and she is NOT my mate.**_ I said exasperatedly.

_**Alright, Toothless, we get it...**_ Firecrest said. He didn't seem like the slow one…

_**She's your **_**secret **_**girlfriend.**_ And there it was! Why did _everyone_ we met think that? Even after we explicitly told them we weren't a couple. I honestly chose to believe it was because they thought it was cute. That was stupid.

_**I'm sorry, I'm confused.**_ Feather said.

_**Sorry, he's a bit odd at times and likes to tease other people. But, I was wondering… how did Hiccup turn from your rider to a dragon?**_ My mother asked us.

_**Its a **_**long**_** story, and she's my best friend too, not just my rider.**_ I said. After all, I was really tired of telling that story.

_**I love this story!**_ Gavin smiled up at me expectantly. Great. He _loved_ that story.

_**Well, can you tell it?**_ Starstreak asked. I sighed and began.

_**Fine, well its all started when I was a slave of the Red-Death. I was attacking Berk when I was shot down.**_

_**Who shot you down? **_Firecrest asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

_**Guess.**_ Was all I said.

_**Hiccup?**_ He asked. Well, at least he was slightly smarter than I had thought before.

_**You'll find out. The next thing I knew I was hitting trees and I felt my fin ripped off and I blacked out from the pain. When I awoke, I saw a Viking with a knife. He had it held above my head and he was getting ready to end my horrible life.**_ I paused to be dramatic, but it was a stupid mistake.

_**Did you die? **_Moonblaze asked… that was the last thing I expected to hear from her until I saw her goofy smile.

_**Yes. Yes, I did. That's why I'm telling you this story, while I'm **_**alive**_**. AND THE SMILE IS MY THING!**_ I smiled.

_**So I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. But, the next thing I knew, he was cutting the ropes that bounded me to the ground. When he was done cutting the ropes, I pounced on him wanting revenge, but I saw myself in his eyes. I saw misery. I saw a loner. He later told me later, that was the exact reason he didn't kill me. So instead of killing him, I settled for roaring in his face and running off.**_

_**So you didn't die?**_ Starstreak giggled.

_**I jumped up and tried to fly, but the next thing I knew, I was falling again. I landed in a small cove. I then noticed that I was missing a tail fin and couldn't fly ever again.**_

_**Really, you can't fly?**_ Starstreak asked sadly.

_**You'll see. The next day, the Viking showed up and started studying me. He started feeding me, he brought me barrel after barrel of fish. Then he started working on a new tail for me.**_

_**How did that happen?**_ Firecrest asked. That was one of the most legitimate questions he had ever asked.

_**It was made of metal, and we had times trying to perfect that tail so I could fly. One time he got stuck to me and we had to go in town to get him unattached from me. It was pretty funny, we had a run-in with another human. And as expected, over time, we grew to be best friends.**_

_**Wait... I thought **_**Hiccup **_**was your best friend?**_ Firecrest asked. Yes, I confirmed he was pretty stupid by that point.

_**The Viking **_**was **_**Hiccup the genius.**_ I said, admiring Hiccup's old handy-ness.

_**Excuse me?**_ Hiccup asked, her eyes going wide. In hindsight, that was not my best move.

_**Oh no, you're still a genius. Its just…**_ I trailed off.

_**You're making it worse.**_ Gavin said to me. Even he knew that I had screwed up, and he was usually clueless to that.

_**I know, sorry. You're a **_**dragon **_**genius now!**_ I tried to make it up to Hiccup.

_**Yep, I sure am.**_ She rolled her eyes at me. I felt bad, but I had to continue.

_**As I was saying, one day I heard his cry and I bolted out of the cove and ran as fast as I could to see a Monstrous Nightmare pinning Hiccup down. I blasted my way in and saved him. I was then captured by the rest of them and tied down onto a boat to lead the foolish Vikings to the nest.**_

_**So Hiccup just…. betrayed you?**_ My mother asked.

_**No! Hiccup would never do that! He meant to stop the other guys!**_ I said, trying to stand up for Hiccup. He saved me, not abandoned me.

_**But he didn't? And he shot you down? Wasn't he a bit mean to you?**_ My mother continued. She needed to stop talking.

_**Right here, guys.**_ Hiccup reminded her.

_**Yes, I suppose, but I was "a bit mean" to him, too. But Hiccup came and he saved me when he finally got there. And then we took down the Red Death. The explosion from the blast that killed it burned my tail fin, and Hiccup fell off.**_ I explained.

_**Did **_**he**_** die?**_ Firecrest asked.

_**NOBODY dies!**_ Hiccup yelled.

_**What about the Red…. **_Hiccup built up a plasma blast in her anger, even if she didn't know she was, and Firecrest decided to take a safer path. _**Never mind.**_ He said.

_**I caught him. But I was a fool and forgot to retract my teeth, and took his leg clean off.**_

_**Ew.**_ Starstreak made a face. Hiccup put her face in her paws.

_**Yeah, well, join the club. It wasn't your leg.**_ Feather said.

_**We then spent four years together.**_ I said.

_**Thats a lot of years. **_Firecrest marveled. I pretended not to hear.

_**About a week ago, Hiccup and I were out on a mission to get some supplies for the Forge when we noticed a flock of dragons. So of course, we followed them, and they led us to a small set of islands. We then found an old lady that tried to kill Hiccup with a weird ball of light.**_

_**Do you always meet weird people in your travels?**_ Firecrest asked me.

_**He met you.**_ Starstreak said with a giggle.

_**Fair point. Continue.**_ Firecrest smiled a little.

_**I shot a plasma blast at it to try to reflect it, but all it did was make it a tri colored ball of light. **_

_**What does "tri" mean?**_ Firecrest asked me a question, again.

_**THREE! Please STOP interrupting!**_ Hiccup growled at Firecrest. He just smiled goofily and sat down.

_**It hit and killed Hiccup.**_ I said sadly. I was sad.

_**I thought you said nobody….**_Hiccup stared Firecrest down, but he put up a good fight.

_**I was so mad, I shot a plasma blast at the creepy lady and disintegrated her. In the morning, I found a Night Fury with Hiccup's scent all over it. I nearly took her head off because I thought she ate Hiccup, but I soon found out that she **_**was**_** Hiccup. So we spent two days there mostly teaching her how to walk and we were found by Berk three days after arriving. Then, back on Berk, the people started ignoring her because she was a dragon, so we left.**_ _That was the furthest I've gone without being interrupted. Wow._ I thought._** We found this island with Gavin and Feather on it, and they invited us to stay. So we have a cave close by. Which brings me to my next question. Where is your home?**_

_**We haven't had a home since the burning. We've been going from place to place. Then when we heard about you we started looking for you.**_ Sunstreak swelled with pride.

_**For me?**_ I asked, like a hatchling walking up to my mother and asking her how much she loved me.

_**No, for some other missing dragon in our family.**_ Firecrest said. He was funny.

_**For you, Toothless.**_ Mom smiled at me.

_**So… you want to be a family again?**_ I asked. I wanted to.

_**That is all we've ever wanted, Toothless. To be back with you, and hopefully be a family.**_ Mom swelled with pride.

_**I'm cool with it.**_ Firecrest said, and Starstreak hit him lightly in the head. _**Ow,**_ He smiled goofily.

_**What do you say, will you be in our family, again? **_Sunstreak asked softly.

_**Well, I don't want to be rude… but only if Hiccup can be too.**_ I said. Their smiles didn't waver.

_**Really? You want me in your family?**_ Hiccup asked me, like she was surprised I'd want her there.

_**I can't leave you family-less, now can I? Besides, you will always be my family. **_She blushed at this, and she came over to nuzzle me. However, our nuzzling was interrupted by other previous family members.

_**Hi, we never properly introduced ourselves. We're Toothless' parents, I'm Sunstreak and this is my mate, Moonblaze. Welcome to the family.**_ My dad smiled at Hiccup.

_**Can we be part of it?**_ Gavin asked happily. Feather closed her eyes, like she didn't want an answer.

_**Umm…..**_ Firecrest started. I was confused, why wouldn't they be a part of the family?

_**Why not?**_ Sunstreak, my dad, smiled. Our family was huge, and probably more of a flock. _Eight dragons,_ I thought. I looked over at Hiccup and saw she was tearing up with happiness, this was the first family that she will ever have, along with Gavin who had a huge smile plastered on his face. I soon felt tears rising in my eyes at the full realization my family was alive. The realization I had a brother. The realization that I had a sister. The realization of my family, the ones who I thought were dead, the ones who were dear to my life, the ones who I cried weeks about loosing, were finally back in my life.

**Sunstreak's POV**

_**So, now that we're a family… where are we going to live?**_ Starstreak asked all of us.

_**A cave. Duh.**_ Firecrest said immediately. He wasn't wrong...

_**I think he meant which cave.**_ Hiccup said, coming closer to Firecrest, but I push her away.

_**Ohhhh. Then, I have no idea. Because there is no way I'm sharing this cave with you dragons.**_ Firecrest said.

_**Excuse me?**_ The male Nadder said, like he was offended. The cave was simply too small for all of us to fit inside.

_**Its way too small for all of us to even fit!**_ Firecrest said happily.

_Once we find a nice new cave, we're knocking you out,_ I thought about Firecrest. I loved him, and he was my son, but he needed to get some common sense.

_**I noticed that. And we need a place to sleep for the night and possibly for the rest of our lives…**_ Firecrest thought out loud, again. He was funny, but as I said before, he needed to be quiet.

_**Can you be quiet for a moment?**_ I asked him. He turned his head towards the ground.

_**We are going to have to find some cave to sleep in, a new home.**_ Starstreak said.

_**Where?**_ Firecrest eagerly asked.

_**In the woods here somewhere!**_ I said. And with that, I knocked him out. He fell to the ground with a thud, and everyone looked at me in horror.

_**Alright, shall we search?**_ I asked.

_**So you're just going to leave him like that?**_ Hiccup asked me, horror still consuming her face.

_**He needed a nap.**_ I said gruffly.

_**What right does that give you to knock him out?**_Hiccup questioned me. This confused me because she most likely would've done the same thing if I hadn't held her back. Besides, if anyone was going to knock out my crazy son, it was going to be me.

_**Did you want him to keep talking? Because if not, there'd be no other way to stop him.**_ I stood up for myself.

_**Fair point, I guess.**_ Starstreak giggled at the fact that her brother wasn't conscious. And we set off to find a cave.

The sun was gone and the moon was up before we found the first cave.

_**Hey, look, a cave.**_ Starstreak pointed out a rocky overhang near the beach. We went over to check it out, and I thought it looked pretty good. It was certainly big enough.

_**Its too wet, look at all the fungi inside.**_ Moonblaze said, and she continued flying. I looked to Starstreak, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

We searched a little while longer until I spotted another cave.

_**What about the one over there?**_ I pointed out one that was closer to the stream. It was another rocky overhang, but there weren't any plants residing inside.

_**I suppose it would do.**_ Moonblaze said, carefully inspecting it to make sure it had no defects.

_**Its near the stream.**_ I said, hoping that the cave I chose would be picked.

_**And its big enough for all of us.**_ Starstreak grinned, hoping Moonblaze would approve.

_**It looks fairly clean.**_ I put in.

_**Looks good.**_ Moonblaze said at last.

She liked it! The cave _I_ picked was worthy of her! Yay!

_**Now, lets go get Firecrest in here.**_ Moonblaze said. And when she said that, she meant Starstreak and I had to fly with Firecrest back to the cave. It wasn't exactly a short distance from the Nadders' cave, either.

_**Lets go get him.**_ My daughter dragged me back to the cave where the Nadders resided.

_**Back for him already?**_ The female Nadder smiled lightly when she asked me.

_**Sadly enough, yes.**_ I said jokingly.

_**Well, here he is. Do you need help transporting him?**_ She asked. Just then, Toothless walked in.

_**No thank you, we're fine.**_ I said politely to the Nadder, and we got ready to leave with him.

_**Firecrest. Firecrest.**_ Starstreak nudged her brother lightly, like she was trying to wake a hatchling without it crying.

_**FIRECREST! Get up. We found a cave.**_ I screamed a little, I admit. But it wasn't an earsplitting shriek, so it was fine.

_**I'm up.**_ Firecrest said drowsily.

_**Lets get going.**_ I said sternly.

_**I'll go with you, Dad.**_ Toothless said to me. We flew in a triangle shape, with Starstreak in front and Firecrest, Toothless, and me in back.

_**Its good to have you back, son.**_ I said to Toothless, who was next to me.

_**Its good to be back, Dad.**_ He told me. He had no idea how good it was for him to be back.

**Hiccup's POV**

_**You just have to go for it.**_ Sunstreak instructed me. They were trying to teach me to fish. Toothless was laughing like an idiot because they were trying to teach me the same way Toothless was, and it still wasn't working.

_**Great advice, but last time I "just went for it", I fell in.**_ I said indignantly. Sunstreak fell over laughing. Moonblaze tried to take over teaching me for him.

_**Well, someone has to hold you then.**_ She said simply.

_**But thats...weird.**_ I said, not wanting to be held while trying to fish.

_**You have to learn sometime. If you were a hatchling, this would be much easier. Hatchlings don't question.**_ Moonblaze looked angry. So was I.

_**I never got to be a hatchling, so stop dreaming!**_ I told her. She was getting more frustrated with me by the minute.

_**Okay, I was just saying I've never done this before with an older dragon because fishing is a survival skill.**_ She snapped. I didn't really like her, but it was clear she didn't really like me, either.

_**Can I give up?**_ I asked with a fake politeness in my voice. Moonblaze turned around to look me in the eye.

_**If you don't want to die of starvation you might not want to…**_ Moonblaze tried to stare me down, but our fight was interrupted.

_**Lets all calm down! Please! Can we just get her a fish and go about our normal lives?**_ Starstreak asked. Sunstreak and Toothless stood like statues, not wanting to get involved in our girl-fight-made mess.

_**If you want it the easy way, fine. But she'll learn whether she likes it or not.**_ Moonblaze sneered.

_**SHE has a NAME!**_ I was a dragon of her same level, and I should've gotten the respect she gave Toothless, Gavin, Feather, and her mate. I was a dragon, too.

_**I said SHUT UP!**_ Starstreak yelled at us. She made her way up to us and looked both of us over.

_**You two need to fix this on your own, by yourselves, without fighting. Now can we please, PLEASE, let all this bickering go and be happy to be a family?**_ Starstreak looked at us, her face covered in disappointment in us. We could've been more civilized, but our personalities just didn't mix. We were both too stubborn.

_**That sounds great.**_ Sunstreak put a paw around his daughter and Toothless and they flew off.

_**Well, now we're alone. To solve this problem.**_ Moonblaze didn't look up from the ground to see me. Was I unworthy of her vision?

_**So you agree this is a problem?**_ She asked. It was most definitely a problem that we could barely talk to each other without fighting. It could kill poor Toothless if his mom and best friend didn't get along.

_**Yes, I agree that you're being too hard on me about this and not giving me enough respect!**_ I said harshly.

_**I don't believe that you deserve the same respect as the others because you are not like them. You are being a child, after all you have both the attitude and capability to be one.**_ She looked up to show me her face. I don't know what her expression said, but I didn't care. Her words fueled my fire, and I had to let out the smoke.

_**You are not taking into consideration that I was never taught how to act. I didn't watch older dragons for years and years to know how to act as a dragon. I never had to learn to be a dragon before. **_**This **_**is my learning time. And **_**you**_** aren't setting a very good example.**_ I stood up to her. She was like my dad, but I felt the need to stand up to her, unlike my dad. She didn't scare me as much as he did, and I felt like I had a solid place in the fight, again unlike my dad.

_**Alright then. I'm sorry. Lets try fishing again then, shall we?**_ She asked me. I decided that trying again would not lead to my doom, and could possibly be useful to my survival.

I didn't fall in or catch a fish, but it was a start.

**Toothless' POV**

_**Do you think they're finished?**_ I asked my father. He looked unsure of anything, so my sister answered.

_**Only one way to find out.**_ She said, and I knew we'd have to go back and find them.

We went back to check in on them, and we found Hiccup catching fish.

_**So, I see you to have made up.**_ Starstreak flew down and alighted near them.

_**Well, your mate isn't all that bad, after all.**_ My mother smiled a little, and I almost plasma blasted something in my anger. These dragons just didn't get it. Hiccup was not, and never would be, my mate.

_**I GIVE UP with you people!**_ I said angrily and turned around. I could hear Hiccup's soft laughter over the loudness of my heavy breathing.

_**I was just kidding. Hiccup's a lovely girl.**_ Moonblaze said, turning to Hiccup. I turned around, to see them smiling at each other. It was nice to see my mom and my best friend getting along with my mother. Although, I was kinda hoping my mom would also turn into her mom.

_**Thank you, Moonblaze. You're not a bad mom, yourself.**_ She said to my mom. Well… that was fast. I thought it could take years, but all it took was a few minutes alone together.

_What else could a few minutes do for my family?_ I thought to myself.

_**Well, now that we have that covered….**_ Starstreak started.

_**What have you been doing?**_ Moonblaze inquired about my life.

_**Normal dragon stuff.**_ I said, being as vague as I possibly could.

_**What kind of normal dragon stuff?**_ Firecrest asked as he tried to chase a fly near him. It finally flew too far away and he couldn't catch it.

_**Well, flying, fishing, hanging with my best friend... What have we been doing, Hiccup?**_ I asked her, not being able to think of anything else.

_**It?**_ Firecrest suggested.

_**SHUT UP!**_ I yelled.

_**Stop getting so angry. Its a joke now, and they'll never get over it. So you might as well get used to it, Toothless. Like I have.**_ Hiccup said sternly. She meant business.

_**Okay. I'm sorry.**_ I said shamefully.

_**Aww, they made up!**_ Starstreak smiled and batted her eyelashes, provoking my rage.

_**Will you…**_ I started to come up with a comeback until I was cut off.

_**Toothless. Calm down.**_ Hiccup said sternly. Again.

_**Sorry.**_ I said sheepishly. Hiccup had rarely been mad at me this much before, and it was new-ish. So, I didn't know how to react other than agree to her wishes.

_**They're like an old married couple.**_ Firecrest tried to provoke me, but I held still for a while. After a few moments, my face must have gone red or something because Firecrest almost wet himself.

_**He's gonna blow!**_ He screamed, and hid behind a nearby bush. Everyone else just stood there and looked at me in horror.

_**You **_**really **_**have bad anger issues.**_ Feather commented on my redness.

_**You should've figured that out by now.**_ I huffed.

_**But I never thought they were **_**this **_**bad.**_ Feather said rudely. Why was she being so rude to me? I didn't deserve that.

**Excuse **_**me?**_ I asked. I was starting to get so mad that I'd curse.

_**And thats why you can't talk to people with anger issues about their anger issues! I get it now!**_ Gavin smiled happily. Firecrest looked at him happily.

_**You are a great observer. I like you.**_ He smiled. He put his arm around Gavin, not realizing Feather was there, and smiled. Gavin cleared his throat, and Firecrest was still confused.

_**What?**_ Firecrest asked innocently.

_**I'd like to be next to my mate, please. **_Gavin tried to say politely.

_**Oh, she can just go on the other side of us!**_ Firecrest joked. Gavin didn't get it.

_**But I want her on this side. So please move out of the way.**_ I'd never seen Gavin get so mad. It was surprising.

_**I was just kidding… and stuff.**_ Firecrest said goofily. He got up and moved over. Gavin snuggled Feather closer to him.

_**Oh! I know something we did!**_ I exclaim, remembering what I meant to say before.

_**Was it…**_ Starstreak attempted. I cut her off, not caring.

_**No, and you have a dirty little mind.**_ I scolded Starstreak, she hung her head, but Firecrest sat next to her smiling evilly. _**We didn't mention it before, but we stopped a war! And dragons and humans live on Berk in peace now!**_ I smiled at how much we'd improved life.

_**Oh. That clears up a few things! I was wondering why Hiccup was so surprised around you in the story of how you two met.**_ Sunstreak smiled at me and patted me hard on the back. It was a Dad-thing, and it felt good to have a Dad-thing happen to me, along with a dad. My dad, Sunstreak. He acted as if he was just a normal dad who had been with his son for his whole life, and it felt like he was. He'd never left me, he had stayed with me for the whole time.

**Firecrest's POV**

_**Well, I should probably go back and fix up the cave. Come on, Sunstreak.**_ Mom called to Dad. I cocked my head at them, but they just walked slowly away.

_**What's up with them?**_ I asked my sister, who sat innocently next to me.

_**I'm not sure, but we probably don't want to be around for it if they're leaving.**_ She shook her head and smiled at the ground.

_**True, true.**_ I said. We all just kind of sat there in silence for a while before Hiccup made an excuse to leave.

_**Well, I'm going to go and try to fish again, to practice, and see if I get anywhere with learning.**_ Hiccup got up and dusted herself off gently with her tail before she flew off. _Wonder why she always dust herself off, must be some human thing _I thought to myself.

_**And it'd be a good idea for me to supervise. Come on Gavin, lets go.**_ Feather said as she stood up as well.

_**Coming…**_ Gavin seemed unaware of his surroundings as he hobbled after his mate.

_**So what are we going to do?**_ I asked, as I too stood up. I liked standing. It was fun. I started bouncing and decided what I wanted to do.

_**TAG!**_ I tagged my sister.

_**We're going to play games like a bunch of hatchlings?**_ She rolled her eyes, and I smiled childishly at her.

_**That was my entire plan, actually.**_ I said, pretending to recall making a plan.

_**In that case, lets go! Tag!**_ She jabbed my torso and I fell to the ground laughing. My sides hurt, and I writhed around in pain from the jabbing and the laughter.

_**Hey, are you okay?**_ Toothless came over to ask me. He got too close to me, and I managed to tag his foot.

_**Hey!**_ He whined as I gasped for no tag-backs. He frowned at me and my childish games before he kicked me a little in the back.

_**OH I'm HURT! I am VERY MUCH hurt!**_ I laid down, in pain, and waited to see how I felt before I got up.

When I finally did get up, I got a _**I can't believe you did that Toothless! you could've seriously hurt him. I mean, I wouldn't have minded, but Mom and Dad would've! So our rule is to never permanently hurt each other, or to ever hurt each other at all. Got it?**_ Starstreak was up in Toothless' face, and he seemed confused. I was too, but that was normal for a dragon of my intelligence.

_**Yeah.**_ He said, surrendering to her insanity rant. I thought she meant he was the new kid and needed to follow our rules and not kill us, but I could've been wrong.

_**Good. Because we're at least slightly civilized. Join the sibling-ship.**_ She pulled away from him, and he relaxed. But I think he felt accepted into our family, so I was good.

_**Can I join?**_ I asked stupidly. My sister glared at me, to show that I was already part of the sibling-ship. Whatever that was. But I was in it. YES!

_**You're already in it, you idiot.**_ She acknowledged my question, something that didn't often happen.

_**So, do you agree to our rules?**_ She looked back to Toothless. He looked as confused as ever, and I smiled at him. I knew how he felt.

_**What are they?**_ He asked. He didn't know the rules? We'd just explained them! Okay, Starstreak had just explained the rules, but they weren't too hard to remember.

_**I just told you.**_ She cocked her head, and I did the same. We were definitely twins. It was obvious, based on how we acted.

_**No, I mean, aren't there more?**_ Toothless smiled goofily, like the way a human would. It looked like my smile, and I felt disappointed. Smiling like that was my thing.

_**Umm, don't throw mud at each other? But I mean, that rule mostly applies to Mr. Idiot over here. **_My sister stated. I deny everything. Deny deny deny.

_**Oh. Okay then. I'm in.**_ Toothless smiled. Wow. We hadn't had a new member of our siblings group since I woke up after I hatched. It was different, because I hatched with Starstreak a lot of years before. I was an adult.

_**Good.**_ My sister smiled. Her smile wasn't like mine or Toothless'. It was very pretty though, I supposed, if you wanted to try to be her mate. She was pretty. I just noticed how pretty my big sister was, and I realized that if any actual boys came around, I'd have to protect her. I'd shared an egg with her for a while, and I wasn't about to let some idiot boy dragon mess with her. The only idiot boy dragon messing with her would be me… And maybe Toothless.

_**What should we do first, in celebration? **_I asked, using one of the biggest words in my vocabulary. It was fun to exercise those words, but it was also a bit odd. I didn't do it often. But Toothless answered my question very quickly.

_**Talk.**_ He said solemnly. I groaned, not wanting to talk.

_**Ugh, is that all dragons do around here?**_ I asked. I didn't want to know the answer if it was a yes. It was rhetorical. Another big word.

_**Umm…**_ Toothless didn't finish his sentence.

_**Never mind, then. Starstreak, you talk. I don't want to.**_ I slumped back against a tree.

_**Okay, then, **_ She deepened her voice to mimic mine, _**Toothless, I hate talking and want to run around like an idiot and fall down to get hurt like an idiot, with you. What do you say?**_ She put on a confused face. That was my signature face.

_**I'll do the running part. I wouldn't be opposed to that.**_ I got up and chased him.

_**Lets do this.**_ Starstreak seemed to be finished talking for me.

_**You're up.**_ She said flatly as she sat down on the ground next to me.

_**What are we, a tag team?**_ i asked her. A small smile formed for a second on her face, and it left as soon as it had come.

_**Yes. you're it. Off you go, running boy.**_ She pushed me.

Toothless flew above me and moved his head to show that he wanted to go fly. I jumped up into the air and tried to catch up to him, but he was flying too fast. His wings were flapping like crazy as he tried to out-fly me, and I found a way to get ahead. _Just fly under him,_ I thought. I tried it, and I started to get ahead of him. Once I had, I called back to him. He gaped at how far ahead I'd gotten in our little race, and he sped up. We laughed.

_**I love flying.**_ He said to me after we found a look-out point on the island, expecting an answer.

_**Me too, brother.**_ I said, making "brother" sound more like "broth-a".

_**I'm glad I finally got to meet you.**_ He didn't look away from the view of the island.

_**You didn't know I existed until yesterday!**_ I punched his shoulder jokingly. He grinned a little.

_**Well, I'm glad I met you, since yesterday.**_ We both heard a loud flapping sound and my sister came panting up to us.

_**You're not... the only ones…. who can be…. sentimental. I can be sentimental... too.**_ She gasped for breath, and we smiled at her.

_**Say something sentimental.**_ I quizzed her.

_**I love you both equally. But maybe Toothless a little bit more because he's not you.**_ She joked.

_**Oh, I see how it is.**_ I crossed my arms and faked a pout. We secretly smiled to one another like usual, because of our twin connection, and stood quietly.

_**But seriously. I love you guys.**_ She said after a few moments.

_**I love you guy… and girl.**_ I said, a grin claiming my face as its home.

_**I love you guy and girl.**_ Toothless looked to the two of us and put his front paws on our shoulders.

_**We've agreed then.**_ Starstreak stated it like it was a fact. Not an opinion, a truth.

_**Why do you two even love me? You just met me, I mean…**_ Toothless started to trail off in his nervousness, but Starstreak gave him an answer.

_**We've always wanted to meet you, to get the chance to love you like a brother. And now we've got it. We love you like our brother, Toothless. Our parents have told us about you, they've fantasized about how our family would be with you, they've dreamed about you for our whole life. Its only natural that we want to love you, to know you, to fulfill their dreams, to actually meet you.**_ It was all the truth, and I couldn't have said it any better myself.

_**Why do you love us? **_I asked.

_**I love you two because I can tell how great friends we're going to be. Even if you do annoy me sometimes.**_ He hugged us both, and we stayed that way for a long time. A pile of Night Furies piled up at that point on the island, with them all loving each other. They were my brother and sister, and I loved them.

~Turtle's A/N

Hello people who take the time to read my A/N. Have you missed me? Of course you have. Its been awhile. So… what did you think of our story? Was it good? Did it suck? Be honest. That was a lie. If you think it sucked, you need to go read it again and change your mind. Because we worked on this for a LONG TIME. (Plus Karter shoved more of his own life in there. What'd you think of Gavin's quote?) Do you know how much time I had to spend listening to Bacon wish that L.E.G. was a democracy?_**...I'm considering if I should speak up but I can't really argue with that, cause in all honesty it IS a democracy and the jokes are annoying also.~Karter**_ Do you know how much time I had to spend hearing "that's what she said" every other sentence? Do you know how much time Will and I spent picking fights with Karter and winning? I'm kidding, it was hilarious every one of those times. Oh, and Karter's A/N last time… he asked me to make a note in it. So I did. Then he screwed with my name. I got really mad… but that's what friends are for, right? Karter was actually very excited about this chapter and its making… he's also very proud of himself for all the he's done. Which is really cool because before, Karter almost NEVER wrote anything. _**In my defence, you were the one that taught me. ~Karter**__ I obviously did a terrible job because I just had to go in and correct all your punctuation._ So it was fun. "Live long and prosper." Oops, wrong quote. "Go fudge yourself." ~Turtle

~Max's A/N

~Alice's A/N

Sophie's A/N

~Frannie's A/N

~Bacon's A/N

This week was pretty ok other than a few annoying people I had to deal with. Today has been enjoyable so far though because it is National Tabletop Day and I went to a tabletop party type thing and met a lot of cool people. I also had a lot of time to think about important things about myself. Funny huh? I always say "not much this week", and always have something to say.

~Will's A/N

Hello, again! So… this week (Or shall I say two weeks) I've finally gotten my seventh chapter up for my own story and all while talking with random people on the internet… (Not so random people) but now hopefully I can write for this story and for my own stories. For now I'm iffy…. Till next time or week.

~Trilltroller's A/N

~Nasu's A/N

~Adam's A/N

~Bigs' A/N

Yello everyone! I really didn't get a good idea of the stats of this story with its rating, so I'm bumping it up to month test. Anywho, as you heard from Laura, I was really excited to write this chapter mainly because we were able to introduce 4 new characters, but also cause it was our longest chapter yet. Another thing! We would GREATLY appreciate you taking our survey. Now, now don't make me beg. _*** **_ Its also for people who don't have FF accounts. Here is the link: _(TripleW Dot)_surveymonkey(_Dotcom)(slash)_s_(slash)_BQSKXMC

_**"Everyone can have a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life" ~Karter**_


	10. NOTICE

**_Just a note. We are deadlocked with a massive writers block. We are working still. We are not dea_**d.


	11. Confrontations

**Toothless' POV**

We headed back to Feather and Gavin's cave after our sibling bonding time, and we found our parents there, along with Hiccup, Feather, and Gavin. Moonblaze was cuddling Sunstreak a little and Feather and Gavin were spooning. Hiccup was just sitting on the ground, her eyes hanging down lazily, threatening to put her to sleep. I walked in and just stood in the cave entrance for a few seconds. Sunstreak was finishing some sort of story, and it seemed really vivid.

_**So the Terror goes "It's not my fault you slept in MY cave!"**_ This must've been a great joke because everyone bursted into laughter, but I didn't get it.

_**Hey Daddy. We're back.**_ Starstreak walked in and kissed Sunstreak on the cheek. He grinned and looked up at us.

_**Ah! There's my girl. And my TWO boys! How's it going?**_ He asked us. I was great. I had a huge family, and I was ready for almost anything. It was time to relax. I had my family back, and that was all that mattered to me.

_**Its going. What were you talking about?**_ I questioned my father. It bothered me that I was confused. That didn't happen very often.

_**Meh. Just a story from the other day, when we were still looking for you.**_ He clarified. Firecrest sat down dumbly next to Mom, and Starstreak plopped down next to him. I felt awkward, being the only one standing.

_**Oh. Okay.**_ I said, shifting from foot to foot.

_**Oh! Don't forget to tell the story about that fox we met.**_ Mom looked up at Dad, expecting a story. At that moment, I saw how my mother and father had fallen in love. They definitely had that aura about them, like Feather and Gavin had, but maybe a bit stronger. The way they looked at each other was like no one else in the world existed. They were so in love that I couldn't begin to understand how, it was just sweet. I wanted to have someone like that, but the chances of finding a female Night Fury were slim. "Slim" as in almost completely and utterly impossible.

_**Oh right! Right! So, we were talking to this fox, and apparently…**_Sunstreak launched into his story, but I didn't hear any of it because I was focused on Hiccup. She sat silently in the corner of the cave. I made my way over to her to see her face, to gauge how she was feeling.

_**Hey, how are you?**_ I plopped down next to her, and she smiled weakly at me. She was pretty, in a way. I guessed it was just my imagination, but I swore I saw her blush for a second.

Why would she have blushed at me? It wasn't like it was embarrassing for me to come up to her. We were friends. She was almost my sister, but obviously not like Starstreak was.

_**Okay. Just tired. Today was quite stressful, but in a good way.**_ She smiled and poked the ground. She looked just… down. Blue. Upset, maybe. But, how could something be stressful in a _good_ way? Wasn't stress, by definition, sad? I felt bad, but I knew I couldn't change it.

_**Oh. Okay.**_ I said quietly. After that, I turned back to Sunstreak to hear the rest of the story about the fox.

_**So the fox said "Well, I wouldn't be cold if it weren't for you and your FIRE!" He forgave us though, and we protected him until he grew his coat back.**_ We all laughed heartily at Sunstreak's joke. He was a funny dad, and I was glad to have him and his sense of humor.

_**Tell another story.**_ Gavin prodded after the laughter died down. I smiled, excited for another story. They were silly, but I wouldn't stop listening to them for the world.

_**Oh, I couldn't.**_ Sunstreak waved a dismissive paw, and I saw Gavin's face fall.

_**Please?**_ I asked, not whiny, but questioning.

_**Oh. Alright then. There was once this… **_ He was off telling another story, just like that.

**Hiccup's POV**

_**You crazy kids want to go practice your fishing skills and get us some dinner?**_ Sunstreak asked Toothless and I. Why was he talking like that?

_**Why'd you call us "crazy"?**_ I asked politely. I didn't want to seem rude to him, I'd just met him. Besides, he was older than me and deserved respect because I was… oh yeah. I wasn't sure that rule applied to dragons, that you had to be nice to your elders. But, I wasn't going to stop doing it because I wasn't sure it'd be appropriate. It won't hurt me to be nice to people.

'_**Cuz that's what "older dragons" call two love-dragons.**_ Moonblaze said, still sitting in his lap. She formed a heart with her claws and placed Toothless and I in the middle. She was funny, even if we weren't the best of friends.

_**Awww!**_ Starstreak beamed. I thought she liked the idea of Toothless and I being romantically involved, but I had no idea she thought it was cute. It was definitely not cute.

_**Ewwww!**_ Toothless said. I felt that _that_ was definitely the appropriate reaction.

_**Whatever, we'll go do it.**_ I said, and picked myself up off the ground. All my limbs were sore from earlier that day, but I carried on like nothing hurt.

**It**_** it?**_ Firecrest wiggled an eyebrow. I was in too much pain standing up to realize what he'd said about Toothless and I.

_**No! Shut up.**_ Toothless said absent-mindedly. He was looking at me the whole time, like he was worried I wouldn't make it. I was fine. I'd be fine.

_**I'm fine.**_ I said out loud, hoping to make it true. I wasn't sure if it was true. My world seemed woozy.

_**Okay, let's go.**_ Toothless started off at a run and took off. I had to do the same, because of my skill level, but we both made it airborne.

_**Are you seriously okay?**_ Toothless sounded so worried, I forgot who he was for a second. My joking Toothless was suddenly so serious. I focused on his face, which was over to my left. But my vision blurred, so I couldn't see anything.

_**Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.**_ I assured him, but also myself. I wasn't sure I was alright, and flying probably wasn't a bright idea at the time.

_**Why don't you rest while I catch fish?**_ Toothless asked me. I felt bad about the thought, what if he did all the work, and he had to share the credit? I'd feel bad.

_**What if they find out you did all the work?**_ I asked him, worried that he'd have to share the credit with me even though it wouldn't be the end of the world.

_**It doesn't matter who did it, but that you get rest.**_ He said, his voice only filled with concern.

_**Thank you…**_ I trailed off, tiring even more. I was definitely not in a good condition to fly, that was certain.

_**Hiccup.**_ Toothless asked me, more like calling my name to wake me up. I didn't respond, I was too far off in my own world. Being a dragon had tired me out, I guessed.

_**Hiccup?**_ Toothless' voice got more stern, but I could barely hear it over the pounding in my head.

_**Hiccup! Come on, time to land.**_ Toothless finally yelled at me, and snapped me back to reality.

_**Oh… okay.**_ My voice shook as my wings started to falter. I was unbelievably lucky that we'd just made it to the ocean.

_**Go take a nap.**_ Toothless told me as I'd just barely landed, and the reason I hadn't crash-landed was because he basically caught me.

_**Thanks.**_ I said as I stumbled a bit up the beach. I collapsed in a giant heap of dragon.

_**You're welcome. **_He said to me from down the beach. I curled myself up on the warm sand that hadn't yet lost its heat, and let the setting sun shine on my scales. I fell asleep for a little while, until someone came up the beach and sat down next to me.

_**I love you,**_ I heard him whisper to me. His breath tickled my neck, but I didn't have enough strength to react. Then, I heard him get up and walk back down beach. I fell back asleep with warm thoughts.

**Toothless' POV**

I finished catching the last of the fish after the sun had set and the moon had risen, that's when I had to go back up the beach to wake Hiccup.

_**Hey. Hey, time to wake up.**_ I nudged Hiccup a few times before her sweet green eyes fluttered open. She looked beautiful in the light of the stars.

_**Hi. Thanks for the nap.**_ She said, her eyes starting to get brighter. It was clear that the nap had helped, and she was more awake.

_**Lets go home.**_ I announced, and she lifted herself carefully off the ground.

_**Race you!**_ Hiccup said, her voice full of sheer excitement, like it'd be the most fun thing in the world to race me back to the cave.

_**What?**_ I asked, still confused about the whole thing. It didn't matter, she jumped in the cool night air and started flying home.

_**Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Forgetting something?**_ I asked her, referring to the fish we were sent out to get.

_**Oh, that.**_ She giggled, turned around, and dived at the fish, picking them all up in her mouth.

_**I see you're ready to go.**_ I called out after her as she took off. She came back and looked down at me from the sky.

_**Let's go!**_ She smiled, her face beautiful as ever. After I picked up the last few fish, I took off after her, and we raced all the way back to the cave. She laughed the whole way, and I kept pretending to mess with her prosthetic. She just laughed it off and told me to stop messing with her prosthetic.

We both alighted right outside the cave, Hiccup still giggling a little. We walked in, and everyone was sitting in a circle.

_**Hey. We're back.**_ I announced, after we dumped our fish on the ground.

_**Hey! Good to see you two! I was getting hungry.**_ Sunstreak rubbed his belly and smiled, eager to eat something.

_**Did you bring an assortment of fish? Because Starstreak tried to convince me that you were only bringing back eels.**_ Firecrest asked his stupid questions, as usual.

_**Do you even know what assortment means? Because I had no idea you had such a big vocabulary.**_ Hiccup commented, and it was obvious to them that she felt better.

_**No, we have no eels. We brought mostly cod, but we have some trout and other fish, too.**_ I replied.

_**Oooh! Cod!**_ Firecrest smiled, and picked up a cod. He held it in front of his face, burned it to a crisp, and ate it. I almost puked at the sight.

_**Yes, we get it, food!**_ Starstreak said, obviously also perturbed by our brother's disgusting eating habits.

_**So Sunstreak, Moonblaze, where are you from?**_ Feather asked politely, trying to make dinner conversation.

_**About 4 days north of here, there's a destroyed pile of rubble that we used to call home. We were both born there.**_ Sunstreak said, shoving a raw cod in his mouth.

_**Oh. Did you two fall in love?**_ Gavin asked, like a softie.

_**Nope. Arranged marriage.**_ My mother said, grilling a cod to perfection and eating it daintily.

_**Really?**_ Gavin asked, he seemed heartbroken.

_**Yep. But we were already kinda sorta in love, so that might count.**_ Sunstreak said.

_**Really? Thats so sweet.**_ Feather commented politely as she chewed on her fish.

_**No, our parents thought I was already pregnant with his kid, so they forced us to get married.**_ Moonblaze elaborated. My mouth dropped open.

_**Were you?**_ I asked, horrified.

_**No! We would never do that! We had just been spending a lot of time together, and our parents got the wrong idea.**_ Moonblaze said, equally horrified. I ate the rest of my meal in silence, while everyone else talked about things before I was born.

_**Well, dinner was lovely, but I think we should get some rest now. We'll see you all tomorrow.**_ Said Feather after dinner. They smiled and shooed us out of their cave.

_**Goodnight Gavin! Goodnight Feather!**_ We all said in unison. We all went back to our caves and fell asleep, or so I thought.

Just as I had gotten comfortable, I realized that I couldn't sleep. I was too awake, too excited to fall asleep. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't sleep for the life of me.

**Hiccup's POV**

I noticed that I hadn't actually gotten to know Toothless that well, and decided to play a game I hadn't played since I was trying to get to know Astrid and the others.

_**So, Toothless, do you want to play a game?**_ I asked him mischieviously.

_**Depends, what game?**_ He asked me back, the same tone to his voice.

_**I call it the question game.**_ I said, my voice going back to normal. He threw a curious look my way.

_**What exactly would one do in this "question game"?**_ His voice still reeked of curiosity. It was cute to see him confused, he was usually so sure.

_**Simple, really. I ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully.**_ I said honestly. That was the game, and I usually enjoyed it.

_**And if I don't?**_ He asked, throwing another questioning look my way. My face fell.

_**Not really an option. It's a game to help get to know each other better.**_ I said.

_**That sounds boring.**_ He said. I rolled my eyes, not caring about his opinion.

_**I'll take that as a yes! Lets play.**_ I said with false enthusiasm. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

_**Alright, I guess I'll give it a shot.**_ He said, knowing that we were going to play, no matter his opinion on the matter.

_**I'll go first, Have you ever had a girlfriend?**_ I asked him. He started to get uncomfortable.

_**Um… No?**_ He tried. I wasn't going to accept such an obvious lie. I had already told him that lying wasn't an option.

_**Toooothlesssss?**_ I pressed.

_**Fine. There is a small possibility that I MAY have had a girlfriend!**_ He tried to deny it. I knew better than that.

_**Who?**_ My voice was just a breath, but he heard and answered.

_**Stormfly… **_He said in a near whisper. I tried to hold in my giggles, but I was scared that a few escaped my lips.

_**Really?!**_ The sound that came out of my my mouth was a squeal complete and utter confusion. It was embarrassing.

_**Ya…**_ He said quietly.

_**What happened with her? **_I asked, wanting all the details I could squeeze out of him. _This is going to be fun,_ I thought.

_**Well, you want to know the full story?**_ He looked to me with a sad look in his eyes, but I didn't care. I wanted to know.

_**YES!**_ I squealed. I tried to clear my throat so I could actually speak after that, and he told me.

_**Well, when I came to live on Berk, I ran into Stormfly and she asked me to be her boyfriend. I remember giving her this ruby I found along the beach for our second moon anniversary... Her friends really didn't like me. During Snoggletog, she came up to me and said things weren't going to work out between us. I thought it because we weren't the same species, but I was still crushed into depression. But, you noticed and cheered me up. I later found out she dumped me cause her friends didn't like me.**_ He finished his story, and I felt bad for him. He was my best friend, and I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. Let alone his sad, depressed state, which I apparently alleviated.

_**Wow… I'm so sorry.**_ I whispered. I felt bad, so I put a wing around him.

_**It's alright, I have a family to be with now.**_ He said happier.

_**Yes, yes you do.**_ I said, a smile forming on my face.

_**My turn. How do you like being a dragon? **_He asked.

_**I'm actually starting to really enjoy it. **_I said honestly. It was true: I liked being a dragon. The girl part wasn't too flattering… but other than that, it was awesome.

_**See! I told you you would come around!**_ He smiled and nudged my shoulder.

I blushed, knowing he had a point. _**Thank you…**_ I trailed off.

_**For what?**_ He asked me, genuinely confused.

_**For being there for me when I needed you the most.**_ I whispered.

_**Anything for you, Hiccup. You know that.**_ He forced me to look at his face. It was caring and concerned. He looked away when he said the next words._** Your turn.**_

**Toothless' POV**

_**Um… have you ever had any sexual thoughts with a male? **_She asked quietly.

…_**Yes, you? **_I answered.

…_**Yes, but I normally just push them off and tell myself it's wrong. Your turn. **_She admitted.

_**Have you ever liked any of the thoughts? **_I asked.

_**One… what about you? **_She said, keeping her voice quiet.

_**Same… Who? **_I asked.

_**Um.. you tell me first. **_She insisted shyly.

_**You go first. **_I said.

_**We can do this all day, Toothless. **_She said.

_**Fine… um… you. **_He said in a near whisper.

_**Well… you also… Why didn't you say anything sooner? **_She asked.

_**I didn't want to ruin our friendship. **_I said quietly.

_**Toothless… Nothing could ruin our friendship. **_She said looking directly at me.

_**Hiccup, why didn't you tell me? **_I asked her very, very worriedly.

'_**Cause I'm still undecided when it comes to this. I mean… I was having these thoughts ever since I was 15. **_She admitted.

_**Same… **_I admitted.

_**Does that mean I'm gay, Toothless? **_She asked, seeming confused about herself.

_**Well you were dating Astrid, so it would technically make you bi-sexual, not gay. Well… in that case, I don't know if I want to be bi. I guess I'll stay undecided for now. **_I told her.

_**I'll respect that. I understand. **_She said.

**Toothless' POV**

After that, I went back to my cave to digest everything my brain just consumed. It felt good...but odd at the same time. Did this mean I could have a relationship with her? Did I want to? Did she want to? I tried to let sleep answer the questions for me, but it was useless. So I laid there and thought the same questions over and over until the sun came.

I only slept about an hour before sunrise that night. When I woke, I found a stone tablet with dragon writing on it.

Hiccup taught me to read a year after we met. He wanted me to be able to communicate with him. He failed at teaching me how to write, though.

The note said: _"I can't sleep. When you wake up, I have a important question for you."_

I was immediately filled with dread. _Does she regret telling me? _I thought to myself. I ran outside to find her. I found her sitting by the cove by the lake.

_**Did you mean it? What you said? All of it? **_She asked as soon as I saw her. She didn't look up from the lake, which she was staring at intently.

_**Hiccup, of course I did. Why would I lie about that? **_I asked, concerned.

_**I just had to be sure.**_ She said, looking off into the distance. She seemed as if she was in a trance. I went over to sit next to her.

_**Are you sure now?**_ I asked, worried of her response.

_**Yes.**_ She said, coming out of her trance.

~Turtle's A/N

Hi. I'm here. I didn't do much. I've been writing my own stories. _***She actually did quite a bit… ~Bigs**_ Um, I have been going to band camp and crap this week. I play sax, if I didn't already say that. I composed like, 8 measures of music for myself today, and it was kinda awesome to literally write our own music as a band. I hung out at my cousin's house for a week this summer, and that was awesome. I finished school on like, June 17th and was still not ready to leave school. I still feel like I'm going to school because of band camp though, so it's all good. I hope you all liked this chapter. My feelings on it are "no comment", so, you know. I hope you people liked it, again. I also have a new quote, so I'm just going to put both of my quotes today. Thank you to Moonchaser the Nightfury for my second quote, you helped me find it. "Go fudge yourself."~ Turtle and "If nature knew what was good for it." ~Turtle 2015

~Bacon's A/N *Profanity and uncaringness ahead*

Really. I was in a mood and extremely uncaring.

You know what? I have a "friend". And i'm gonna put that in quotations for you because I met him on this thing called the "internet" which obviously means we can really be "friends" or know each other right? (online marriage/dating still not approved) I mean because, it's 100% percent IMPOSSIBLE for me to meet this person and him/her not be a pedophile or a rapist or insane or a murder or something THAT IS JUST SO UNFUCKING SPEAKIBLY BAD BECAUSE I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW HIM OR HER IN THE GODDAMN REAL FUCKING WORLD. Now. Am I saying that he or she can't be one of those? No. Am I saying that I do know him or her? No. AM I SAYING THAT WE ACTUALLY ARE FRIENDS? no. Going back to the topic that hasn't really been made, I know a dude. He can be a dick, but you know what? Im a dick. And he just wrote something that I quite agree with. Why am I telling you this? Why are you reading this? I dont fucking know.(If you are reading this then fucking WOW.) Maybe because society is fucked up. Not as in order and law and shit. (which is shakey none the less) But like, why do we care Justin Beiber is a druggie? Why is gay marriage bad? WHY WHY WHY! You know, we just make more questions for ourselves. Questions we can't answer. Questions that cause problems. Problems that make more problems. It's all just one big clusterfuck. But spread around in our clusterfuck is a bit of good. Sometimes we stumble across it and it makes our life good. _**"But only those who look for the good can have a great life" **_As my "friend" says. And you know what? Lately I've been looking and it's pretty damn nice. Even now, writing this, I was looking for good, I found it and Im fucking using it. phewwwww. I just used all my writing power in about 20 minutes. And it's not even good writing. _***Thanks… I think... ~Bigs**_

~Bigs' A/N

Well… I have to say one thing. HOLY FUCKEN SHIT THAT WAS A FUCKEN ASS WRITERS BLOCK! ANYWHO! Im sad to say that we can not keep up with our weekly updates as we have hit a huge ass writers block. We can still write, but not at the size we were. Our chapters will still be big but it will take longer to develop them. Now, since Im sure most of you know that I wrote something that got Bacon thinking, Im pretty sure you all now want to see it. Well to wrap it up I guess you guys can have a nice read…

You know that feeling when you're aware you're a complete and utter moron. Well I have that every single day of my life. Only a few people I know seem to brighten up my day. I know I'm a moron in everyone's eyes. But you know what? Who the fuck cares?! Honestly!? Why the fuck do people care so much about what people think of them!? I mean, I share a lot, but there are secrets I dont share cause I know people will use it as a weapon to try to hurt me. I honestly don't care about it but I find it pure ANNOYING! I don't find it aggravating. I find it annoying. Honestly! The only people who try to make my life worse than it already is are just other morons with egos that consume them. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother writing. I mean all that is going to do is get criticized. I write to try to show people the darkness of this world. But all it is just a bunch of words to most people. If I see something to write on well… I just write. I don't write anything particular. I just find that if I write the thoughts that are constantly going threw my head that something always seems to pop out thats amazing. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever meet my brother. I wonder if I will ever be apologized to. Probably not but it's still nice to imagine. I imagine that I have lots of friends when truth is I have none. I find my mind always dwelling on the prison in which I was once in. The way I was abused daily. The way I learned to live alone. Over there it was impossible to have any friends. So I guess in a way I grew up without having one friend. I find my childhood behind every corner here in San Diego. I can never seem to escape it. Everytime I see a picture of myself I get a knot in my stomach remembering those dark days. The one thing I don't understand though is why do people turn to suicide? I mean, I've been miserable all my life but suicide has never even came to mind and will never be a option. Suicide is running from your problems. I don't run. I stand up to mine. This last few months has been a great experience for me. The only problem is that I don't think people are liking me for me, I think they are feeling pity for my. That is one thing I don't want people to do. I want to be liked for me. The only problem is that I have met very few people who actually like me. In fact, I have somehow created enemies by being shy. How is that even possible?! I find myself awake at nights thinking about the future of my life. I've been told by friends and family alike that they can see me being successful in life. I can see that also. I see many things for myself cause I don't think about the barriers in life. I think about the rewards. I don't follow people just cause they are popular. I follow them if they are loyal and caring. I dont try to model myself off of anybody. I always try to be myself. And you know what?! Myself gets me in trouble and awkward situations sometimes. But I dont care. I don't let myself be confined by others. I am myself. I just wish more people can be like that… The speech therapist came up to me after school Friday. Said two of my teachers have been having trouble with me and my respect for them. I plain out said "I'm not going to give them any respect. I dont care if they out rank me. I'm not going to sit there and take shit from teachers just cause I'm forced to come here by law. I like learning. I'm not against it. But it doesn't mean the teachers have a right to treat me like shit." The speech therapist asked me to give them a chance. I decided to give them another chance. if those teachers blow it again they aren't getting shit from me. Why do I even bother typing this? Not like any of you care… I just want to graduate and get the hell out of here. Away from people who are immature. Im going to go now… Talk to ya all later. Not like you care or anything. All I am is just another annoying person everyone has to deal with…

_**"Everyone can have a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life" ~Karter**_

_***Sound's like someone's forgotten that. ~ Turtle *I DID NOT FORGET THAT! I JUST LIKE WRITING DEEP! THATS ALL! I SWEAR! XD ~Bigs**_


	12. Sorry everyone

Alright, It's late at night and I'm just going to be blunt with you all, Me and most of the other writers have had our will to write for this movie demolished upon the release of the plot for HTTYD3, if you have not read it you might want to divert your eyes, so dreamworks has decided it would be a great idea to kill off all the dragons in the movie, due to this, most of us are done, great work dreamworks... great job... BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! I'm starting to write for Alpha and Omega so if you are interested in those stories PM me and I'll shoot you over the link for that account, well, I guess this is it... Fuck you dreamworks... fuck you... Goodbye everyone! This has been fun but no one could've seen this coming... we apologize, but writing without inspiration is basically writing gibberish... ~Bigs, Will, Turtle


	13. Surprise Surprise! I am Back!

Okay, maybe I won't kill the story, but I will still be writing time to time. Kinda bored, but don't expect schedules! I'm currently talking to a few people who may want to help as from this point on the story is going M rated for adult content, and I know the old crew was against that so I thought it would be nice to get a new crew. Well, let the adventure start again!


	14. Valentine's Day

Well everyone! We are back and ready to party! Its that time of the year for romance and I thought we could introduce our new team with a bang! SO! DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, read this if you are sensitive to mature content! Happy Valentines everybody!

Toothless's POV

I glace over the water of the lake and slowly place my wing around Hiccup.

"Do… do you love me, Hiccup… as a Boyfriend?" I ask slowly. I don't want to get my hopes up… but here goes nothing. "Or… or maybe even a mate? You know… maybe have a family?"

"To many questions all at the same time Toothless… please give me a chance to think please." Hiccup says.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"It's ok… mate's maybe… But I… I don't know about eggs just yet. That would be going too far to fast…" Hiccup whispers.

"My mate…" I whisper purring softly… "can I have a kiss maybe?" I ask in hope.

She is so beautiful, but how would she feel with… I shake my head… No, she would not want to. A kiss maybe but… not that far.

"I don't know… Maybe you should catch some fish for us and I might change my mind." She bribes me.

"Be careful… I'll feed you so many you grow fat my Lady Hiccup." I say giving a bow to her causing her to laugh.

"You may get that kiss after all." She purrs.

I catch fish in record time and feeding them to her one at a time…

She rolls over with a grown… "I feel like I'll explode…"

"Does that mean I don't get that kiss?" I ask.

"Come take the kiss." She purrs…

There is something new in her voice that makes me shiver a little with want. I step up and pin her down and softly take the kiss… she kisses back… but as she does so… something seems to snap and her scent changes causing my cock to throb…

When she pulls away her eyes glow with a new light… "I think we better get into the cave…" She says...

My eyes go wide… she did not mean…

"I'll play you silly and let you get close… but do not lose it in me… I want you to pull out at the last moment you hear… I want it all over me since I don't think I'm ready for eggs yet… but I still want to feel the heat." She says.

She was going to play me? Only rule don't lose it in her? "I understand… WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" I crow and we race into the cave.

I block the cave opening by caving in the roof right there then turn to face Hiccup.

Hiccup presses me onto the ground, belly up.

"You seem to still be asleep… Let me fix that." Hiccup purrs…

I feel her tongue poke it's way into my cock's hiding place and fill the area with saliva…

My cap comes out and the cold air hits the saliva covering it… and felt so good.

She starts licking it.

warm, cold, warm, cold

My cock comes out of hiding and Hiccup wastes no time with retracting her fangs and sticking it in her mouth shaft and all.

She starts to suck it like a hatchling on it's mother's milk.

I was soon nice and stiff… I grope her as she sucks me…

Her purr and scent and feeling made it almost an intoxication… but the feeling started to fade I needed to go farther.

"Hiccup… I need more than just your paws and mouth…" I growl and start to roll her over.

"Remember… pull out before you explode in me." She says and rolls over.

"I don't know if this is going to hurt or not so brace yourself." I say and position myself over her as I grab her behind the wing joints for leverage and balance on my hind paws and Hiccup swishes her tail out of my way.

I slam in slow and smooth… the cap skin is pulled back causing a pleasant stinging… I meet a little resistance and press further till my cock is all the way in…

She claws the ground and whimpering in pleasure…

I pull out nice and steady… "You like it?" I ask… as I drive back in she arches to meet me.

"Yes! But go faster!" She says…

I do so… and start to throb… I start to drool from the pleasure.

As I speed up sweat slowly mixes in…

I feel myself about to explode… and I go to dive in but Hiccup's tail blocks my way and knocks my cock upward and I explode and shower Hiccup with it.

I fall sideways… exhausted…

"Why did you stop me?" I ask softly.

"I don't want eggs yet." She mutters.

"Oh… how about we go again?" I ask…

"Maybe after a quick nap." Hiccup sighs…

I nod and we both pass out.

Hiccup's POV

I slowly woke up to rocks sliding about. I look at the caved in opening...and watch a few stones roll down… seems it had caved in more…

I glance around and thought I saw eyes in the darkness… I shake my head to clear it… no one could have got in…

I see toothless start to wake up… "That felt so good earlier…Round two!" He says and moves at me…

"Not as far as you went… but I can make you feel good." I growl a little… not too happy that he had not stopped like I had asked him.

"I'm sorry, hiccup please… It felt so good I was not thinking…" He says.

"For now… I'll just make you feel good and think about letting you try again." I sigh.

"Yea!" He says and rolls over onto his back.

I pin him… and stick my tongue in his cock's hiding place… and slowly run my tongue around his cock again… he purrs loudly, I could feel it like a massage saying to keep going.

His cock's cap forces my tongue out of his hiding place… I go to work licking his cap and feel the shivers of pleasure that run through his body…

His cock rises from hiding… Till it was almost a 1 ½ feet.

I stick the tip into my mouth… and run my tongue all over it… and suck on it.

It starts to throb…

I force it farther into my mouth as the throbbing in Toothless cock grows stronger…

Something lands on my tongue… and a taste better than dragon nip hits me… I start drinking desperately…

The throbbing starts to slow... I pull the cock back out of my mouth and lick my paws before picking it back up…

"You went limp on me… let me fix that." I purr and start running my paws up and down it.

He sighs in pleasure… "oh… so good… don't stop."

I laugh… "I wasn't even dreaming of it."

I start turning my paws inward as I run my paws up and down… his cock starts to stiffen again…

"That's it... " I growl… "You get your wish." I say and get off of him and get on all fours and raise my ass in the air for him and move my tail to the side...

He leaps onto me… almost knocking me over…

"Don't cum in me… I don't want eggs yet." I say.

He nods, "I won't fail you this time and will stop like you made me last time… so you are covered in my cum again. You seem to have liked that even more." He says.

I nod… "Yes I did." I feel him slam in before I could finish talking causing me to roar with pleasure from the pain and claw at the ground.

Toothless pirks up… "Does that hurt you?"

"Yes… But I love the feeling." I crow…

I feel him stop for a moment… "Really?" he asks, I nod...

He slams me to the ground and pins me down… his claws scraping my shoulder scales… Pain flies through me as he pushes his cock so far in that it hurt worse… but the strange thing was… I was loving every moment of it…

"More… Faster… and harder…" I roar out… hissing in the pleasant pain…"I need more…"

Oh man did he… Each shove came faster and harder… I feel blood start to drip from where he was scratching up my shoulder scales… I cry louder and louder with pleasure…

Then he rips his cock free and steps over me and spills so much cum that it covers the floor around me up to my sides…

I expected him to stop like he had last time… I was so wrong…

He starts rubbing the cum into my scales and running his cock all over my body…

I feel him slapping my ass with his tail fins several times, before he start running his tail tip in and out of my ass… before moving back and shoves his cock into me again...

"I… I want to stop so I can rest." I say…

"Bitch no! Not till I'm done. You're going to to cum also… Till then Bitch we won't stop…"

I shiver… He his really into this… Hum… wonder how good that would feel though… maybe I should just let him. I let him take complete control…

I feel him shift a little… the thrusts causes a new feeling. I shiver and moan with pleasure.

He keeps going the same way… causing a strange pressure to start building up inside of me… and seems to start affecting my inter body.

"Toothless? What the hell are you doing?" I gasp out in pleasure.

"You like that… Good… Just wait… it gets better…" He says...

About when I don't think the pressure can rise much higher he stops… my body starts to cool down and the pressure starts to fade…

Two quick shoves was all he needed when he shoved back in… I scream in intense pleasure as feel all my cum spray out of my womenhood and all over Toothless' cock…

He starts rubbing the cum all over us and lets me go… and falls by my side…

"Why did you stop?" I gasp… "I want to go again." I say.

"You can pleasure yourself. See… use your tail like this…* He says guiding my tail… To my still dripping pussy, it was almost a perfect copy to the feel that Toothless had caused… and I start moving my tail in and out faster and faster with Toothless guiding my tail… the pressure comes back… I keep going faster and faster till I find myself roaring with pleasure… this time Knowing what to expect I move my tail out of the way before I cum all over Toothless...

"Wow was that good." He mutters and passes out…

I lay there shivering… "One more time." I mutter to myself, I slowly start running my tail the way that Toothless showed me… In my mind I imagine that it was not my tail but Toothless' cock… and he was groping me whispering… "Does that feel good?" I sigh… but it took a little longer this time for the pressure to build but once it did I let free into the ground and covering both me and Toothless by running my paws in it then rubbing the two of us, and then moan as my body slowly cools off… and I snuggle against Toothless and soon falls asleep… Right before I black out… I thought I seen a flash of light then the cave opening is covered again by stones… "Hum… just an illusion…" I mutter and close my eyes.

Gavin's POV

Moaning. That was all Feather and I heard, we went to check it out and soon found the source. We saw Toothless and Hiccup, and they were doing anything but what we expected. They were having sex! After telling us over and over again that they were just friends and not a couple. We watched it happen so quickly. From talking about being lovers, to eating, a kiss, and now this?! I had half a mind to go say something and then realized how bad of an idea it was to interrupt them.

Yet as unexpected it was to see it happening first hand, I didn't find myself angry about it that they'd been saying for so long they were just friend. I was generally happy for them. Another question on my mind was why the hell I was standing here watching them have sex. And why was I getting turned on. I could feel myself getting harder with each passing moment. That was just perfect.

What could I do, we were only standing a few yards away from them. I was horny and wanted to get off, as my cock crept out hard I moved behind Feather and started to rub my length against her rear, she gasped out in shock looking back at me with wide eyes. "What are you doing!" She whispered harshly to me.

"Oh come on! Please Feather?...You know you want it...I can smell it on you." I grinned when I saw her blush deeply.

"Fine but keep it down...I don't wish to invoke the anger of Toothless or Hiccup for that matter if they catch us!" Feather replied adjusting herself so I could push in easier. I first lowered myself and licked at her tight anal hole to get her wet, she moaned lowly. Once I knew she was ready I placed myself at her entrance and pushed in quickly. I watched Feather bite back to keep from screaming in pleasure. I groaned beginning my thrusts hard and fast.

Gods I knew how much she loved it this way. I continued groaning lowly, remembering to keep an eye on Toothless and Hiccup to make sure they didn't see us near them. "Fuck Feather...so tight…" I gasped out grunting.

"G-Ga...vin! More! Harder...deeper!" She pleaded me, I was more than happy to oblige her as I began to thrust harder and deeper into her making her moan louder.

"Ssh..." I reminded her quickly as she nodded and I kept going. I swear sometimes she liked it anal better than in her own pussy. I didn't care either way, both were tight and easy to please. I groaned feeling a release coming quickly, and judging by her panting, I knew she was close as well. I didn't stop, I kept going as I leaned forward and gave her neck a hard nip. This only drove her closer to orgasm.

"Gavin...I'm going to...cum!" She moaned lightly.

"S-so am I, Feather...Gods!" I moaned back as I thrust again hard cumming hard within her ass. Her body jerked in pleasure as she came, her pussy dripping to the ground below. She panted hard as I stayed there a moment before pulling out. It was now I noticed that Toothless and Hiccup had finished and fallen asleep.

I couldn't believe what Feather and I just witnessed happen. Hiccup and Toothless becoming a couple and a quick screw. Not exactly what I planned to see when my mate and I decided to take a walk and it was incredible we weren't seen. Oddly enough, we knew we shouldn't of been spying on the two but it was rather intriguing. More on that point, I couldn't believe what we did. Having sex while they were but it was great and honestly...I wanted more.

"Well that was..." I began slowly turning to Feather who was crouching beside me.

"Yes, yes it was..." Feather had replied finally turning to face me, clearly still in shock of what they had seen.

"Do you...think they realized they were being watched?" I asked her. They both knew Toothless had a temper, Odin help the soul who received Toothless's wrath for watching him and Hiccup have sex. "I'm surprised they have come this far and Hiccup doesn't know if he's ready for eggs yet." I added.

"I–I don't know...How about we don't find out and act like we were never here?..." Feather said nervously. "And it's Hiccup's choice, this is all still new to him. Going from being human to a Night Fury, and a female at that." She smiled softly.

"Agreed. I will say though...it was kind of hot." I gave a small chuckle seeing her eyes widen at my comment and then she blushed and nodded. "Wait...you thought so too?" I asked quickly in a bit of shock.

"Ye–yeah...I was...getting kind of turned on..." Feather replied. I grinned almost as I moved closer to her and licked along her neck making her shiver with pleasure. "Do–don't do that...not right here, Gavin!...What if we wake them up. Toothless will kill us..." Feather said.

"Then let's go somewhere else...Come on, Feather...I want you so badly right now." I pleaded gently with her.

"Didn't you have enough already?" She mumbled recalling the sex they already had. I shook my head at her, "Alright...let's go then...besides, I want you too." Feather replied, I excitedly kissed her deeply before we took to the sky flying off. We didn't go very far, just enough to be out of earshot. As soon as we landed I pounced my mate lustfully making her squeal and delight. I quickly leaned in to kiss her again, hearing her moans drove me crazy only making the desire to take her stronger but no. I wanted to make it last.

"Don't tease, Gavin...take me now!" Feather moaned out.

I shook my head as I licked along her neck again, she gasped out in pleasure clearly wanting more. I ran my tongue down her beautiful body to her core, the scent of her arousal tempting me to bury my cock within her walls and pound her until we both couldn't take anymore. I nestled down and took in her scent with a deep breath before licking her pussy, she groaned out loudly.

"Ga–Gavin! Oh Gods..." Feather purred contently. I grinned again continuing my licks up and down her wet core, sending her into constant waves of pleasure, moaning loudly and not caring who heard anymore. I didn't stop I only licked faster, making sure to hit her most sensitive spots that made her heart skip a beat or two. I know how badly she wanted me to put my cock in her but I wouldn't, not yet. After 10 minutes, I finally decided to send her over the edge by thrusting my tongue into her hot, dripping core and tease her g-spot.

It was hard to resist, my cock was already making its way out in anticipation for her. "You taste so good, Feather..." I said in a husky voice that always made her happy and horny.

"Gods, Gavin...I–I'm going to cum if you...don't stop..." Feather cried out in pleasure, panting heavily.

"That is entirely the point..." I stated as I continued to thrust my tongue in and out of her, I felt her walls tighten around it and smiled.

"Ga–Gavin...I'm cumming!" Feather panted out as she tensed up and came hard her juices squirting out and dripping down her pussy in a light stream. I chuckled and licked her clean as she breathed heavily with her eyes closed. I grinned now climbing over her with my cock at the ready positioned at her entrance. "Take me...take me now!" Feather begged him.

I needed nothing more as I flipped her over as she moved her tail out of the way and I slammed my cock inside her hard, she moaned out loudly as I began fast and hard thrusts in to her pussy just the way she liked it. I groaned in pleasure, she was so tight around me continuing to pound in to her hot core. "Oh Feather...Fuck...I love you so much!" I moaned out, her walls tightened around me again. At this rate I wouldn't last long either but that was okay because Feather and I never went just one round.

"Ah! I love...you too, Ga–Gavin...Gods yes!...Harder! Faster, please!" Feather pleaded me as she threw her head back moaning as I did what she asked for. I grunted beginning to pick up speed, slamming into her harder. The sounds of me pushing into her as deep as I could get was making a smacking sound due to the wetness. Gods I was close, so close to exploding inside of her but I held back wanting to wait for her.

I thrust fast and hard into her, I was so deep inside her as I knew I was hitting her g-spot when she screeched out for more. I was panting hard nearing my climax. This was it, I couldn't hold back anymore. I felt her tighten, and smiled wide because she was close too. "Grr...Feather...cum with me..." I growled pleasurably.

"Y–yes love...I'm cumming...Gods I'm cumming!" Feather yelled out as she tightened around me a final time and I released. I came hard within her core, coating her walls with my cum panting hard as I felt the pressure of her orgasm push me out slightly, her juices now spraying over my cock. I smiled and stared at her intently, kissing her again deeply. "I love you...Gavin..." Feather breathed heavily breaking from the kiss.

"And I love you...You want to keep going, don't you?" Gavin asked with a grin. Feather nodded to me as I pulled out of her, only to be forced down on my side by her grinning back.

I couldn't wait to do this. He wanted to play the teasing game did he? Well now it was time to get even. Once I had him down I found the strength to move again after the intense orgasm he gave me, I moved between his legs and gave his cock a lick with my tongue, he growled in response. I grinned as he wrapped my tongue around his length and began to slide it up and down, my eyes watching him carefully and being mindful of my teeth because didn't want to harm him at all.

"Gods, Feather...that tongue of yours…" Gavin groaned out in pleasure. I continued my actions wanting to keep him hard, we always went more than one round and that wasn't about to stop now. I knew he was still reeling from the previous orgasm and he wouldn't take long at all. However since we have been mates so long that our stamina allowed us to go more than once without getting tired or worn out.

I licked him well, he loved every moment of it. "You want more, don't you love?" I watch him nod pleadingly, "Tell me what you want then…" I asked gently still licking his cock in long strokes watching him shudder with pleasure.

"To be inside you again…" I hear him purr out softly.

"Not yet." I replied as he whimpered in pain almost. He's told me before that if he stays hard too long that his cock begins to hurt and I didn't want that for him. I'd have to make it quick so I began to stroke him with my tongue faster, licking around the tip until I felt it begin to twitch around. I smiled knowing he was about to cum which was just fine by me.

"Ah, Feather…" I heard him moan out as he bucked his hips a bit and came hard in my mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, I loved the taste of his cum. I slowly pulled my tongue away and climbed over him smiling happily as I lower myself onto his cock quickly and began to ride him without giving him a chance to calm down first. I didn't care and from his moans, I could tell he didn't either.

I moaned out loudly rocking my hips back and forth on his cock, it felt so good. And to think all this came from the fact we watching Hiccup and Toothless go at it, how we both got so turned on by it was a mystery but who cared. I never missed a chance to show Gavin how much I love him. I moaned louder still riding on his cock, I couldn't believe how close I was to cumming again. I knew I wouldn't last long, being on top put Gavin so much deeper into me and the pleasure just that much better.

"Gods Gavin...Oh yes!...I'm so close again!...Ah!" I moaned out closing my eyes in bliss.

"I...know...I can feel when you tighten, Feather...Damn it...I'm close too…" Gavin grunted out leaning his head up to kiss me deeply. The feeling of his cock moving back just slightly was enough to hit my g-spot and send me over the edge. I cringed almost feeling the pleasure take over as I tightened once more and came hard, my pussy juices squirting from me and dripping down the length of Gavin's cock while he had thrusted upward a few times and came right after, I felt him release his warm substance with in me.

I moaned out in relief almost as he pulled off and laid beside him nuzzling against him gently and tiredly. "And now...I need my sleep...We haven't done that in a long time love…" I panted out trying to calm my breathing since my heart was beating loudly in my chest. I felt Gavin kiss me again.

"Oh I know it...we'll have to go back to a schedule so neither of us get pent up again…" I heard him chuckle. I nodded in agreement as I closed my eyes. "I love you, Feather." Gavin told me.

"Who needs a schedule...We'll just nonchalantly stroll in the forest and watch Hiccup and Toothless again." I giggled softly at him. "I love you too." I whispered back.

"God I love the way you think sometimes…" Gavin stated before he laid his wing over me and we both fell fast asleep.

Starstreak's POV

I was catching fish when I seen that the Cave that Toothless and Hiccup sleep in was caved in… worried a tiny bit about my brother… I claw some rocks and slip inside… it closes behind me…

The first thing I noted was the scent… I shiver… then see what was going on… My eyes go big and I quickly hide… and watch in wonder as they both start to wake up…

For a second I fear I was seen but nothing happened… I watch as the two start to do some strange things that they seem to find pleasure in and just watching warms my body…

I wait till they seem finished and make my escape… I quickly find a place to hide… and roll onto my back.

"Now… how was Hiccup do that again…" I mutter and shift my tail around inside me till I feel a painful yet strangely pleasant feeling.

I keep going a nice pressure starts to build up… then without warning a beautiful feeling flies through me as my tail is forced back out and liquid drips everywhere...

I keep going three more times but was quickly losing it…. I needed a partner… A male to try the rest with… this part was good and everything but I needed to go farther... much farther…

"Firecrest!" I gasp out loud feeling stupid for not thinking about him sooner… but how would I get him to join… Could tell him the pleasure… or… what did he like best…

"Adventures." I whisper out loud.

I clean up myself a little and quickly leap to my paws and go looking for my brother...

I found him in a few moments sleeping on a stone…

"Firecrest! You want to try out this adventure with me that I heard of…" I could not inform the full truth or else Hiccup or Toothless…. Or Both! Would kill me… then Mom would bring me back to life… and kill me for spying… and then… "Shut up." I think to myself…

"Adventure? With you! Is there Treasure?" He asks...

"Nope… but there is a lot of intoxicating pleasure." I say…

"Where are we off to?" He crows…

"Keep your voice down! Tis top… no say to none…" I whisper.

He stuffs his tail in his mouth and glances around quickly… looking so cute… any other time I would have made fun of him for it… but at least it shut him up…

"Follow…" I whisper and lead the way to the hiding cave like pace I had hide in earlier...

"Ok." He whispers back and follows me.

I lead the way hardly able to wait as I practically drag him into the cave.

"Wow… this must be good if you in this much of a hurry." He whispers and follows me deeper into the cave…

Without warning I spin around and slam him to the ground.

He looks up at me with wide eyes… "Sis?" He whispers a hint of fear in his voice…

I grin at him almost devil like… "Oh, damn this is going to feel good…" I snarl…

"Hum… Maybe… I'll change and add a little of my own to this." I think to myself and lick my tongue across his face.

He shivers, "That felt strangely good… Can I have more sis…"

"Oh… there is a lot more than where that came from… Way more." I snarl and get a little more vicious with the licking.

"Man sis… more." He whispers...

I half obey and lick down his chest and slowly down his belly… which was strangely plump...like he had snuck out and stuffed himself with fish… again…

He was shivering with pleasure and purring so hard that it seemed to hurt him...

I keep slowly making my way farther down his belly… and then lick his hiding place… his body flinches…

"Sis?! What are you...Muphuamps…" I stuff my tail into his mouth to shut him up before he could be heard by someone and slowly slip my tongue into his cock's hiding place and slowly start to fill it with saliva…

The area around it starts to bulge out as I pack it tight with saliva… he slowly goes back to purring and moaning…

Packed tight left his cock nowhere to go but out… slowly coming into my waiting mouth.

I run my tongue around it and slowly lick it… feeling my brother's cock go harder and harder wondering how good would he taste when he came…

The cock starts to throb… I shove it farther down my throat till I was almost choking on it.

That was when Firecrest made his first move… his paws grab my one of my nipples and starts massage my breast… my eyes go wide and take my tail from his mouth…

"You made me feel heated… now let me return the favor." He presses his paw hard on my breast… with his other paw he tried to force my head down lower and his cock farther down my throat as the throbbing in it grows worse… He was going to cum…

I lick his cock the best I could with it over 4 inches down my throat… I was having trouble breathing but I was not about to stop… not till I had drank from him.

His rubbing of my breast gets worse… and then he takes my left nipple in his mouth and starts suckingling milk from it… just as his cum rushes free from him and runs down my throat in huge waves…

His cock goes limp and I let it go and watch it swing around before playing with it in my paws…

Firecrest's POV

This was not really what I had in mind when sis said Adventure… but I had to admit… this was fifty times better than any adventure I had ever thought off…

Her warm milk washes slowly down my throat into my already over stuffed belly caused by all those fish I had snuck out and caught.

The feel of her sucking on my cock… Hell… I did not want it to end. I had tried to hold out as long as I could… and now… she was playing my cock like a toy… And it was grown hard again… man… the heat and the feel and her… her touches…

I then realized… I had drank all her milk from her left side and my belly hurt… but I push the pain out of my mind and go to work on the other nipple… I had not drank like this since… since… Well.. since mom had ran out of milk.

I feel sis pumping my cock slowly at first and then speeding up… faster and faster… my cock starts that same throbbing feeling…

I drink from her faster and faster till nothing came… and then massage her breast and try both to check… I had drank it all… and my belly… was almost too large… and way...way too tight…

As the throbbing in my cock grows worse… I try to hold back but cum all over her body…

Sis starts rolling around in it covering herself as my cock goes limp and starts to cool off…

"Don't worry brother… It get's even better." Sis says…

Better than this? I think in shock… as she starts to prime my cock again...

She lays down and flicks her tail out of the way. "Fuck me already!" She moans.

I pin her down. My cock somehow still heavy and ready for one more round.

I slam in planning to mate right then and there but my cock seemed to have other plans and takes a slightly different angle then I had meant…

I don't fight it… mostly because Sis seemed to love it… and speed up… unable to help but wonder how many rounds could we dragons go?

Pressure starts to build up in sis as my cock starts to throb…

Something snaps and at the same moment I release… liquid hit's liquid… and I'm forced out of her as liquid runs everywhere…

"Hope you saved some for real mating." Sis says…

Somehow… I had… I dive back in… this time at a different angle and sis archs up to meet me… I know instantly that I had found a sweet spot in her…

"Faster and harder!." Sis cries out…

I obey… and place my paws on her and when I explode… I could feel in filling her up… my cock then goes limp and tries to go into hiding but sis's tail curls around it and starts massaging it. Causing my cock to keep dripping as she drinks till there is nothing left…

My cock was now so raw it could not go back into hiding and I pass out on top of sis… who I think had already passed out before me… or at least my pride wanted it to be that way...

~Fury's A/N

She didn't put one… ~Bigs

~Greath's A/N

Name's Greathron, but you can call me Greath if you want. Seems many find it easier. Normally I don't write my books like this, But I was asked to help and it came to me shockingly easy. Then again, I'm a dragon in everything but body. *smiles* I might end up writing like this in some of my books and thanks to Bigs probably better than I ever could before. I hope you liked the book and that you would leave a review for us. Dragon's forever will be with us even if just in spirit and memories.

~Bigs' A/N

You know, I gotta say, I love this new crew, they are like a family I never had and a bonus is I don't have to put minimum word counts on them like I had to with the old crew. But overall, this crew is great and I love them like family! And writing this together has been a great bonding experience for us also. Just a heads up we didn't get around to the final draft before our deadline so there may of been a few mistakes here and there.

"Everyone can have a good life, but only those who look for the good have a great life" ~Karter


End file.
